


Là où est ma place

by Tahiri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahiri/pseuds/Tahiri
Summary: Victor est libraire à Saint Petersbourg mais il est vite submergé par la tâche. Il recrute un nouvel arrivant en Russie, un certain Yuuri Katsuki... Fic à chapitres - en cours.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour,  
> Je mets à profit mon inscription toute fraîche à AO3 pour poster une deuxième histoire sur Yuri !! on Ice.  
> Je ne maîtrise pas encore bien le site mais j'essaye de m'en familiariser. 
> 
> Encore une autre histoire sur YOI... Presque au même niveau que GW, les personnages m'inspirent beaucoup. Maintenant, je n'ai pas un temps infini pour écrire (à mon grand regret). Cette histoire devait être un one-shot (un exercice difficile pour moi) et au final, vu sa longueur, je l'ai découpé en chapitres, que j'ai étoffé un peu du coup. Elle est terminée, il y a 6 chapitres et un épilogue, donc relativement rapide à lire. Je posterai un chapitre tous les dimanches. Vous en avez deux pour le coup, car je poste aussi sur un autre site, et j'en suis déjà à deux...  
> Je suis une fan inconditionnel de Victuuri, ils sont même presque un peu seuls au monde dans cette fic, même si certains autres personnages apparaissent au gré du récit. J'espère que cela sera assez fluide à lire et agréable bien sûr !  
> Ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de romance, ça secoue par moments, donc si vous souhaitez des histoires tranquilles, évitez de lire celle-ci. Elle ne l'est pas entièrement, comme à mon habitude.  
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !  
> Bonne lecture !

** Chapitre I **

Quand on y regardait bien, le regard que posait Victor sur Yuuri était empreint d'une légère douceur, d'une touche de curiosité et d'un brin d'intérêt. Pour ne pas l'incommoder d'ailleurs, connaissait la timidité excessive de son ami, Victor faisait preuve d'autant de discrétion qu'il lui était possible lorsqu'il se laissait aller à le regarder à la dérobée.

\- Victor, avons-nous reçu la dernière commande ?

Sa voix calme et posée sonnait comme une douce musique à ses oreilles attentives. Le léger roulement du r de son prénom sous sa langue le faisait fondre. Depuis six mois qu'il avait postulé dans sa petite boutique, Yuuri s'était très vite adapté à son poste et Victor reconnaissait une certaine admiration pour la persévérance et l'abnégation dont son jeune assistant pouvait faire preuve dans l'accomplissement de ses tâches. Il devait s'avouer que Yuuri était bien plus compétent et patient que lui pour les tâches purement administratives.

\- Mmmm, j'ai réceptionné trois cartons ce matin, en effet. Peut-être est-ce ce que tu cherches.

Victor se rappelait encore parfaitement du jour où Yuuri était venu candidater dans sa petite librairie, s'exprimant dans un russe quasi parfait. Si son accent, mignon au demeurant, ne l'avait pas trahi, Victor aurait pu croire qu'il était natif des terres russes. Victor pensa aussi qu'il n'y avait pas que son accent de mignon. Le jeune homme brun, aux traits résolument asiatiques, avait de beaux yeux noisette et un sourire réservé qui le charma au premier coup d'œil. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui l'avait décidé à le choisir lui plutôt qu'un autre candidat sur le moment. Il avait pourtant eu l'embarras du choix, assistant à un véritable défilé de profils tous aussi différents les uns que les autres, à partir du moment où il avait posé la petite affichette sur sa vitrine. Mais il avait été indéniablement attiré par l'aura particulière du jeune homme, une aura qu'il aurait qualifié de douce et même pure s'il avait été grand poète. Mais il se contenterait de dire innocente et fragile, ce qui était sans doute bien plus proche de la vérité. Ce n'était pas dans une volonté moqueuse cependant : Victor adorait cette facette de son assistant.

Yuuri était donc apparu un matin devant lui, un peu timide, mais le regard résolu, qui ne reflétait que sa détermination. Outre son charme, cela avait vraiment plu à Victor.

\- Tu ne les as pas ouverts pour vérifier le bon de livraison ?

Bien sûr, Victor s'était enquis de ses capacités en cyrillique, car il lui fallait maîtriser la langue mais aussi son alphabet particulier. Impossible d'espérer être pris s'il était incapable de lire la plupart des ouvrages présents dans sa boutique. Il fut agréablement surpris de voir que cela ne lui posait aucune difficulté majeure, pour la lecture courante. Yuuri lui confia alors, sans vantardise aucune d'ailleurs, qu'il aimait particulièrement apprendre de nouvelles langues, et qu'il en maîtrisait 4 couramment : le japonais, de par son origine l'anglais, parce qu'il avait vécu 5 ans aux Etats-Unis le français, juste pour le plaisir et le russe, parce qu'il se sentait particulièrement attiré par la Russie et qu'il aimait la difficulté de la langue.

Cette marque d'intelligence avait séduit le gérant de la boutique, mais aussi sa posture, ses manières posées, sa gentillesse et bien sûr, son amour pour la littérature. Il l'avait embauché immédiatement car il sentait que le feeling passerait bien entre eux et qu'il pourrait lui convenir. Convenir à Victor était déjà en soi un exploit car il savait qu'il avait un caractère un peu particulier. Pas épouvantable. Particulier.

Quand il lui annonça qu'il était retenu, juste après leur entretien, il avait vu Yuuri se retenir de fondre en larmes à la nouvelle, caractérisant l'émotivité qu'il avait bien décelé dans leurs échanges, mais il était persuadé d'avoir fait le bon choix.

\- Yuuri, tu sais bien que tu es bien plus ordonné que moi pour le faire… je te laisse volontiers cette tâche.

Et six mois après, il ne regrettait rien. Mais alors, vraiment rien. Le courant passait bien entre eux, même très bien. Une espèce d'alchimie qui prenait quand deux personnes étaient vouées à s'entendre indéniablement, comme il l'avait pressenti. Même si Yuuri était extrêmement réservé de nature, Victor avait réussi petit à petit à percer sa carapace, l'amenant à s'ouvrir un peu. Victor savait déjà de Yuuri qu'il était gourmand et qu'il adorait un plat typique de son pays nommé Katsudon, qu'il pratiquait le patin à glace de manière amateur – un point commun entre eux d'ailleurs -, que ses parents vivaient dans un petit village du Kyushu au Japon et tenaient un Onsen, qu'il était parti à 18 ans de chez eux vivre à Détroit aux Etats-Unis, où il avait étudié l'économie à l'Université pendant 5 ans, et qu'il vivait en Russie depuis presque 8 mois maintenant et qu'à part son colocataire, trouvé sur internet, il ne connaissait personne d'autre à St Pétersbourg.

Mais à part ça, Yuuri ne parlait jamais de sa vie, de ses expériences. Victor ignorait s'il avait des amis dans les autres pays, pourquoi il avait décidé de s'installer en Russie alors que sa famille était au Japon, pourquoi il n'était pas resté aux Etats-Unis, bien plus accueillant comme pays pour la jeune génération. Sa vie sociale était un mystère. Il savait à peine que ses parents étaient toujours en vie et qu'il avait une sœur. Mais il n'en parlait jamais. Il savait juste que Yuuri n'avait personne dans sa vie, et semblait parfaitement s'en accommoder.

\- Victor, s'il manque des choses, c'est toujours plus compliqué de faire réclamation quand le livreur est parti.

A demi-mots, une phrase échappée ou un silence lourd de sens, Victor avait compris que Yuuri semblait chercher désespérément une place - sa place – dans le monde si vaste. Le fait de s'être volontairement exilé ainsi, se mettant proprement en difficulté, pouvait signifier bien des choses et Victor ne cachait pas qu'il y avait un peu réfléchi : ou il adorait les voyages, ou il détestait sa famille ou bien encore qu'il cachait ou fuyait quelque chose. Mais il n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus : cela ne le regardait pas, après tout.

\- Je te fais confiance, Yuuri ! Et le livreur n'est pas pénible avec toi, tu sais y faire s'il y a un souci ! Répondit Victor dans un sourire enjôleur.

Un soupir désabusé lui répondit. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, abandonnant la lutte à peine commencée. Son patron pouvait être si léger et si puéril parfois. Victor sourit, en voyant Yuuri se diriger vers le petit bureau du fond, où il entreposait les livraisons en attente de pointage. La silhouette svelte et de taille moyenne de son assistant disparut en quelques secondes, et Victor reprit son inventaire dans le rayonnage. Yuuri l'aidait vraiment beaucoup depuis son arrivée, toutes les tâches administratives et comptables avaient disparu de son planning, lui permettant de souffler un peu. Même si sa librairie – son trésor – n'avait rien d'une grosse enseigne, il devait s'avouer avec une once de fierté qu'elle devenait assez réputée sur St Pétersbourg. Il s'était retrouvé assez vite submergé par la paperasse qui devenait de plus en plus lourde, et avait de moins de moins de temps à se consacrer à la découverte de nouveaux auteurs, son vrai plaisir. Il dut se faire rapidement à l'idée qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le seconder, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Yuuri était parfait dans son rôle, à bien des égards, et se montrait parfaitement polyvalent, au grand plaisir de Victor. Le plaisir de la lecture se retrouvait dans les échanges qu'ils s'octroyaient souvent lors de leur pause déjeuner, qu'ils prenaient régulièrement ensemble dans l'arrière-boutique. Victor avait aussi récemment poussé le vice à l'inviter régulièrement au restaurant, pour le pousser à sortir un peu et découvrir d'autres facettes de la vie russe, notamment sa gastronomie. Yuuri avait refusé au début, mal à l'aise dans leur relation supposée hiérarchique. Mais Victor avait su le convaincre : leur relation n'avait rien de conventionnel après tout.

Yuuri réapparut assez rapidement dans la boutique, portant quelques livres dans ses bras et se dirigeant vers la vitrine qui donnait dans la rue. Victor se perdit quelques instants à regarder son teint légèrement mate, ses cheveux quelque peu indisciplinés d'un beau noir bien profond et ses yeux d'une belle couleur chocolat, dans lesquels pétillait toujours cette lueur d'intérêt. Yuuri était content de ses trouvailles, visiblement.

\- Est-ce bien ce que tu attendais ? S'enquit Victor, souriant.

\- Oui ! Répondit Yuuri, d'un ton enthousiaste, regardant son patron de ses yeux pétillants. Nous allons pouvoir les présenter en vitrine. J'espère qu'ils plairont aux clients.

Victor regarda à la volée les titres des couvertures et sourit.

\- Ah, c'est ceux-là que tu attendais ? Hummmm … J'ai déjà des noms de clients en tête. Je ne manquerais pas de leur en faire la promotion lorsqu'ils reviendront nous voir.

Yuuri esquissa un léger sourire, et opina de la tête. Admirant la couverture du premier livre, il dit :

\- De toute façon, tes choix ont toujours du succès, tu as vraiment du talent pour détecter les bons auteurs. Tu es vraiment, vraiment doué…

Victor ne put retenir un petit rire en entendant le ton admiratif à peine voilé de son assistant. Il était clair que Yuuri l'admirait vraiment beaucoup. Il n'était pas sûr de mériter autant de louanges pourtant.

\- Yuuri, n'essaye pas de me flatter, je ne t'augmenterais pas pour ça, répondit-il d'un ton ironique.

Le visage de Yuuri se para d'une couleur rouge écrevisse.

« Jolie couleur » pensa secrètement Victor, qui ne se lassait pas de le mettre mal à l'aise avec ses taquineries incessantes.

\- M-m-mais, papapapa- du t-tout ! Bégaya Yuuri, rouge de honte.

\- Yuuri, soupira Victor, tu ne vois pas que je te fais marcher ? Tu devrais avoir l'habitude pourtant, depuis le temps…

\- Je… je …

Yuuri baissa la tête, attendant que sa rougeur aux joues disparaisse.

\- Tu es tellement facile à faire réagir. Mais ne change pas, Yuuri…

Victor se retourna vers ses rayonnages, sentant le regard légèrement honteux et interrogatif de Yuuri sur sa nuque. Mais il savait qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas, et qu'il reprendrait ses tâches comme si de rien n'était. Il l'entendit se retourner et se diriger vers la vitrine.

\- Makkachin, ne reste pas en plein milieu de l'allée, tu vas me faire tomber. Non, ce n'est pas l'heure des caresses… Makkachiiiiin …

La voix enjôleuse de Yuuri s'adressait clairement à son chien, un grand caniche marron que Victor avait déjà depuis 5 ans. Celui-ci l'accompagnait partout. L'appartement du russe étant à l'étage, Makkachin voyageait régulièrement entre son tapis dans le salon, et la boutique. Il adorait Yuuri, qui lui rendait bien, le couvant de caresses et de gourmandises. Encore un bon indicateur : Yuuri était vraiment l'homme qu'il lui fallait.

oOoOoOoOo

Yuuri attrapa son écharpe, son bonnet et son manteau. Sa journée à la boutique était terminée.

\- J'y vais Victor ! A demain !

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas dîner avec moi ce soir ? Demanda Victor, plein d'espoir. On m'a parlé d'un japonais sympa au centre-ville…

\- Non, non, c'est gentil, Victor ! Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mais tu sais bien que je ne peux pas me permettre de le faire tous les soirs, répondit Yuuri, avec un peu de gêne et de regret cependant. Le programme était pourtant bien tentant, et Yuuri adorait ces moments de tête à tête avec Victor.

\- D'accord, je comprends, soupira Victor, cachant à peine sa déception. Sois prudent en rentrant, Yuuri. A demain.

Un dernier geste de la main et Yuuri laissa son patron terminer de ranger la boutique et la fermer pour la soirée. L'air dans la rue était glacial, l'hiver russe se montrait particulièrement froid. Yuuri remonta le col de son manteau, essayant de colmater le moindre accès à sa peau vulnérable. Il était lui aussi un peu déçu de son refus mais il avait un budget serré à tenir. La compagnie de Victor lui était vraiment agréable, un peu trop d'ailleurs. Et ce mois-ci, Victor l'avait sollicité plusieurs fois. Il avait bien entendu la déception dans la voix de son ami, et il ne se cachait pas que cela lui avait fait presque plaisir. Il n'était donc pas le seul à apprécier ces soirées où ils dînaient en tête à tête, et où Victor, connaissant sa gourmandise, s'attelait à lui faire goûter toutes les spécialités russes, et même d'ailleurs. Ces soirées étaient des prétextes pour échanger sur leur passion commune de lecteurs, mais aussi pour profiter de l'un et l'autre dans un autre cadre, moins professionnel. Ils s'appréciaient vraiment beaucoup, et ils en étaient conscients tous les deux.

Ses pieds le dirigèrent vers l'appartement qu'il occupait avec son colocataire, à quinze bonnes minutes de la boutique, sa situation financière de nouveau ne lui permettant pas encore de prendre totalement son indépendance. Non pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie, bien au contraire, mais il devait se montrer patient. Avoir trouvé un tel travail si peu de temps après son arrivée était une véritable chance. Il n'avait pas un salaire mirobolant mais parfaitement décent, et avec encore un peu de temps, il aurait suffisamment mis de côté pour prendre son envol, et enfin vivre seul. En y repensant, il avait tellement hâte d'avoir son propre toit. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé encore. Même à Détroit, il avait partagé son petit studio avec Phichit, son ex-meilleur ami. A 23 ans, il était temps de se créer un petit pied à terre, et peut-être avoir enfin le sentiment d'être chez lui.

Il se sentait heureux, comme rarement, d'avoir trouvé un travail qui lui plaisait autant. Les journées passaient très vite et il était toujours étonné lorsque le soir tombait. Cela faisait beaucoup rire Victor d'ailleurs. Repensant à lui, Yuuri ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Son patron était vraiment un être à part. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il s'était senti presque ébloui. Une beauté glaciale comme il en avait rarement vu : des cheveux argentés presque surréalistes avec une frange qui retombait devant son œil, des yeux bleus-gris dans lesquels il serait capable de se noyer, et un corps magnifiquement sculpté. Victor faisait sans conteste parti des plus beaux partis de Russie. Quand Victor lui avait annoncé après un entretien plus que sommaire qu'il l'embauchait, Yuuri avait cru qu'il rêvait. Cet homme était un ange descendu sur terre pour l'aider, avait-il même cru un instant.

Bon, dans la réalité, Victor n'avait rien d'un ange. Yuuri s'en était vite rendu compte en travaillant avec lui : facétieux, espiègle, un peu enfantin parfois, désinvolte et doté d'une mémoire approximative, il prenait clairement un malin plaisir à essayer de faire rager Yuuri, plus réservé et pudique dans ses sentiments. Mais impossible de lui en vouloir : derrière ce caractère taquin se cachait un cœur en or et un homme réellement investi et passionné dans ce qu'il faisait. Victor ne lui avait pas caché sa condition privilégiée : il avait été élevé parmi la caste aisée et ses parents, généreux et adorant leur fils unique bien aimé, le laissaient parfaitement à l'abri du besoin. Ouvrir une boutique de livres était son rêve depuis toujours et il avait toujours garder l'idée de pouvoir partager au public tout le plaisir qu'il ressentait en se plongeant dans un bon livre. Il n'avait certes pas besoin de cette boutique pour vivre mais elle le rendait pleinement heureux.

A ce moment-là, Yuuri avait fait ce qu'il s'était toujours refusé de faire depuis son départ d'Hasetsu, sa patrie : il était tombé amoureux. Victor avait certes des défauts, mais il le faisait se sentir important, et prenait le temps de discuter avec lui. Victor l'écoutait, prenait soin de lui à travers des petits gestes, des attentions, et il s'intéressait vraiment, il sentait qu'il n'y avait pas de comédie. Mais à côté de cela, Victor avait cette légèreté, cette âme un peu volatile, qui laissait penser que rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais vraiment le toucher dans son cœur. Yuuri savait donc que jamais il ne pourrait espérer être aimé en retour. Mais peu lui importait au final, c'était même mieux ainsi. Il n'avait pas le droit de laisser Victor rentrer dans sa vie, il le respectait trop pour ça. Il avait trop peur des conséquences s'il se laissait aller à cette erreur. Leurs sorties au restaurant étaient déjà une entorse aux règles que Yuuri s'était imposé, mais il n'avait pas pu résister, inexorablement attiré par le bel argenté aux yeux si captivants.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Yuuri, en levant les yeux, se rendit compte alors qu'il était bientôt arrivé à destination. De la rue, il vit que l'appartement était allumé. Pavel était donc déjà arrivé de son travail, et n'avait pas fermé les volets des fenêtres, le faisant soupirer. Le froid étant relativement rude, il était convenu que le premier arrivé fermerait l'appartement, pour éviter que l'air glacial ne pénètre trop et les pousse à augmenter le chauffage, coûteux. En ouvrant l'appartement, il sentit l'alcool à plein nez, le faisant de nouveau soupirer. En plus d'être négligent, son colocataire avait aussi un sérieux problème d'alcool. Il allait encore devoir…

\- Yuuuuuuuuuri ! Tu es làààààààààà…

\- Bonsoir Pavel, répondit Yuuri, fixant d'un air désespéré l'épave qui se dirigeait vers lui en titubant.

Son colocataire, un véritable russe répondant au doux nom de Pavel, pouvait être parfaitement adorable lorsqu'il était sobre, mais particulièrement pénible lorsqu'il avait bu. Yuuri l'avait contacté via une plateforme internet, qui permettait de se mettre en lien avec des personnes recherchant des appartements en colocation. Ils avaient les mêmes attentes, partager un appartement plutôt sur du court/moyen terme en attendant de pouvoir vivre seul. Enfin, c'était ce que Pavel avait dit à Yuuri. Le japonais en doutait de plus en plus après ces 8 mois à le côtoyer.

\- ça fait des heuuuuures que… je t'attends, Yuuuuuri, bougonna ledit Pavel, le regardant d'un air vacillant.

\- Tu n'as pas été travaillé aujourd'hui ? Tu as encore trop bu, Pavel, le réprimanda doucement Yuuri, en essayant d'éviter les mains qui voulaient le toucher, tout en ôtant son manteau pour le poser sur le portant de l'entrée. Il jeta un regard sur le désordre du salon, une bouteille de vodka quasiment vide trônait misérablement sur la table basse, et la forme avachie du canapé lui indiqua que son colocataire était encore assis là quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Tu n'es pas ma mère, Yuuuuuuuuri… Grogna Pavel, la bouche pâteuse. Et j'ai juste pris deux verres…

\- Tu as arrêté de compter après ? Ironisa Yuuri. Vu comment tu es, ça n'en fait pas que deux que tu ingurgites. Tu devrais aller te coucher.

\- Avec toi, Yuuri.

Yuuri déglutit. Il essaya d'oublier cette boule au ventre qui lui serrait l'estomac. Une nouvelle fois, Pavel recommençait avec ces avances. Il le rejetait pourtant à chaque fois. Mais son colocataire refusait de comprendre que Yuuri ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui. Il se prépara à battre en retraite tranquillement vers sa chambre, pour éviter une nouvelle confrontation. Il était fatigué ce soir et Pavel pouvait se montrer un peu trop entreprenant si Yuuri lui laissait la moindre ouverture. Ils partageaient en commun la cuisine et le petit salon mais ils avaient chacun leur chambre avec un petit cabinet de toilette, préservant ainsi leur intimité.

\- Pavel, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas possible. Ne me le fais pas répéter à chaque fois, c'est désagréable pour nous deux. Rejeta une nouvelle fois Yuuri, la gorge un peu serrée.

\- Je suis capable…de te donner du plaisir, mon Yuuriiii. Ne t'inquiète pas, je prendrais soin de toi. Je sais comment m'y prendre… Tu vas adorer ça.

Le colocataire de Yuuri le regarda avec une lueur indéfinissable dans les yeux.

Yuuri fronça les sourcils, et cette fois, son ton était légèrement fâché :

\- je ne suis pas ton Yuuri, Pavel. Et je ne suis pas du tout intéressé. Puisque tu ne veux pas m'écouter encore une fois, je te souhaite une bonne nuit. Je vais me coucher. Tu devrais faire de même.

Le jeune japonais tourna le dos à son colocataire, lui signifiant que leur conversation était terminée. Pavel n'avait jamais été violent dans ces situations, maintes et maintes fois répétées depuis leur cohabitation, il était juste très collant et très insistant quand il était comme ça. C'est pourquoi Yuuri ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'il était violemment agrippé en arrière et projeter face contre terre. Il n'eut pas le réflexe de se protéger alors que sa tête heurta violemment le coin de la table basse, avant de tomber au sol.

La douleur lui vrilla le crâne, alors qu'il essaya de se remettre debout, en titubant. Complètement hébété, il toucha son front douloureux, sentant un liquide poisseux coller sur sa peau. Il resta un peu interdit, sans réellement comprendre ce qui se passait. Mais Pavel n'en avait visiblement pas fini. Il sentit soudainement l'homme le saisir par derrière et l'attirer à lui pour vraisemblablement l'emmener dans sa chambre. Yuuri réalisa que la situation lui échappait complètement :

\- Pavel, ça suffit, arrête !! Hurla-t-il, terrorisé. Arrête, arrête, arrête !!

Le hurlement sembla agir comme un électrochoc sur l'homme alcoolisé, qui lâcha soudainement Yuuri, qui retomba au sol. Yuuri se releva alors aussi promptement qu'il le put et profita de sa libération pour courir vers sa chambre et se barricader en sécurité.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta le dos contre sa porte, comme un geste désespéré pour se protéger. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, semblant de pas vouloir se calmer avant un bon moment, ce qui n'était pas du tout bon signe chez lui. Il devait se calmer. Dans le brouillard, il entendit les pas de son colocataire se diriger vers sa propre chambre. Le bruit de la porte qui claque dans l'appartement le fit sursauter puis plus aucun bruit ne vint percer le silence lourd qui succéda à tout ce désordre. Yuuri se prépara alors à passer une très mauvaise nuit.

A suivre... 

A très vite ! 


	2. Chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et sans perdre de temps... La suite, plus courte ! 
> 
> Enjoy !

** Chapitre 2  **

\- Ohayo Victor.

La voix fatiguée de Yuuri résonna étrangement dans l’oreille de Victor, lui faisant relever la tête à l’entrée de son assistant. Écarquillant les yeux, il s’écria :

\- Bonjour Yuu… Oh mon Dieu, que t’est-il arrivé ??

Yuuri grimaça. Bien sûr, il ne s’attendait pas à ce que Victor ignore simplement l’immense hématome qui mangeait une grande partie de son front, avec une belle éraflure en prime, mais le ton profondément inquiet que son patron utilisa renforça son sentiment de honte qui ne le lâchait pas depuis la veille. Sa situation était tellement ridicule. Pas moyen de raconter cela à Victor.

\- Oh, ce n’est pas grand-chose, bafouilla Yuuri. Je me suis cogné hier soir.

Ce n’était pas un mensonge. Il s’était _réellement_ cogné… contre la table basse.

\- Eh bien, tu ne t’es pas raté, Yuuri. As-tu mis quelque chose dessus ? S’enquit Victor, les sourcils froncés, scrutant attentivement le visage du jeune japonais.

Yuuri resta un peu coi face à la question mais se ressaisit rapidement :

\- Euh…eh bien, non pas vraiment, je n’ai pas… Je me suis couché et… Juste une serviette d’eau chaude pour essuyer…

Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu’il était resté enfermé toute la nuit dans sa chambre sans oser aller chercher le moindre sac de glace dans le frigo, de peur de recroiser son agresseur. Il s’était contenté de nettoyer sa plaie et poser une serviette chaude qu’il avait pris dans son cabinet de toilette pour soulager l’élancement et la bosse qui se formait, mais il n’avait aucun autre médicament avec lui. Surtout pas.

\- Viens avec moi, Yuuri. Ce n’est pas sérieux du tout.

Le ton était un peu sec, mais Yuuri savait que c’était son inquiétude qui parlait. Il se laissa diriger par Victor vers l’arrière-boutique et s’assit sur la chaise qu’il lui indiqua avant de quitter la pièce.

Mon Dieu, il devait faire peur à voir. La secousse d’hier l’avait proprement bouleversé, et il n’avait quasiment pas dormi de la nuit, la peur au ventre. Pavel n’avait rien tenté de plus, cuvant tranquillement son alcool pendant la nuit. Ce matin, il ne l’avait pas recroisé, à son grand soulagement. Après s’être habillé, Yuuri s’était proprement enfui de son appartement, sans passer par la case cuisine, ayant trop peur que son colocataire ne se lève alors qu’il serait en train de déjeuner.

Et le voilà, devant Victor, qui revenait avec un tube qu’il n’identifiait pas. Se positionnant devant lui, le russe ouvrit l’opercule et fit couler une crème blanche sur ses doigts. Yuuri sentit alors le produit froid sur son front, agissant comme un anesthésiant sur l’hématome qui le lançait quand même encore assez durement. Puis, prenant conscience de la situation, il ne put empêcher ses joues de rosir légèrement, à la sensation des doux doigts de Victor sur sa peau, étalant la crème d’une manière infiniment douce. Il savait que son visage était marqué : le miroir lui avait renvoyé une bien piètre image de lui ce matin, les yeux cernés, et la bosse jaunâtre qui mangeait une partie de son front. La coupure s’était déjà bien refermée, la plaie ne suintait plus. Le pli sur le front de son ami en face de lui, lui indiquait qu’il était concentré et légèrement troublé. Yuuri garda le silence, il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Victor n’avait pas vraiment le cœur à sourire, même si le rouge aux joues que Yuuri tentait en vain de contenir à son contact, aurait pu le pousser à le taquiner un peu. Il s’appliqua à étaler la pommade en bonne couche sur la peau meurtrie de son assistant. L’hématome était assez large, indiquant la violence du choc. Yuuri avait lui-même mauvaise mine, après une probable mauvaise nuit. Victor tergiversa un peu, pour savoir s’il devait ou non se mêler de ses affaires. Le ton employé par Yuuri en arrivant l’avant convaincu que quelque chose n’allait pas, malgré ses dénégations. Il ferma le tube en soupirant puis s’empara d’une chaise et s’assit à face à Yuuri, qui sursauta face à cette position inhabituelle. Victor le fixa dans les yeux et demanda :

\- Et voilà, fit doucement Victor. Je t’ai mis une crème cicatrisante. Ta coupure n’est pas vilaine, tu n’as pas besoin de points je pense.

\- Merci Vic-

\- Où est-ce que tu t’es fait ça ? L’interrompit son ami. Tu as glissé dans la rue ?

\- N… Non, pas du tout. Hier soir, je suis arrivé à l’appartement, et … et en fait… Bah, il faisait noir et l’appartement n’était pas bien rangé… Je me suis empêtré les pieds, enfin… tu vois. C’est pas très glorieux.

Yuuri s’enfonçait dans son mensonge, inventant au fur et à mesure une histoire grotesque. Il ne voulait pas mentir pourtant. Pas à Victor. Mais il ne voulait pas qu’il s’inquiète. Ce n’était rien, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Et tu n’as pas pensé à allumer en rentrant ? Soupira de nouveau Victor, un peu incrédule. Yuuri, sérieusement, tu ne t’es pas loupé… Je suis à deux doigts de t’emmener à l’hôpital.

Yuuri bredouilla :

\- N-N-Non, Victor, ça n’est pas la peine. C’est juste un petit bl…

\- Petit ? Yuuri, tes lunettes se sont rayées quand tu es tombé ? Tu n’as pas vu pas la taille de ton hématome ? Répondit Victor, qui ne put éviter d’être sarcastique.

\- Mais non, mes lunettes vont parfaitement bien. Ecoute Victor, vrai-

Le bruit de la sonnette interrompit le dialogue gênant, décrispant d’un coup Yuuri qui n’avait pas conscience que son corps était tendu comme un arc.

\- Reste ici, Yuuri. Je m’occupe du client.

Le ton de Victor ne souffrait d’aucun refus et Yuuri resta parfaitement immobile. Il entendit Victor accueillir le client de sa boutique de sa voix claire et avenante :

\- Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ?

Yuuri se glaça instantanément lorsque le client répondit :

\- Bonjour ... Je … je cherche Yuuri. Il travaille ici, n’est-ce pas ?

Pavel. Non. Ce n’était pas possible. Il ne lui avait jamais dit où il travaillait.

\- Yuuri n’est pas disponible pour le moment. Souhaitez-vous que je lui laisse un message ? répondit Victor, d’un ton bien plus méfiant. L’homme en face de lui ne lui inspirait rien qui vaille. Le regard fuyant, le teint un peu rouge et l’allure un peu gauche, il ne savait pas s’il voulait vraiment savoir ce que cet énergumène voulait à son assistant.

\- Euh, eh bien…

\- Pavel, que fais-tu ici ?!

Yuuri rentra précipitamment dans la boutique, voulant à tout prix éviter une conversation qui serait très gênante sans aucun doute.

\- Yuuri ! Ecoute… Ecoute, je suis dés-

\- Franchement, Pavel, on en parlera ce soir. Le coupa Yuuri, précipitamment. Ne viens pas sur mon lieu de travail comme ça. C’est impoli. S’il te plaît. Va-t’en.

La voix de Yuuri était presque suppliante. Mais que faisait-il ici, cet abruti ?!

\- Mais… Non, Yuuri, écoute, je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris hier soir, je ne voulais vraiment pas…

Yuuri agrippa le bras de colocataire, le poussant vers la sortie dans un geste désespéré, et, chuchotant presque, lui dit d’une voix qu’il tentait de rendre ferme :

\- Tais-toi s’il te plait. On en reparlera ce soir. Sinon, je ne te pardonnerais pas du tout.

\- D’a…d’accord. Yuuri, je m’en vais. Mais s’il te plait, crois-moi, vraiment, je m’en veux…

Yuuri le regarda partir dans la rue, lui jetant un dernier regard amer et retourna dans la boutique. Mais le regard déçu et soupçonneux qu’il affronta lui fit ressentir bien plus de honte que la situation précédente.

Victor le regardait, la bouche crispée et les bras croisés. Le silence était lourd et Yuuri sut qu’il ne pourrait pas éviter la confrontation. Pas avec lui. D’une voix presque chevrotante, il lui dit :

\- Victor, je suis désolé. Je t’ai … menti tout à l’heure.

\- Ah oui ? 

Yuuri sursauta au ton un peu froid mais il savait qu’il l’avait cherché. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas aggraver la situation. L’amitié de Victor était bien trop précieuse pour lui :

\- Pavel est mon … colocataire. Je partage l’appartement dans lequel je vis avec lui. Il est gentil…mais il … il boit un peu. Un peu trop. Hier soir, ça a été un peu plus compliqué que d’habitude, expliqua-t-il avec hâte.

\- _D’habitude_ ? Reprit Victor, d’une voix dépitée.

Yuuri lui raconta sa piteuse soirée, la tête baissée, les joues brûlantes de honte, et de sa soirée, et de son mensonge. Victor n’allait jamais lui pardonner ça.

Victor soupira. Décidément, Yuuri lui cachait bien trop de choses. Comment avait-il pu lui dissimuler une chose pareille ?

\- Et c’est la première fois qu’il te fait ça ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- Oui ! Oui, je te jure, Victor, c’est vrai. Hier soir, il avait clairement abusé. Et … et il n’avait jamais… jamais été violent. C’était la première fois. Mais il ne s’est rien passé de grave, Victor. C’est juste un bleu. Vraiment.

« _Et la terreur dans tes yeux, ce n’est rien peut-être ?_ » brûlait d’envie de lui dire Victor, mais il réprima ses pensées, ne voulant pas le braquer davantage. Après tout, il avait un peu outrepassé son rôle à ce moment-là. Il ne put s’empêcher de lui demander une dernière chose :

\- Yuuri, reste vigilant, d’accord ? Même si cela ne s’est produit qu’une seule fois, rien ne te dit qu’il ne va pas recommencer. Les personnes en prise à l’alcool n’ont plus le contrôle de leurs actes, tu l’as vu hier. Garde cela à l’esprit.

La mise en garde sembla atteindre Yuuri, qui hocha doucement de la tête.

\- Et si tu as le moindre souci, tu m’appelles, d’accord ?

Bon, cette dernière phrase était sortie sans qu’il ne puisse la retenir. Mais Victor était sincèrement inquiet. C’est la seule façon qu’il avait trouvé de pouvoir les rassurer tous les deux, pour un temps.

\- Merci, Victor. Mais ça ira. Pavel était sincèrement désolé.

Victor resta muet. A cet instant, la naïveté de Yuuri lui semblait tellement fragile.

\- Victor…

\- Oui, Yuuri ?

\- Je suis désolé… pour tout à l’heure. Je t’ai menti. Je … je ne savais pas comment…

\- ça ira, Yuuri. Si tu me promets de ne plus me cacher des choses aussi graves. Soupira Victor.

Il n’était pas fâché. Sincèrement. Il savait que Yuuri avait simplement voulu éviter ses questions et qu’il ne s’inquiète. Vu son attitude vis-à-vis de lui, il pouvait s’y attendre. Mais il était un peu vexé quand même.

Yuuri hocha la tête et répondit :

\- C’est promis Victor. Et… et si on se mettait au travail ? Je suis navré de t’avoir fait perdre du temps. S’excusa le jeune japonais en se levant promptement.

\- Il n’est pas question que je te laisse travailler avec cette tête-là dans la boutique ! S’exclama Victor.

\- Mais Victor…

\- Retourne t’asseoir. Je ne suis pas un spécialiste des pansements mais je vais au moins essayer de te rendre moins effrayant !

Yuuri ne put empêcher un petit rire de franchir ses lèvres. Le ton badin employé le rassura : _son_ Victor était revenu. 

A suivre... 


	3. Chapitre 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir ! 
> 
> Nous sommes Dimanche, et comme promis, voici la suite de l'histoire. 
> 
> Ca avance un peu pour nos deux tourtereaux, mais tranquillement, calmement. Enfin... au début. 
> 
> Même si je n'écris pas non plus pour avoir des tonnes de retour, mais juste pour le plaisir, je serais curieuse de savoir, si jamais vous laissez une scribouille, que vous me disiez dans quel catégorie d'âge vous vous situez. Je me sens un peu dinosaure dans la fanfiction (J'écris depuis 2003, où j'étais majeure de peu...Je vous laisse faire une estimation ^_^). Peut-être devrais-je avoir honte mais ce n'est pas du tout le cas ! J'assume mes tendances lol. 
> 
> En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Je vous laisse à votre lecture ! 
> 
> Enjoy !

** Chapitre 3  **

\- Yuuri, est-ce que… tu accepterais de sortir avec moi, ce soir ? Je t’invite.

Yuuri s’étrangla à moitié en avalant de travers son morceau d’omelette. Fixant Victor de ses yeux larmoyants et sa teinte écrevisse, il se demanda ce qui avait encore piqué son si fantasque patron. Il ne prenait pas autant de pincettes pour l’inviter d’habitude, mais là, le ton était presque…hésitant.

Mais celui-ci le regardait vraiment sérieusement. Yuuri sentit qu’un refus serait mal venu. Il répondit alors, bafouillant légèrement :

\- Euh … euh… eh bien… pour-pourquoi pas, oui.

\- Parfait !

Victor semblait aux anges. Il frappa dans ses mains et reprit :

\- Je t’emmène donc dans un bar ce soir. Tu verras, c’est un lieu que j’affectionne particulièrement et que je souhaitais vraiment partager avec toi !

\- Vraiment ?

Yuuri restait un peu hébété. Quel était donc ce lieu capable de retenir autant l’attention et l’enthousiasme de son supérieur ? En tout cas, il était visiblement heureux d’y emmener Yuuri. Depuis son incident, ils s’étaient encore bien rapprochés, tout du moins, Yuuri le ressentait ainsi. Il sentait Victor bien plus protecteur encore, voir même un peu inquisiteur, s’assurant tous les jours que Yuuri allait bien, qu’il n’avait pas de souci et que Pavel se tenait à carreau. Il avait même commencé à fortement lui suggérer de chercher un peu plus activement un nouvel appartement et était même prêt à l’aider pour cela.

Malgré ses tentatives (ratées) pour essayer de garder un peu de distance avec Victor, Yuuri se sentait reconnaissant et redevable face à cette amitié si précieuse et confortable. Sachant que Victor était gourmand lui aussi, Yuuri, pour le remercier de ses attentions, s’était mis à lui préparer des petits plats typiques de son pays pour leur repas du midi, façon bentôs, s’attirant ses compliments sincères et démonstratifs. Voir les yeux de Victor pétiller de plaisir grâce à ses petits repas emplissait Yuuri de bonheur, un sentiment qu’il avait rarement eu le plaisir d’expérimenter. Il sentait pourtant bien qu’il était trop près de la ligne rouge, mais il n’avait jamais eu aussi envie de la franchir. Il était si faible face à Victor.

Il cachait cependant autant que possible à Victor la réalité de sa situation, sans lui mentir cependant. Même si Pavel s’était platement excusé de son attitude, celui-ci n’avait pas arrêté de boire pour autant et Yuuri rentrait tous les soirs, la peur au ventre. Son colocataire lui jetait parfois des regards brûlants de désir, pensant que Yuuri ne le regardait pas. Mais le jeune homme les voyait, et cela le terrorisait. Victor avait raison. Il devait partir. Vite.

L’après-midi fila bien vite, Yuuri ne pouvant empêcher son esprit de faire mille et une suppositions sur ce lieu bien mystérieux qu’il visiterait ce soir. Et quand vint le temps de fermer boutique…

\- Allez, Yuuri, mets ton manteau, je t’emmène, s’exclama Victor, d’un ton très enthousiaste.

\- Dès maintenant ? Est-ce loin ? S’enquit Yuuri, en mettant sa parka doublée.

\- Non, pas tellement. Mais je t’emmène en voiture. A pied, tu risquerais de finir geler avant d’arriver, se moqua Victor.

\- Victoooor…. Protesta faiblement Yuuri.

Il reconnaissait que, malgré tout l’amour qu’il avait pour la Russie, il n’arrivait pas à se faire à ce froid polaire et très humide.

Le voyage en voiture ne dura en effet que quelques minutes. Ils s’arrêtèrent rapidement devant un bar qui ne payait pas de mine. La devanture, décrépie par les années, avait sans doute été bleue dans le temps de sa splendeur. Deux ampoules clignotaient sous l’enseigne, tentant de survivre un peu plus face au temps qui s’écoulait. Malgré tout, Yuuri tomba immédiatement sous le charme. Quelque chose de particulier se dégageait de ce lieu.

Victor le traîna avec enthousiasme vers le bar. Yuuri comprit vite pourquoi. Ce lieu était ce qu’on appelait communément _un bar à livres_. Partout, des étagères croulaient sous des œuvres littéraires, plus ou moins récentes. Des personnes lisaient, visiblement absorbées par leur ouvrage, d’autres semblaient débattre autour d’un titre, enfin, certains ne faisaient que consommer mais étaient probablement attirés par la sérénité qui se dégageait de ce lieu. Mais tous étaient religieusement respectueux du calme du lieu.

\- Oh Victor, tu es venu aujourd’hui ? Interpella une voix lorsque Victor passa devant le comptoir du bar.

\- Oh, bonsoir Chris. Oui, ça faisait un moment ! Mais je ne suis pas seul, répondit Victor, la voix légèrement suave et s’arrêtant devant un homme blond aux cheveux bouclés, et aux yeux perçants, qui essuyait des verres derrière le comptoir.

\- Oooooh, et qui donc est ce petit mignon ? Fit le dénommé Chris, que Yuuri identifia comme le probable barman, très sexy au demeurant.

\- Je te présente Yuuri, répondit Victor, rapidement.

Ledit appelé s’inclina légèrement et dit alors :

\- Bonsoir Monsieur. Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance.

Le barman partit dans un rire tonitruant, déstabilisant le japonais :

\- Mon Dieu, Victor, il est a-do-ra-ble !!! C’est ton petit-ami ?

Yuuri manqua de s’étouffer à la question très choquante, quand on connaissait les mœurs délicates russes. Victor répondit sans hésitation cependant, comme si c’était normal :

\- Non, non, pas du tout, Chris. C’est mon assistant et aussi ami.

Même si c’était vrai, Yuuri ne put empêcher de ressentir un petit pincement au cœur, en même temps qu’une légère chaleur dans le creux du ventre.

\- Mais… N’est-il pas à ton goût ? Questionna le barman, très curieux.

Yuuri vit Victor froncer légèrement les sourcils, semblant désapprouver l’attitude de ce barman mais néanmoins ami :

\- Chris, il y a des choses qui ne se disent pas… Ma table est-elle disponible ?

\- Oui, sans problème ! Mais la prochaine fois, appelle pour la réserver, on ne sait jamais !

Victor opina de la tête puis dirigea Yuuri vers une table au fond.

\- Nous serons bien installés ici. J’adore ce bar. Quand j’ai envie de me détendre, je viens ici. Je n’avais encore pas pensé à t’y emmener. On a été tellement occupés ces derniers temps en même temps… s’excusa presque Victor, ôtant son manteau et s’asseyant sur la banquette usée.

\- Je ne connaissais pas ce bar, mais … l’atmosphère a quelque chose de vraiment spéciale et … je me sens détendu. Répondit Yuuri, faisant de même. 

Ils s’étaient assis face à face et Yuuri était tellement absorbé à détailler la salle dans laquelle il était qu’il sursauta quand il entendit la voix de Chris derrière son dos :

\- Que souhaitez-vous boire ? Victor, comme d’habitude ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Ajoute-nous aussi de quoi grignoter, une belle assiette s’il te plait !

Yuuri comprit grâce à l’échange que Victor avait pleinement ses habitudes et il détailla discrètement le beau barman en face de lui. Grand, un corps très athlétique, les yeux clairs et les cheveux blonds, ledit Chris semblait tout droit sortir d’une gravure de mode.

\- Yuuri ? Que souhaites-tu boire ? Demanda Victor, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oh… eh bien, je ne sais pas… Sans alcool si possible.

Chris souleva légèrement un sourcil mais sourit ensuite de toutes ses dents :

\- Monsieur est timide ? Okay, okay, je vais te confectionner un cocktail de mon jus ! Tu vas m’en dire des nouvelles… mais dis-moi Victor…

\- Mmmm ?

\- C’est le fameux Yuuri dont me parle le chaton à chaque fois qu’il va chez toi ? Je n’avais pas le rapprochement tout à l’heure…

\- Bon sang, Chris, Yuri t’entendrait parler comme ça, il ne serait pas ravi, ne crois-tu pas ? Rit doucement Victor.

\- Oh, mais je ne me prive pas, même quand il est là, c’est mon employé quand même !

Yuuri qui tentait de suivre la conversation eut un éclair :

\- Oh, Yurio travaille ici ??

Chris eut un rire tonitruant, s’attirant des regards des gens attablés à proximité :

\- Yurio ??? Tu l’appelles comme ça, toi ? Et il te laisse faire ?

Yuuri hocha la tête.

\- Et il ne t’a pas déjà dévissé la tête ? Bon sang, tu lui as fait un sacré effet, à ce gamin ! Franchement, personne n’a jamais réussi à le dresser, à part Beka, et encore… Des fois, je n’aimerais pas être à sa place…

Chris retourna à son bar pour préparer les commandes, encore légèrement secoué de son rire. Yuuri se tourna vers Victor et l’interrogea :

\- Beka ?

\- Le compagnon de Yurio, expliqua Victor, très naturellement.

\- Le … le compagnon ? Hésita à comprendre le japonais.

\- Hum, hum… Oui. Demanda Victor. Otabek travaille ici avec Yurio, ils se sont rencontrés dans ce bar, ils sont un couple depuis deux ans maintenant. Beka a bien du courage si tu veux mon avis.

Yuuri eut un petit rire. En effet, pour le peu qu’il croisait le jeune Yuri, il savait qu’il n’était pas facile à vivre :

\- Je voudrais bien le rencontrer.

\- Ce n’est pas de chance, c’est leur jour de repos. Mais un autre jour… si tu veux.

Yuuri regarda Victor. Etait-ce une autre invitation ? Il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. L’atmosphère bien plus intimiste de ce bar contrastait fortement avec les précédents restaurants qu’il avait découvert avec Victor. Il était certes habilement éclairé pour que les lecteurs puissent parcourir leurs ouvrages sans difficulté, mais les alcôves étaient bien pensées, permettant d’assurer l’intimité des gens qui venaient chercher le calme. La place de Victor était un peu en retrait, et assurée d’une parfaite tranquillité. 

Chris apporta les breuvages et les laissa tranquille ensuite.

\- Tu viens depuis longtemps ici ? Demanda Yuuri, curieux, sirotant avec délice son cocktail fruité.

\- J’ai la chance de connaître Chris depuis très longtemps. C’est un très bon ami. Il est suisse d’origine. Et quand il a monté ce bar, cela a été l’occasion de nous mettre en partenariat. C’est un bon client maintenant. Expliqua Victor, visiblement heureux.

Yuuri imbriquait les pièces du puzzle. En effet, Yurio, le salarié dont Chris venait de parler, venait régulièrement chercher les livres commandés par le bar. Yuuri n’avait jamais su où allait les commandes et où pouvait travailler ce Yurio, personnage haut en couleur qui adorait embêter Yuuri. Maintenant, tout était clair.

\- Je connaissais le concept du bar à livres mais je n’y avais jamais mis les pieds, reconnut Yuuri.

\- Comment le trouves-tu, alors ? demanda Victor, couvant Yuuri d’un regard doux.

\- Vraiment curieux… et apaisant.

Yuuri se sentait vraiment bien. Il découvrit pendant la soirée le fonctionnement du bar. Il flâna parmi les étagères, suivi de Victor, qui prenait un plaisir visible à lui faire découvrir d’autres auteurs qu’il affectionnait. Il se sentit vite comme un poisson dans l’eau, et le sourire ne quitta pas son visage, même lorsque Victor le raccompagna chez lui.

\- Cela semble t’avoir plu, Yuuri. Remarqua Victor, arrêtant la voiture à proximité de chez Yuuri.

\- C’était juste énorme, Victor ! S’exclama Yuuri, très joyeux. Je ne connaissais ce concept que de nom mais le découvrir, c’est juste un vrai plaisir.

\- J’en suis heureux.

Yuuri hésitait. Devait-il oser ? C’était presque insurmontable pour lui. C’était même _dangereux_. Mais sa volonté vacillante disparut complètement lorsqu’il se plongea dans les yeux brillants du russe. Il se jeta à l’eau :

\- Victor ?

\- Hm ?

\- Tu … tu crois qu’on pourrait… recommencer ? Y retourner… euh… tous les deux un autre jour ?

Il vit alors Victor sourire et il espérait que sa rougeur ne se voyait pas trop dans l’obscurité de l’habitacle.

\- Mais oui, j’en serais heureux, Yuuri. Vraiment. Répondit sincèrement Victor, essayant de dissimuler l’excitation dans sa voix.

Enfin, une initiative de son ami.

\- Merci pour cette soirée, Victor. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit.

\- Rentre bien et sois prudent, d’accord ?

Yuuri grimaça un sourire : quand Victor était comme ça, on dirait sa mère. Il s’empressa d’oublier cette remarque, qui lui faisait bien trop de mal. 

\- J’ai juste à monter les escaliers, ça devrait bien se passer. A demain !

Il resta sur le trottoir, le temps de voir la voiture disparaître de son champ de vision puis monta à l’appartement. Il était vide, Pavel n’était même pas rentré. Bien qu’il fût tard, Yuuri se surprit à espérer qu’il avait trouvé à crécher ailleurs comme parfois, lui promettant une nuit au calme, sans angoisse.

Il se déshabilla dans la salle de bain, gardant juste son boxer, se sentant encore tout léger et presque euphorique de sa soirée. Victor avait été charmant. Il en avait même presque oublié leur relation si particulière, profitant simplement de sa présence et de ses attentions. C’était encore plus dur de calmer les élans de son cœur dans des situations comme ça, mais il avait profité quand même de la douceur du moment. Chris s’était révélé un barman certes curieux mais très sympathique. Il n’en avait pas l’air mais il était lui aussi un véritable mordu de la littérature sous toutes ses formes, le poussant à créer ce café particulier, qui connaissait un véritable succès.

Était-ce cette sensation d’euphorie qui l’avait un peu engourdi ? Était-ce juste un relâchement de sa part ? Toujours était-il que les mains froides qui s’emparèrent possessivement de sa taille lui tira un hurlement qu’il ne put empêcher, lâchant de surprise sa brosse à dents dans le lavabo de son cabinet de toilettes. Il se rappela alors avec effroi qu’il n’avait pas fermé sa porte de chambre à clé, comme il le faisait tout le temps pourtant ces derniers temps.

\- Shhhh, shhhh, Yuuri, tu vas réveiller tout l’immeuble…

\- Pa…Pavel ? Mon Dieu, mais tu fais quoi, là ? Tu m’as fait une peur terrible.

Yuuri sentit ses jambes flageoler et il se retint au lavabo pour ne pas tomber, tout en essayant de se dégager de l’étreinte de son colocataire, encore une fois bien imbibé. Les relents d’alcool étaient presque suffoquant, poussant Yuuri à plisser le nez de dégoût. Mais l’ivrogne n’en avait visiblement cure et se pencha pour lécher le cou de Yuuri :

\- Yuuriiiii, j’ai envie de toi. J’en peux pluuuus. Je veux plus attendre. Laisse-moi te touch…

\- Pavel ! Cria Yuuri, en essayant de s’extirper avec force, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Tu ne vas pas recommencer, tu m’avais promis. Je ne veux pas. Ce n’est pas possible, je ne t’aime pas comme ça !!

L’homme qui lui faisait désormais face le regarda d’un œil torve, le faisant frissonner violemment. La voix pâteuse, il rétorqua d’une voix bien plus agressive :

\- Moi aussi, j’en ai assez Yuuri. J’en peux plus de t’attendre… J’en peux plus de te voir rouler du cul devant moi. Et là, tu crois que tu fais quoi, en slibard ? Tu passes ton temps à me tenter ! Alors, donne-moi ce dont j’ai envie.

Yuuri avait la gorge sèche, et la sueur coulait derrière son dos. La terreur lui tordait l’estomac, l’empêchant de réfléchir correctement. Le dos contre le lavabo, sa main se balada discrètement autour de la vasque et il agrippa alors la première chose qu’il sentit sous ses doigts : une paire de ciseaux.

\- Pavel, tu as imaginé toutes ces choses, répondit Yuuri, en essayant de ne pas avoir la voix trop tremblante. J’ai été clair avec toi dès le départ : je ne cherchais pas une aventure, ni de relation. Je n’envisage rien de tout cela avec toi. Je voulais juste une _colocation_. Maintenant, s’il te plait, lâche-moi et _va te coucher_.

Les derniers mots furent suppliants. Yuuri le vit le regarder de manière encore plus intense et vicieuse, et sentit soudain la prise autour de sa taille s’affirmer encore plus.

\- Non, Yuuri, j’ai trop attendu, ce soir tu seras à mo-whaaaaaaaaah ah Putain, putain, Yuuriiii ! Ça fait maaaaaaal !!

Yuuri lâcha en tremblant la paire de ciseaux ensanglantée qu’il avait planté dans un geste de défense dans le bras de son agresseur. Mais cela eut le résultat escompté : Pavel le lâcha sous la douleur et Yuuri eut juste une demi-seconde d’hésitation avant de prendre la fuite. Il sortit de la salle de bain, et l’esprit embrumé, courut vers la porte, mais Pavel, malgré son fort taux d’alcoolémie, avait encore des réflexes. Il le poursuivit, mu par la force de sa rage, et agrippa la jambe de Yuuri, le faisant tomber au sol à côté de son lit. La terreur força Yuuri à bouger immédiatement, poussant sur ses jambes, envoyant des coups de pieds à Pavel qui grognait, pour essayer de se sauver de cette maison de fous. Alors qu’il se relevait, Pavel le plaqua violemment au sol et lui envoya un fort coup de pied dans l’estomac, lui coupant le souffle sous la douleur. Yuuri se recroquevilla sur lui-même, tentant de protéger son corps des autres coups désordonnés qui pleuvaient sur lui. Il l’entendait hurler au-dessus de lui des propos incohérents, certaines injures russes se distinguant, sa rage et sa douleur s’exsudant à travers ses coups de pieds et de poing. Yuuri sentit ses lunettes se briser sous un coup de poing sur sa tempe. Tout son corps n’était que douleur et il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que son agresseur était parti, le laissant brisé sur le sol de sa chambre.

Il ne sut pas réellement combien de temps il resta au sol, sans bouger. Il n’entendait plus rien dans l’appartement. Il sentait que son corps s’engourdissait de plus en plus, le froid le pénétrait par tous les pores de la peau alors qu’il gisait à demi-nu, toujours en boxer. Il devait faire quelque chose pour s’en sortir, mais ses forces s’amenuisaient. Relevant légèrement la tête dans un gémissement, il tenta de se relever mais c’était trop douloureux. Son corps refusait de lui obéir. Lors d’un mouvement de tête, il repéra une lumière clignotante sur sa chaise, où il posait ses vêtements.

Son portable.

Il devait le prendre. Il devait appeler à l’aide. Sinon il allait mourir.

Mais qui ?

Un seul nom lui vint à l’esprit.

_A suivre..._


	4. Chapitre 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir !   
> Nous sommes Dimanche, il est l'heure du nouveau chapitre !   
> J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant.   
> Je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter alors bonne lecture !

** Chapitre 4  **

La soirée avait vraiment été idéale. Victor se sentait joyeux. Yuuri avait été d’agréable compagnie et il sentait qu’il l’avait réellement rendu heureux en lui proposant cette soirée. Et il ne s’était pas montré aussi farouche que parfois, acceptant la proximité de Victor avec moins de prudence qu’avant. Ces petites victoires rendaient Victor heureux, et plein d’espoir.

Et que dire de son invitation ? Victor savait que cela avait demandé un effort incommensurable à Yuuri de lui demander une telle chose. Mais il appréciait cet effort à sa juste valeur.

Bien sûr, il s’était bien demandé pourquoi cela lui importait autant, à lui, Victor Nikiforov, premier du nom, bien connu pour ne pas avoir la capacité de réellement s’attacher à quelqu’un, collectionnant les aventures sans lendemain et comptant si peu de _vrais_ amis autour de lui.

Mais avec Yuuri, tout était différent.

Yuuri n’était pas attaché à son rang social. Pour lui, il restait un petit libraire de quartier, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement, même lorsqu’il avait su la vérité.

Il était parfaitement conscient que son assistant le trouvait attirant, son regard était parfaitement éloquent même s’il essayait en vain d’être discret, mais il sentait que Yuuri ne s’attardait pas que sur son côté physique, et s’intéressait aussi à lui en tant que personne, ce qu’il avait _au fond de_ lui, et cela le touchait bien plus qu’il ne l’aurait pensé, malgré tout.

Yuuri cherchait aussi à lui faire plaisir, sans autre intérêt que de le rendre heureux, sans aucun geste intéressé de sa part. Ses fameux bentôs en étaient une des preuves mais il y en avait bien d’autres. A sa façon, certes plus réservé, il prenait soin de Victor par ses gestes, ses paroles douces et ses attentions quotidiennes.

Et il y avait tant d’autres bonnes raisons qui faisaient que Yuuri était un être à part dans le monde de Victor. Et que Victor s’en préoccupait bien plus qu’il ne le devrait de prime abord. Il avait depuis longtemps cessé de lutter par rapport à ça, trouvant leur relation bien trop agréable pour imaginer se refuser de l’approcher et d’imaginer quelque chose de plus.

Pourtant, il sentait que quelque chose coinçait encore. Yuuri luttait contre quelque chose. Quotidiennement, il le voyait dans ses yeux, cette sorte d’angoisse, cette insécurité permanente, cette peur trouble. Quand Victor se montrait trop affectueux, Yuuri se verrouillait et se montrait distant. A y bien repenser, c’était très vrai au début mais en ce moment, Yuuri acceptait davantage les remarques taquines et les contacts légers de Victor, sans s’en montrer aussi gêné qu’avant. Victor apercevait cependant encore ce nuage de doute passer parfois dans ses yeux. Il était intrigué certes, mais il n’était pas impoli ou même indiscret : Yuuri se confierait à lui s’il le souhaitait, et son rôle était de lui montrer qu’il pourrait le faire en toute sécurité.

Soupirant, son portable sonna alors que Victor allait se coucher. Il avait pris un bon bain en rentrant, prolongeant la félicité de cette douce soirée. Il se morigéna de ne pas l’avoir éteint avant d’aller au lit, il détestait être dérangé la nuit, mais quand il vit le nom s’afficher sur son écran, son cœur rata un battement et il décrocha très vite :

\- Yuuri ?

Il sentit le froid s’abattre lentement sur ses épaules en entendant le souffle erratique au bout du combiné.

\- Vic-Victor…

\- Yuuri, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Victor, tout en se relevant promptement, cherchant des yeux ses habits.

Le silence qui suivit lui sembla long. Très long.

\- J’ai…j’ai froid.

La voix était faible et suppliante. Victor ne put réfréner le sentiment d’urgence qui l’étreignait, enfilant son pantalon tout en maintenant le portable sur son oreille, sautillant sur place en essayant de ne pas tomber.

\- Yuuri, tu es chez toi ?

\- O ... oui.

Il y avait des trémolos dans la voix, prémices de sanglots retenus avec grande peine.

\- J’arrive, d’accord ? Je suis chez toi dans cinq minutes, Yuuri.

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre à l’autre bout du fil.

oOoOoOoOo

En fonçant vers l’appartement, Victor se dit qu’il se montrait peut-être bien imprudent. Si Yuuri avait des ennuis, peut-être qu’il fonçait lui aussi en plein dedans. Mais il n’arrivait pas à se raisonner, la voix faible de Yuuri résonnant dans sa tête comme une alarme incontrôlable.

Même s’il n’était jamais monté chez lui, Victor avait enregistré son adresse dans son portable, pour être sûr de ne pas l’oublier en cas de besoin, vu sa petite tête. Il se précipita vers l’appartement concerné, et fit face à la porte d’entrée. Il hésita brièvement puis posa sa main sur la poignée. A son grand étonnement, la porte s’ouvrit sans aucune résistance, le laissant entrer dans la pièce principale plongée dans le noir. Il était sans aucun doute possible dans le salon de l’appartement, propret et rangé de ce qu’il pouvait en juger. Il tendit l’oreille et seul le silence régnait. Avançant prudemment, une faible lueur attira son oeil vers le petit couloir du fond. La porte était entrebâillée, laissant transparaître un peu de lumière. Il la poussa avec prudence, tous ses sens en alerte. Son cœur rata de nouveau un battement en apercevant une forme humaine immobile au sol. Toute prudence envolée, il se mit rapidement à genoux au côté de la silhouette frissonnante, faiblement éclairée. Le bras de Yuuri reposait lâchement au sol sur son portable. Ses yeux étaient fermés et son souffle était erratique et sifflant. Touchant délicatement la peau visiblement très marquée de son ami, Victor sentit le froid à travers ses gants, et tira alors rapidement la couverture du lit à côté pour en couvrir son jeune assistant. Il se pencha à son oreille et murmura :

\- Yuuri, appela-t-il doucement, Yuuri. Je suis là. Est-ce que tu m’entends ?

Les yeux clos, Yuuri bougea légèrement pour signaler qu’il l’entendait, et poussa un petit miaulement de douleur.

\- Yuuri, je ne peux pas te bouger comme ça. Je vais devoir appeler les secours, d’accord ?

Seul un gémissement de protestation lui répondit. Mais Victor ne s’attarda pas. Son état semblait sérieux. Il ne voyait pas bien, mais il avait entraperçu les marques sombres sur tout le corps. Yuuri semblait avoir une plaie à la tête et ses lunettes gisaient au sol, cassées en deux. Tout en passant le coup de fil, il jeta un œil autour de lui pour trouver de quoi nettoyer au moins un peu sa plaie. Il n’entendait pas d’autre bruit. La lumière qui éclairait la chambre venait du cabinet de toilette attenant. Poussant la porte, il comprit que tout avait dû démarrer ici, lorsque Yuuri faisait sa toilette. La brosse à dents encore pleine de dentifrice gisait dans le lavabo et il vit une paire de ciseaux ensanglantée au sol, le faisant davantage frissonner. Sans rien toucher d’autre, il s’empara d’une serviette qui lui semblait propre et fit couler de l’eau chaude dessus.

Il retourna auprès de Yuuri, toujours comateux. L’inquiétude ne le quittait pas. Depuis combien de temps était-il comme cela ? Yuuri semblait vraiment frigorifié et le sang avait même commencé à sécher un peu.

Victor sentit une vague de culpabilité l’envahir tout en essuyant délicatement la plaie ouverte sur son front. Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir ? Yuuri lui avait soutenu que Pavel se tenait à distance depuis leur dernière altercation, et qu’il restait sur ses gardes. Victor ne voulait pas se montrer intrusif non plus, respectant sa vie privée, ni trop insistant, pour ne pas le braquer. Il continua à murmurer des paroles rassurantes à Yuuri, caressant ses cheveux, mais celui-ci ne bougeait même plus, augmentant son inquiétude un cran au-dessus. 

Aux aguets, il entendit la voiture de secours se garer dans la rue et se dirigea impatiemment vers l’entrée pour les guider.

oOoOoOoOo

Victor ne ferma pas l’œil de la nuit. Après avoir accompagné Yuuri aux urgences, il n’avait été autorisé à rester, n’étant pas de la famille. Il avait simplement pu aider à remplir sa fiche d’entrée et il ne l’avait pas revu à partir du moment où il fut pris en charge par l’équipe soignante. Le matin se leva et il avait pris sa décision, une décision unique il devait le dire, de fermer sa boutique au moins le temps d’aller voir comment allait Yuuri.

Il imaginait parfaitement le désarroi du jeune homme, seul et complètement isolé dans un pays qui n’était pas le sien, sans famille autour de lui, et qui allait se réveiller dans un hôpital inconnu et sans aucun moyen de communication vers l’extérieur. Victor était retourné à son appartement avant de rentrer chez lui dans la nuit, pour prendre des affaires à Yuuri, dont il aurait probablement besoin à l’hôpital. Il devait de toute façon lui apporter au moins son téléphone portable.

Il se retrouva dans le hall d’entrée de l’hôpital, sans accorder d’attention à sa propre attitude bien éloignée de son habitude, et se dirigea vers l’accueil, où une hôtesse attendait.

\- Bonjour, je souhaiterais savoir dans quelle chambre je pourrais voir Mr Katsuki, s’il-vous-plait ? Interrogea-t-il de sa voix la plus douce.

L’hôtesse releva la tête et eut un instant d’arrêt, avant d’élargir sa bouche de son probable plus beau sourire.

\- Mais bien entendu ! Savez-vous dans quel service il se trouve ?

La voix de la jeune femme était mielleuse à l’excès, mais Victor était habitué, parfaitement conscient de faire partie des plus beaux mâles de Russie. Cela lui ouvrait souvent bien des portes et ça ne ferait pas exception aujourd’hui.

\- Non, malheureusement. Il est arrivé hier par les urgences et je n’ai pas pu rester l’accompagner, répondit-il d’une voix exagérément contrite et le regard légèrement aguicheur.

\- Oh… Mais ne vous inquiétez-pas, je vais le retrouver quand même.

La secrétaire tapa frénétiquement sur son clavier, donnant tout ce qu’elle avait pour réussir à satisfaire le bel homme devant elle. Victor attendit patiemment et repartit victorieux, avec le sésame et les explications détaillées pour se diriger.

Prenant l’ascenseur, Victor s’arrêta au deuxième étage. Il ne savait pas si Yuuri serait en état de le recevoir mais il espérait de tout cœur que oui. Il s’arrêta alors au guichet d’accueil de l’étage avant de s’avancer plus, ne sachant pas s’il avait le droit.

\- Bonjour, je suis Victor Nikiforov, un ami de Mr Yuuri Katsuki, qui a dû arriver hier soir dans votre service. Je souhaiterais savoir s’il m’était possible de le voir, s’il vous plait ?

L’infirmière de l’accueil releva la tête et sembla également tomber sous le charme.

\- Je vais regarder. Avez-vous le numéro de chambre ?

Victor lui tendit le papier qu’il avait récupéré et elle fouilla dans ses dossiers, sans rien trouver cependant. Elle réfléchit alors à voix haute et dit :

\- Il est arrivé hier soir, c’est cela ? Je pense voir de qui il s’agit ? Il est d’origine japonaise ?

Victor hocha positivement la tête et dit :

\- Oui, il est brun, mince, à peu près 1m70, et typiquement japonais en effet. Il a … été agressé hier soir.

Cela lui coûtait de dire cela, mais si cela pouvait aider l’infirmière…

\- Oui, c’est bien ça. Ma collègue est partie faire le bilan. C’est pour ça que je n’ai pas son dossier. Je peux juste dire que la nuit n’a pas été très bonne, mais je ne sais rien de plus sur son état et s’il est visitable maintenant. Je vais me renseigner, d’accord ? Patientez ici.

Elle s’éloigna, laissant Victor s’asseoir sur les chaises de la salle d’attente. Plaçant ses mains contre son visage, dans une position presque implorante, il laissa vagabonder ses pensées, pour essayer de couper court à ses inquiétudes. Il revoyait Yuuri, étendu, sans connaissance sur le sol de sa chambre, son corps infiniment meurtri, témoin de la violence qui s’était déchaîné sur lui. Une fois de plus, une vague de colère traversa le corps de Victor, qui aurait certainement frappé le colocataire qui soupçonnait fortement d’être le coupable de cette horrible agression. Il espérait sincèrement que Yuuri n’avait pas été trop gravement touché, et qu’il pourrait se remettre rapidement. Il se jura de tout faire pour l’y aider, sans condition. Tout pour retrouver son sourire…

oOoOoOoOo

L’odeur était presque entêtante. Une odeur se mélangeant avec celle des médicaments, de produits antiseptiques, et encore une autre indéfinissable. Yuuri plissa le nez, écœuré. Il détestait _tellement_ cette odeur. Il venait d’émerger et il ne savait pas où il était. Dans un lit pour le sûr. Son corps était affreusement endolori, et le seul mouvement qu’il osa faire lui envoya une décharge dissuasive. Il ne put que tourner la tête, plissant les yeux pour essayer de voir, alors que ses lunettes répondaient aux abonnés absents.

Le jour était levé, laissant une faible lueur éclairer la chambre à travers les volets. Il était dans un lit, couvert d’un léger drap et d’une couverture de couleur foncée. Une perfusion était plantée dans son avant-bras droit, lui diffusant il ne savait quel produit. Son avant-bras gauche était visiblement plâtré au niveau du poignet. Il tenta un autre mouvement, s’attirant de nouveau une plainte alors que ses côtes lui faisaient affreusement mal et qu’un marteau-piqueur tambourinait dans ses tempes.

Malgré sa désorientation, il se remémora sans trop de difficultés ce qui s’était passé la veille au soir, un peu moins ce qui s’était passé ensuite. Juste cette sensation affreuse de froid et de torpeur qui l’avait envahi sans qu’il ne puisse rien n’y faire.

Soudain, cela le frappa.

Victor.

Il avait appelé Victor, dans un dernier sursaut de survie. 

Il avait dû venir, il avait dû l’emmener, certainement. Ou il avait appelé les secours, mais le résultat était le même.

Il l’avait sauvé.

Yuuri ne put s’empêcher de soupirer. Dans les degrés de pitoyabilité, il l’avait confronté à un seuil bien élevé. Pas sûr que cette fois-ci, leur relation s’en remette… enfin, s’il pouvait vraiment parler de relation entre eux. Il n’avait pas fait grand-chose pour que ça marche en fait. Là, il était sûr au moins qu’il n’y aurait rien de possible.

Il entendit frapper à la porte, et tourna instinctivement la tête, laissant échapper un gémissement.

\- Mr Katsuki, vous êtes réveillé ? Fit l’infirmière en rentrant avec un plateau fumant.

Yuuri ne put que hocher la tête, sa bouche encore très sèche.

\- C’est très bien, vous allez pouvoir déjeuner un peu. Il va falloir reprendre des forces Mr Katsuki.

Yuuri tenta quand même de parler un peu et seule une voix rocailleuse sortit de sa gorge, à mille lieues de sa voix habituelle :

\- Où …

\- Vous êtes à l’hôpital central de St Petersbourg. Vous rappelez-vous ce qui s’est passé hier soir ? S’enquit l’infirmière, commençant son examen et enlevant la perfusion, qui était terminée.

Yuuri essaya de déglutir, sans grand succès et répondit :

\- O…Oui, pas tout mais…

\- Vous avez été emmené par les secours hier soir. Vous avez été retrouvé au sol dans votre appartement par un ami. Vous étiez en hypothermie.

\- Ah ? D’accord…

Victor était bien venu alors…

\- Je vais essayer de vous redresser, d’accord ? Pas de mouvement brusque, vous avez trois côtes cassées, Mr Katsuki.

Il avait bien senti que son souffle était un peu gêné. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi maintenant.

Même si l’infirmière était très douce dans ses manipulations, la douleur le brûla dans tout son torse lorsqu’il se redressa.

\- Je suis navrée, ce sera douloureux encore un moment. Les antalgiques sont déjà au maximum, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus, s’excusa l’infirmière, en arrangeant les oreillers derrière lui.

Elle lui amena son plateau sur la table roulante devant lui.

\- Mangez, cela vous fera du bien. Mais prenez votre temps, d’accord ?

Une nouvelle fois, on toqua à la porte. Yuuri dirigea son regard vers l’entrée, voyant une nouvelle infirmière rentrer dans sa chambre.

\- Mr Katsuki, vous avez de la visite. Vous sentez-vous assez en forme pour recevoir ?

Yuuri eut un moment de blanc, sans savoir quoi répondre. Il était encore à peine réveillé.

\- Vous n’êtes pas obligé Mr Katsuki, vous devez aussi prendre le temps de déjeuner. Je vais lui dire de revenir plus tard, peut-être ?

\- Qu…qui est-ce ?

Il eut soudain la peur irraisonnée que Pavel l’ait retrouvé.

\- Un certain Mr Victor Nikiforov.

Son coeur fit un bond. De joie. De peur. De stress. Il ne savait même plus. 

\- Oui, oui… je veux le voir.

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls. Mais l’envie était vraiment trop pressante.

\- Bien. Mais pas trop longtemps, d’accord ?

Yuuri opina du chef : tout pour le voir.

La silhouette tant désirée ne mit pas longtemps à apparaître, prenant la place des deux infirmières qui sortirent de la chambre. Victor sembla soulagé de le voir et Yuuri lui adressa son plus beau sourire… en essayant de ne pas grimacer.

\- Bonjour Yuuri, je suis content de te voir. Dit Victor, se rapprochant du lit.

\- Ohayo, Victor.

Yuuri se sentit légèrement gêné, voyant Victor l’observer sous toutes les coutures, comme pour être sûr qu’il n’en manquait pas un petit bout. Il le vit serrer le poing le long de son corps et dire en grinçant des dents :

\- Yuuri, qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Comment ce salaud…

\- Victor… C’est ma faute, je n’ai pas été assez prudent… le coupa Yuuri, un peu affolé de ce changement de ton.

\- Ta faute ? S’étrangla le russe. Yuuri, grand Dieu, comment cela pourrait-il être de ta faute ? Tu as vu ce qu’il t’a fait ?

Si les yeux de Victor pouvaient lancer des malédictions, Pavel aurait été maudit sur place.

\- J’ai oublié de fermer ma porte à clé hier soir… Il… Il n’était pas arrivé, et puis je me sentais bien, la soirée avait été…tellement bonne. Je n’avais pas ressenti ça depuis longtemps. 

Yuuri s’interrompit, légèrement rougissant, et reprit :

\- Et… et un moment, je finissais ma toilette, il est rentré dans ma chambre et je n’avais rien entendu. Il m’a fait des avances, je… je ne voulais pas, moi. J’ai essayé de le repousser mais il … Je lui ai fait mal, Victor, j’ai eu peur, j’ai juste voulu me défendre.

Yuuri déglutit, revoyant la scène défiler sous ses yeux. Il tenta de contrôler sa respiration, pour ne pas laisser la panique prendre le dessus. Il se sentait encore très étourdi et encore un peu détaché sous l’effet des médicaments, il put donc continuer :

\- Il a perdu le contrôle, il était complètement ivre, et je venais de lui planter des ciseaux dans le bras.

Son discours dégoulinait de culpabilité. Yuuri se rendait compte qu’il avait provoqué la bagarre avec son geste qui lui semblait presque démesuré maintenant, mais Victor ne semblait pas d’accord :

\- Yuuri, tu t’es juste défendu, là. Il a failli te tuer.

Yuuri regarda Victor, il avait bien entendu l’inquiétude transparaître dans le ton de Victor ? Non, il devait rêver. Il essaya de détendre l’atmosphère :

\- J’ai l’air si mal que ça ?

\- Eh bien, si la dernière fois, c’était un _petit_ bleu, tu conviendras cette fois qu’il t’a carrément _refait_ le portrait, ironisa durement Victor.

Yuuri grimaça. Il sentait effectivement que ça le tirait de partout. Le moindre mouvement de visage lui faisait mal. Il n’avait pas vraiment envie de croiser un miroir.

\- Le médecin est passé ? Demanda Victor.

\- Non, je n’ai vu que les infirmières. Mais je n’ai pas besoin de lui pour savoir que j’ai mal partout. Ah, si j’ai trois côtes cassées, se rappela Yuuri. Et…

Il releva son poignet plâtré, pour le montrer à Victor.

Victor eut un rictus :

\- Il ne t’a vraiment _pas_ raté.

Yuuri percuta alors tout un coup et dit :

\- Victor !! Ne… ne t’inquiète pas ! Je serais capable de travailler je te le jure ! J’ai un peu mal mais si tu me laisses juste un peu de repos aujourd’hui, je …

La panique s’empara de lui, il se voyait déjà mis à la porte de la petite boutique, incapable de travailler et d’être utile à Victor. Mais un rire franc retentit alors dans la chambre, laissant Yuuri un peu abasourdi et lui coupant le souffle :

\- Yuuri ! Bon sang, dans ta situation, comment peux-tu te préoccuper de ça ? Et je ne suis pas un tortionnaire !! Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça, tu auras le repos dont tu auras besoin et tu reviendras travailler quand tu iras mieux. J’ai réussi à gérer deux ans sans toi, je devrais tenir encore. Et… de toi à moi, ne compte pas revenir demain !

La dernière phrase était une menace à peine voilée. Victor ne tolèrerait pas de le revoir tout de suite.

Yuuri soupira de soulagement mais garda cette boule de stress au creux de son estomac, qui ne demandait qu’à éclater :

\- Je te cause trop d’ennuis, Victor. Je suis désolé.

\- Disons que je ne m’ennuie pas depuis que je te connais. Mais je me serais passé de te voir comme ça, Yuuri, reprit doucement Victor, sincère.

\- Je…

Ils furent interrompus par la porte qui s’ouvrit sans prévenir. Un homme en blouse blanche, suivi d’une infirmière, encore une autre, rentra d’un pas sûr dans la chambre.

\- Mr Katsuki, bonjour. Comment s’est passé votre nuit ? Demanda l’homme, d’une voix forte.

\- Euh.. eh bien… Elle s’est passée …

Yuuri ne savait pas quoi dire d’autre, il avait été proprement assommé, sans doute par les somnifères et ne se sentait ni reposé, ni détendu, juste complètement étrillé.

\- Puis-je demander à votre visiteur de sortir pendant que je vous examine ?

\- Peut-il rester ? Demanda précipitamment le jeune japonais, surprenant tout le monde.

\- C’est à votre convenance, mais…

\- J’aimerais… si c’est possible… Victor ?

\- Pas de souci Yuuri, mais je ne serais pas très utile.

Yuuri lui tendit un regard presque terrifié. Victor sembla comprendre.

\- Ok, je ne bouge pas.

\- Mettez-vous au moins dans le fauteuil à côté de la fenêtre si vous le voulez bien, demanda le médecin, légèrement contrarié.

Victor se déplaça sans bruit, laissant Yuuri aux bons soins du médecin, qui se montrait un peu brusque, tirant quelques gémissements de douleurs à son patient.

\- Mr Katsuki, vous avez trois côtes cassées et votre poignet gauche est fracturé à deux endroits. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour les côtes, cela va se remettre avec le temps mais vous devrez vous reposer impérativement les premiers jours : pas de charge lourde, pas de mouvement brusque et bien sûr, pas de quelconque activité sportive. Si vous avez même la possibilité de rester alité, ce serait parfait. Vous devrez garder le plâtre au moins un mois et demi, nous referons un contrôle d’ici là.

\- Je ne peux…

\- Vous avez aussi une légère commotion cérébrale, le coupa le médecin, qui n’avait cure de ses protestations. Mais là encore, cela va se résorber dans quelques jours, vous devez juste surveiller si d’autres symptômes apparaissent : vomissements, étourdissements, nausées… de manière chronique. Vous reviendrez nous voir si c’est le cas. Je vous fais une ordonnance pour vos antalgiques, à prendre si douleurs. Voilà, je vous souhaite un bon retour chez vous. Vous pouvez sortir dès que possible.

Sans laisser à Yuuri le temps de s’exprimer, le médecin lui tourna le dos et sortait déjà de la pièce, visiblement pressé de continuer ses visites. L’infirmière lui jeta un regard désolé puis trottina derrière lui, fermant doucement la porte.

\- Eh bien, l’engorgement des hôpitaux n’est pas un mythe… Il vient de me mettre à la porte là ? Plaisanta Yuuri.

\- Je crois bien que oui, acquiesça Victor, lui-même un peu abasourdi.

Il avait l’impression d’avoir été spectateur d’un sketch. 

\- Mais… je n’ai même pas de vêtements… bredouilla Yuuri, encore sous le choc.

\- Ah ! Je savais que j’avais oublié quelque chose !

Yuuri vit Victor se relever brusquement et se pencher au pied du lit.

\- Tadam ! Je t’ai ramené des affaires, je suis retourné à l’appartement hier soir. J’ai même pris ton portable, j’ai pensé que cela pouvait être t’utile…

Yuuri resta sans voix puis son cerveau sembla repartir et sa voix trembla :

\- Tu … Tu es retourné à l’appart ? Mais … si Pavel…

\- Ce salopard n’est pas revenu. Et j’avais fait attention. Par contre, je n’ai pas pu fermer la porte à clé. J’espère que personne n’est passé derrière moi.

Yuuri soupira :

\- Ce n’est pas grave, il n’y a pas grand-chose de grande valeur même si ça resterait embêtant. Je ferais le tour tout à l’heure…

Victor se raidit :

\- Yuuri…

\- Oui ?

\- Tu ne vas pas retourner chez toi, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Hein ? Eh bien, si. Tu veux que j’aille où ??

Même s’il comprenait l’inquiétude de son vis-à-vis, Yuuri ne pouvait pas envisager autre chose. Il ne connaissait personne.

\- Yuuri, c’est impossible. La prochaine fois, il te tuera.

\- Victor… gémit le jeune homme. Je comprends ton point de vue mais…

\- Tu vas venir chez moi, trancha Victor, soudain.

\- Hein ??

Yuuri resta estomaqué.

\- Maimaimaimaimais…

\- J’ai une chambre d’amis, qui sera très bien pour toi. Et puis je te promets que je n’ai aucun problème d’alcool et que je sais me tenir. Makkachin sera ravi d’avoir de la compagnie en plus. Tu ne vas pas être capable de faire grand-chose les premiers jours, je pourrais t’aider pour les besoins courants.

\- Ce n’est pas la question !! Protesta Yuuri, rouge vif.

\- Alors c’est quoi le problème ?

Victor semblait s’amuser pour sa part de la gêne visible de son jeune assistant.

\- Tu … tu es mon employeur.

\- Oui, et ?

Yuuri haussa un sourcil, incrédule :

\- Eh…eh bien ça ne se fait pas.

\- Qui a décrété cette idiotie, Yuuri ?

\- Beh… bah, personne mais… ça semble évident, non ?

\- Ah bah, pas à moi ! Et puis, honnêtement, ça m’arrange. J’habite au-dessus de la librairie, et j’aurais mon assistant avec moi. Même si tu ne peux pas travailler, si j’ai besoin de toi pour quelque chose, je t’aurai sous la main. Comme tu as refait tout mon classement, c’est même plus que probable que j’aie besoin de toi quand même. C’est juste parfait, non ?

Yuuri regarda l’homme aux cheveux argentés avec ses yeux ronds. Mais d’où sortait-il une idée pareille ??? Il le savait fantasque, mais là, ça dépassait son imagination… Et puis… Même si l’idée était franchement tentante, Yuuri savait que ce serait dur de garder ses distances alors que la personne dont il était tombé amoureux serait si près de lui. Et puis… Il y avait…ça. Il avait peur de ses propres réactions face à Victor. Il avait peur que Victor ne découvre ce qu’il tentait désespérément de cacher depuis qu’ils étaient devenus proches.

\- Yuuri, de toute façon, je refuse de te laisser repartir dans ton appartement. Je me sentirais affreusement coupable s’il t’arrivait autre chose. Et tu ne veux pas que je m’inquiète pour toi, n’est-ce pas ? Et puis… Je ne suis pas _que_ ton employeur, non ? Lui dit Victor, le ton profondément culpabilisant.

\- Mais Victor… Si ça se passe mal ? Tenta Yuuri, perdu.

\- Franchement Yuuri, tu te poses vraiment la question ? Ça fait plus de 6 mois qu’on travaille ensemble, et je n’ai jamais connu une telle entente avec quelqu’un. Tu réussis à me supporter depuis tout ce temps, là où je n’ai jamais réussi à garder quelqu’un à mes côtés plus de quelques semaines, car ils s’enfuient tous en courant. Ça ne peut _pas_ ne pas bien se passer. Et en plus…

\- En plus ? Déglutit Yuuri.

\- Tes bentôs sont à tomber… saliva alors Victor.

Le sourire de Victor et ses yeux pétillants achevèrent de le décider.

\- D’accord… D’accord, mais juste le temps que je me remette. Je vais me mettre à chercher autre chose. De toute façon, il est grand temps que je le fasse. Consentit Yuuri, vaincu.

\- Oui, oui… On en reparlera ! Coupa Victor. Allez, enfile-moi ces vêtements, je te ramène avec moi !

Le ton enthousiaste et décidé acheva de réchauffer le cœur fragile de Yuuri.

A suivre... 


	5. Chapitre 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir !
> 
> Nous sommes Dimanche, il est l'heure de la suite !
> 
> L'avantage avec le fait de prendre le temps de poster, c'est que je prends le temps aussi d'étoffer un peu mes chapitres. Pas grand chose mais j'essaye d'améliorer par exemple l'ambiance, les ressentis... J'espère en tout cas que vous ne vous ennuyez pas en lisant, ou que vous ne trouvez pas cela trop rapide (même si cette fic n'est pas vouée à traîner en longueur depuis le départ donc il est possible que ça aille parfois un peu vite.) De même, à force de relire, modifier, j'ai quelques idées d'extras, après l'épilogue. Si toutefois certaines le souhaitent, je pourrais peut-être les envisager ou peut-être si je suis très motivée ^_^. Mais l'épilogue suffira peut-être à vous satisfaire !
> 
> Yuuri et Victor se rapprochent. C'est infime mais il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas, n'est-ce pas ?
> 
> Allez, bonne lecture et à Dimanche prochain !

** Chapitre 5  **

Victor ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être inquiet.

Décidément, Yuuri le faisait passer par tous les sentiments qu’il avait au final si peu expérimenté dans sa vie.

Il savait qu’il était parfois franchement détaché des choses, c’était sa nature profonde, et il n’avait jamais ressenti le besoin de changer. Il était parfaitement conscient que pas mal de ses -très- courtes aventures avaient fini par capoter à cause de ce trait de caractère gênant mais à aucun moment, il ne s’était dit que cela vaudrait peut-être le coup de faire un effort.

Alors, il se sentait un peu perturbé de ressentir de _l’inquiétude_ pour quelqu’un d’autre que lui ou ses parents, pour quasiment la première fois de sa vie. Et de vouloir à tout prix prendre soin de lui. Encore un fait nouveau.

Bon là, cela faisait déjà trois fois depuis leur sortie de la chambre d’hôpital que Victor évitait à Yuuri de se faire encore plus mal. L’équilibre de son ami était plus que précaire et le moindre obstacle sur son chemin était autant de dangers et de risques de chutes. Victor se posa sincèrement des questions sur la compétence du médecin qu’ils avaient vu. Yuuri était-il vraiment en état de sortir ?

Il avait dû l’aider à s’habiller, le jeune brun tenant encore à peine debout, alors que sa nuit n’avait été en rien reposante. Même s’il ne se plaignit pas une seule fois lors de l’opération visiblement douloureuse, Victor l’avait vu grimacer plusieurs fois, maintenant ses côtes dans un geste vain, espérant certainement diminuer les impacts désagréables. Yuuri avait le souffle court et tentait tant bien que mal de rester debout sans trébucher. Mais, malgré son insistance, Yuuri avait refusé que Victor aille lui chercher un fauteuil roulant pour l’aider au moins à aller jusqu’à la voiture. Victor grimaça face à cette fierté, qu’il jugeait mal placée. Mais après tout, Yuuri ne devait pas se sentir au mieux de sa forme. Et se montrer ainsi, sous ce jour difficile, face à son employeur, fut-ce Victor, ne devait pas être simple non plus. Victor n’insista pas.

Il aurait peut-être dû. 

Dans l’ascenseur, il le vit s’agripper à la barre de maintien comme si sa vie en dépendait, les poings serrés, laissant ses jointures blanches. Dans le miroir se reflétait sa tête, que Victor détailla sans même y penser. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, et semblaient même légèrement poisseux. Yuuri avait clairement besoin d’une douche. Un gros pansement cachait l’entaille de son arcade sourcilière ouverte et sa mâchoire était marquée par un hématome, qui s’étendait presque jusqu’à sous son oreille. Malgré ce bleu hideux, Victor remarqua qu’il n’avait jamais vu Yuuri sans ses lunettes. Il était déjà très mignon avec, et il serait certainement très sexy sans… Bon, présentement, c’était assez difficile de s’en rendre parfaitement compte.

\- Yuuri ?

\- Hmmmm ?

Yuuri se retenait de parler, les secousses de l’ascenseur ne lui faisant visiblement pas du bien.

\- Est-ce que tu vois quelque chose sans tes lunettes ?

\- Oh … Eh bien… si on pouvait… si on pouvait aller prendre… ma paire de rechange, je me … sentirais mieux. Réussit-il à dire, le souffle encore un peu anarchique.

\- Nous allons passer chez toi avant, et à la pharmacie chercher tes analgésiques.

Yuuri lui lança un regard reconnaissant mais ne décrocha pas un mot.

Le voyage en voiture sembla une véritable torture pour son jeune assistant. Yuuri agrippait fort la barre de la portière, serrant des dents au moindre virage et au moindre soubresaut. Victor essaya d’assouplir sa conduite au maximum mais il ne pouvait guère faire plus.

Arrivé devant l’appartement, Victor se tourna vers Yuuri et lui demanda :

\- Tu te sens capable de monter là-haut ? Tu peux à peine mettre un pied devant l’autre. Dis-moi ce que je dois prendre et…

\- Victor, tu m’aides déjà plus que je n’aurais pu l’espérer, je ne vais pas non plus abuser. J’en suis capable, ne t’inquiète pas. Protesta Yuuri, avec véhémence.

\- Ok, ok, mais je t’accompagne.

Cela ne se fit pas sans mal, comme le pensait bien Victor. Pavel ne semblait pas être revenu, au grand soulagement de Yuuri.

\- Prends le plus que tu puisses mettre dans ta valise, Yuuri. Cela t’évitera de revenir trop tôt. Conseilla Victor, un peu inquiet du peu de choses que prenait le jeune japonais.

\- Je ne possède pas grand-chose, tu sais Victor.

Le russe aux mèches argentés observa Yuuri, qui arborait plus une tête résignée qu’une tête triste. Il ne devait en effet pas perdre de vue que Yuuri ne s’était encore réellement posé nulle part. A cette pensée, Victor se surprit à ressentir une chape froide recouvrir légèrement ses épaules, se rendant un peu plus compte de son insaisissabilité. Yuuri n’appartenait à personne, n’avait aucune attache. Un jour, il disparaîtra sûrement de sa vie comme il en était venu… peut-être.

Une seule valise fut suffisante pour tout contenir. Des vêtements, ses affaires de toilette et quelques livres. Yuuri s’arrêta cependant dans la cuisine avant de partir :

\- Victor ? Demanda-t-il d’un ton un peu gêné.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce… Est-ce que ça te dérange si on emmène mon cuiseur à riz ?

Le petit rougissement de ses joues était absolument adorable et Victor pencha la tête sur le côté pour l’admirer discrètement :

\- Ça ne me pose aucun souci Yuuri. Ma cuisine est grande malgré le fait que je sois un piètre cuisinier. Et de ce fait aussi, mes placards regorgent de place !

Yuuri ne put retenir un petit rire, tintant agréablement aux oreilles du russe. Victor ne cachait pas son aversion pour la cuisine, commandant la plupart du temps des plats à emporter. Mais il savait que Yuuri, lui, était un excellent cuisinier. Il saliva de nouveau, pensant à ses petits plats du midi, et se dit que ça aurait certainement du bon, cette cohabitation.

Ils arrivèrent avant l’heure du midi dans l’appartement de Victor. Malgré le fait que le jeune japonais travaillait déjà depuis 6 mois à la boutique, Victor n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de l’inviter chez lui. Yuuri découvrit donc totalement le lieu, et cela semblait lui plaire, au vu des étoiles dans ses yeux.

\- Victor… c’est super grand en fait. Fit Yuuri doucement, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

\- Oh, pas tant que ça Yuuri, reprit modestement Victor. Mais je m’y plais vraiment. C’est bien plus mesuré que la demeure familiale, crois-moi !

Victor ne disait pas ça pour lui rappeler une nouvelle fois sa condition bourgeoise, mais il savait que Yuuri le comprendrait. Ce n’était pas ostensible, mais décoré avec goût. L’entrée donnait sur le salon, qui lui, ouvrait sur la cuisine, en effet grande et lumineuse, proposant multiples rangements et un bel îlot au milieu. Les baies baignaient la pièce de lumière, le soleil leur faisant grâce de sa présence en ce jour. Un escalier en métal montait à l’étage, laissant deviner une grande mezzanine, donnant à l’appartement un cachet un peu dans le style _loft_. A côté de l’escalier, au niveau du salon, une porte qui donnait accès à un couloir. Yuuri semblait réellement émerveillé par la beauté du lieu. Mais un aboiement se fit entendre, et Victor se positionna rapidement devant Yuuri pour réceptionner le paquet marron plein de tendresse :

\- Makkachin ! Doucement mon beau ! Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir.

Victor fit le plein de câlins à son chien, visiblement heureux de revoir son maître. Victor vit Yuuri tenter de se pencher pour caresser Makka mais il lâcha une plainte étouffée sans pouvoir aller au bout de son geste. Victor se releva, retenant Makkachin pour éviter qu’il ne lui saute dessus.

\- Yuuri, ne force pas. Makka, tu ne dois pas sauter sur Yuuri. Il a mal, tu vois.

Makka s’assied sur son derrière et remua la queue, tout en émettant un couinement comique. Avait-il compris ? En tout cas, il ne bougea pas.

\- Je suis désolé Makkachin, je ne peux pas te câliner aujourd’hui. Mais je me rattraperai, promis. S’excusa Yuuri, en tapotant tout de même la tête de la belle boule de poils.

\- Yuuri, l’appela doucement Victor, je t’emmène dans ta chambre, d’accord ? Elle n’a pas servi depuis des lustres mais elle est propre et rangée.

Il se retint de rajouter qu’elle n’avait même peut-être jamais servi depuis qu’il était ici.

\- Ça sera très bien Victor. Je suis déjà chanceux de ta proposition. Reconnut Yuuri, encore un peu gêné.

Victor lui montra la chambre, la première pièce à droite en rentrant dans le couloir. C’était assez petit, mais effectivement propre et même chaleureux. Yuuri sut qu’il s’y sentirait bien.

Victor entendit son téléphone sonner et il posa la valise de Yuuri à côté du lit.

\- Je vais répondre, Yuuri. Ne force pas et pose-toi un peu. Je reviens.

Il laissa Yuuri dans la chambre et retourna répondre à son portable.

Lorsqu’il vit le nom s’afficher, il eut un petit froncement de sourcils.

« _Chris_ » ?

Il décrocha, un peu curieux de cet appel.

\- Yoh Victor, t’en as mis un temps à décrocher !! Je commençais à m’inquiéter ! Fit la voix joviale de son ami.

\- Bonjour Chris. Il n’y a pas de quoi, je vais très bien. Que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel ?

\- Je voulais juste m’assurer que tu allais bien.

\- Eh bien, non pas que cela ne me fasse pas plaisir que tu t’inquiètes mais _pourquoi_ aujourd’hui ? Plaisanta Victor.

\- Yuri est passé tout à l’heure à ta boutique avec Beka pour récupérer ma dernière commande mais ils m’ont dit que tu avais fermé boutique. Vu que je n’avais jamais connu ça de ta part avant, j’ai tout de suite pensé qu’il y avait quelque chose qui n’allait pas. Tu as besoin que je vienne ?

\- Non, non, c’est gentil Chris. Je vais bien. Je vais rouvrir tout à l’heure je pense. Dis à Yuri de repasser dans l’après-midi.

\- Ton assistant ne pouvait pas tenir boutique à ta place ce matin ?

Purée, Chris était une vraie _folle curieuse_ quand il s’y mettait. Mais impossible de lui résister, et Victor ne lui cachait pas grand-chose.

\- Yuuri a été agressé hier soir. Je viens de le ramener chez moi, de l’hôpital puisque tu veux tout savoir, expliqua Victor dans un soupir.

-Mon Dieu ! En rentrant du bar ? Pourtant, les rues sont sûres en ce moment… Tu ne l’avais pas raccompagné ??

Victor sentit de nouveau le petit pincement de culpabilité dans son cœur :

\- Si bien sûr ! Que crois-tu ? Gronda-t-il tout de même. C’est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Et Yuuri n’est pas loin, donc…

\- Ok, ok, tu ne me diras rien maintenant, j’ai compris. Mais dis-moi au moins comment il va ? S’enquit son ami barman.

\- Il est bien amoché. Mais il va se remettre.

\- OK. Mais Victor…

\- Hm ?

\- Tu te rends compte que tu viens _d’introduire_ quelqu’un chez toi, n’est-ce pas ? continua Chris, la voix légèrement excitée cette fois.

\- Oh… Eh bien, oui.

\- Je savais qu’il y avait quelque chose mais … je ne pensais pas que ce serait si rapide. Victor, tu as tout mon soutien !! Il est absolument parfait pour toi.

Rien qu’au ton de sa voix, Victor pouvait deviner le clin d’œil salace qu’il lui lancerait immanquablement, le faisant sourire malgré tout.

\- Chris, attends avant d’envisager le mariage s’il te plait, plaisanta Victor, retrouvant sa verve habituelle.

\- Ouh là, oui ! Je n’ai pas mon costume de témoin encore ! Allez, je te laisse, le chaton est en train de me jeter un regard qui ne me dit rien qui vaille, là. Prends bien soin de lui !!

Et il raccrocha.

Victor soupira. Chris était vraiment une perle. Spécial, mais une perle. Cela faisait des années qu’ils se connaissaient, lui et Victor. Cela avait simplement commencé par une correspondance épistolaire, Chris étant suisse d’origine, puis cela avait migré vers une solide amitié. Victor avait été tellement heureux lorsque Chris lui avait annoncé qu’il s’installait dans sa mère patrie, et cerise sur le gâteau, dans sa ville chérie.

Ils avaient bien profité de leur jeune temps, pas si éloigné que cela. Victor n’avait que 27 ans, et ils se retrouvaient encore pour passer leurs soirées à s’enfiler shot sur shot, et se raconter leurs déboires, presque souvent amoureux. Chris n’était jamais dans le jugement, amenant cette sérénité à Victor, lui permettant de ne pas surjouer. Cette paix qu’il connaissait également aujourd’hui avec Yuuri, avec ce sentiment en plus…

La lourde valise en tombant fit un bruit sourd, mais Victor entendit parfaitement le glapissement de douleur. Il posa son portable sur sa table basse, non conscient qu’il s’était assis sur son canapé et se leva prestement.

\- Yuuri ? Tout va bien ?

Le souffle court, Yuuri était bien pâle et se tenait les côtes.

\- Je t’avais dit de ne pas forcer, Yuuri, le réprimanda Victor en ramassant la malle par terre. Cette valise pouvait attendre, non ?

\- Je… je sais bien, mais je voulais…

\- Tu vas surtout t’allonger et te reposer. Tu ferais peur à un cadavre.

Yuuri ne dit rien. Les larmes aux yeux, il luttait visiblement pour ne pas craquer. Victor ressentit une vague de tristesse l’envahir. Yuuri avait besoin de se détendre complètement, Victor avait parfaitement conscience qu’il retenait tant de choses en lui, mais il savait que ça ne serait pas facile.

Victor acheva d’installer tranquillement son nouvel hôte dans sa chambre, sous l’œil attentif de Makka, qui avait élu domicile sur le tapis de la petite chambre. Victor positionna les oreillers sur le lit de manière à ce que Yuuri puisse reposer son corps sans que celui-ci ne soit trop sollicité.

\- Victor, tu devrais aller ouvrir la boutique. Tu ne peux pas rester fermé toute la journée, demanda Yuuri, avec une pointe de culpabilité dans la voix.

\- Je vais y aller, oui, ne t’inquiète pas pour ça. Mais je veux m’assurer que tu sois bien installé avant. Par contre, je ne te promets pas que le repas soit d’un niveau correct. Je vais te faire ce que je peux avec ce que j’ai.

\- C’est … c’est déjà…

Yuuri retint un hoquet. Mon dieu, c’était dur. Mais il ne devait pas craquer. Pas maintenant. Il devait lutter. Il sentait pourtant l’effet des médicaments s’estomper et ce sentiment si familier monter dans ses entrailles… Il maîtrisa les larmes qui menaçaient à tout moment de jaillir, priant pour que Victor n’ait pas aperçu cet instant de faiblesse.

Victor lui prépara un léger repas, sachant que Yuuri n’avait pas encore retrouvé son appétit. Les médicaments qu’il lui donna l’assommèrent rapidement après et Yuuri s’endormit sous la surveillance de Makkachin. Victor en profita pour descendre à la boutique et rouvrir pour l’après-midi. Il espéra que la fin de journée ne serait pas trop longue, son inquiétude sourde ne le lâchant pas, ses pensées voguant régulièrement vers l’étage.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

L’après-midi au final passa relativement vite pour Victor. Les clients du matin sont tous repassés l’après-midi, un peu inquiet de voir leur boutique habituelle fermée en pleine semaine. Victor passa son temps à rassurer sa clientèle sur sa santé et celle de son assistant, et se sentit même vaguement surpris d’un tel intérêt de la part de gens qu’il connaissait juste professionnellement. La sollicitude, voir la _curiosité_ , de tous ces gens le mettait quelque part presque mal à l’aise. La nature humaine avait parfois un côté un peu _malsain_.

C’est en milieu d’après-midi qu’il vit une tête blonde connue franchir le pas de sa porte.

\- Yoh, le vieux. Ça y est, t’as fini de jouer au bon samaritain ?

Victor sourit. Décidément, il ne changera jamais.

\- Bonjour Yuri. Je vais bien, merci.

Le jeune homme, blond comme les blés, avec une coupe un peu désordonnée en carré mi-long, le regarda de travers puis haussa les épaules :

\- Je suis venu ce matin, t’avais fermé. Ça me fait chier de revenir, sérieux ! Mais pas le choix, Chris va trop m’emmerder sinon. Putain, préviens au moins ! Cracha le jeune russe.

\- Parce que tu crois que j’avais prévu ça, Yuri ? Je suis navré de t’avoir obligé à faire des allers-retours, mais au final, ça ne te fait pas de mal de sortir un peu, non ? Ironisa Victor.

\- Tu fais chier, Victor.

\- Moi aussi, je t’aime, Yuri. Attends-moi ici, j’ai au moins déjà préparé ton carton, tu n’attendras pas trop longtemps.

\- Manquerais plus que ça, tiens !

Victor retint avec peine un soupir alors qu’il retourna à l’arrière-boutique. Yuri était l’employé du bar de Chris, très compétent certes mais aussi très brailleur. Il était extrêmement impoli et agressif avec les autres, mais faisait des cocktails comme personne. Et même si son attitude pouvait déconcerter, Victor avait peu à peu vu ce que Chris avait perçu avant tout le monde chez le jeune homme : un énorme besoin d’amour et un cœur gros comme ça.

Bon, ce n’était pas flagrant lors des premiers contacts : Yuuri en avait fait les frais d’ailleurs, et Yuri le russe adorait particulièrement embêter Yuuri le japonais, pour on ne savait quelle raison d’ailleurs. Mais Yuuri n’en avait cure et restait extrêmement patient avec ce client pas comme les autres. D’aucuns diraient d’ailleurs qu’ils s’adoraient en fait.

Victor prit le colis et se dirigea vers Yuri.

\- Bon, … et il va comment le Katsudon ?

Victor sourit une nouvelle fois, s’attirant les foudres de son vis-à-vis :

\- Non, mais pas que ça m’intéresse !!! Va pas te faire des fausses idées avec tes sourires de merde, il peut même _crever_ !! Mais Chris m’a demandé et tu sais comment il est !

\- Yuuri se repose, ce n’est pas la grande forme mais s’il n’abuse pas, il devrait pouvoir revenir rapidement, consentit à dire Victor, sans s’offusquer outre mesure.

\- Lui, pas abuser ? T’as plutôt intérêt de l’attacher au lit, c’te cochon d’me deux. Même avec la crève, il préfèrerait la refiler à tout le monde que de s’arrêter…

Non, c’était même sûr. Yuri adorait Yuuri.

Le soir tombait relativement tôt en hiver. Victor commença à songer à fermer boutique quand il fut interpellé par un bruit bizarre. Tendant l’oreille, il essaya de comprendre ce qu’il entendait…

\- Makkachin ?

Son chien, habituellement tellement calme qu’il ne l’entendait jamais, gémissait et semblait gratter contre la porte. C’était faible mais Victor ne pouvait pas se tromper.

\- Bon, je crois qu’il faut que j’aille voir…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Yuuri s’était réveillé, une fois de plus la tête lourde et les côtes en feu. Il avait la bouche sèche, la soif devait le tenailler depuis un bon moment sans qu’il ne s’en soit rendu compte. Visiblement, les antalgiques avaient cessé de faire effet, son corps lui semblait affreusement courbaturé, comme après une intense séance de sport imprévue…

Le silence était roi dans la maison. Seule la respiration de Makkachin était perceptible dans la chambre. Malgré le fait que la boutique soit dans une rue relativement passante, Yuuri se fit la réflexion que l’appartement de Victor était vraiment bien isolé de l’extérieur, et même du froid. Une légère chaleur agréable l’accueillit alors qu’il sortait péniblement du lit. Cela lui prit quelques autres minutes avant qu’il ne réussisse à se mettre debout.

Son monde vacillait un peu et sa vision floue n’améliorait pas les choses. Il prit ses lunettes de rechange sur son chevet, en pensant que cela l’aiderait un peu. Ce n’était pas pire, certes, mais il avait l’impression d’être sur un sol boueux, tellement il chancelait en essayant d’avancer. Makkachin battit de la queue, comme un signe d’encouragement, et se leva pour le suivre. Yuuri sourit en pensant qu’il voulait certainement une promenade. Mais il en était bien incapable.

Il n’était pas familiarisé avec l’univers de Victor mais l’appartement était bien conçu et pas immense non plus. La cuisine était juste après le couloir, à gauche et il fit une pause, se courbant sur le bar en bois, en face des placards. Sa respiration était sifflante mais il savait qu’il ne devait pas s’en inquiéter. Ça reviendrait progressivement, quand il ira mieux. Par contre, son mal de tête était absolument détestable et il sentit le besoin de reprendre ses médicaments rapidement. Il trouva les verres d’un seul coup d’œil, visible à travers les portes vitrées des placards hauts. La cuisine de Victor était grande et belle, en tout cas au goût de Yuuri. Il en avait rarement vu d’aussi belle dans sa vie.

La boite de médicaments était dans sa chambre. Yuuri se maudit de ne pas avoir pensé à la prendre en partant. Il refit le chemin inverse, s’arrêtant en s’appuyant sur le mur du couloir pour stabiliser ses jambes tremblantes. Une fois dans sa chambre, il se rassit sur son lit, avalant avec bonheur l’eau qui lui rafraîchit la gorge. Il grimaça un peu tandis qu’elle se frayait un chemin vers son estomac, lui rappelant que sa cage thoracique n’était pas au mieux de sa forme. Il regarda les antalgiques avec dégoût mais il savait qu’il ne pourrait pas s’en passer cette fois. Puis il ferma les yeux, pour empêcher son monde de tourner.

Il eut un hoquet.

Mon Dieu, il allait vomir.

Victor ne lui avait pas montré la salle de bains. Il n’allait quand même pas vomir là, en plein milieu du sol de sa chambre, en parquet véritable.

Il se leva aussi promptement qu’il put, faisant abstraction de la douleur qui tambourinait contre ses tempes, et se dirigea dans le couloir, ouvrant les portes qu’il croisait. Heureusement, la deuxième s’avérait la bonne et il se laissa choir un peu trop violemment au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes.

La nausée avait été violente. Son estomac avait probablement protesté contre l’apport abusif de médicaments et le peu de nourriture qu’il avait ingurgité depuis la veille au soir. Il se sentait vidé. Étrillé. Misérable. Des larmes perlèrent dans le coin des ses yeux, tellement il se sentait pitoyable. Il avait fui sa ville natale d’Hasetsu, où sa présence était devenue gênante, puis avait pris la fuite une deuxième fois pour les mêmes raisons en quittant Détroit qui lui aurait proposé pourtant un meilleur avenir, si seulement il n’avait pas tout fait rater, pour atterrir en Russie car il se sentait attiré par ce pays mystérieux. Mais il avait fait un mauvais choix en termes de colocation. Bon sang, il n’aurait jamais cru que Pavel irait si loin. Mais il se savait naïf… Et il était faible… Un _putain_ d’homme faiblard et pitoyable. Cela se confirmait. Tellement. Sa sœur avait eu _tellement_ raison. Et maintenant, il n’avait plus de toit.

La seule bonne chose qui lui soit arrivé dans son périple, c’était Victor. Même s’il pouvait avoir un côté franchement agaçant, il se montrait très attentif vis-à-vis de Yuuri et cela lui faisait un bien fou. Mais il gardait cette peur que son employeur ne découvre ses sentiments si peu conventionnels. Yuuri n’avait jamais expérimenté un tel sentiment au cours de ses 23 années de vie, mettant du temps avant de comprendre cette émotion inconnue. Mais petit à petit, il avait senti que son attachement au beau russe aux mèches argentés n’avait plus rien de la simple tendresse.

Les larmes tombèrent franchement cette fois. Même si la générosité de Victor l’avait profondément touché, il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur d’une telle marque d’attention. Il se rendrait inévitablement compte très bientôt que Yuuri n’avait rien d’intéressant et ne méritait pas son amitié. Qu’il allait même devenir encombrant et pénible. Et il le détesterait franchement quand il saura à quel point Yuuri était fragile et déméritant. La peur lui vrillait l’estomac. Mais pourquoi avait-il accepté son offre ? Pourquoi s’était-il laissé attirer dans cette galère ? Pourquoi n’était-il pas _mort_ ce soir-là ? Ça aurait été bien plus _facile_.

Il avait conscience qu’il était en pleine crise, sans pouvoir l’empêcher. Ses pensées n’étaient plus rationnelles mais il ne pouvait les empêcher de tourner, et de lui faire tant de mal. C’était encore plus dur d’être observateur de sa propre déchéance.

Sa tête le faisait de plus en plus souffrir, le laissant gémissant sur le bord des toilettes. La nausée le laissa enfin tranquille mais il devait retourner se coucher sinon il finirait par s’endormir comme une loque sur les carreaux de la salle de bain. Dormir l’aiderait à tout remettre en ordre, à oublier ses idées noires. Il se remit debout, prenant appui de sa seule main valide sur le rebord de la cuvette, et se dirigea doucement, les yeux mi-clos et la main contre la paroi du mur, vers sa chambre. Mais une décharge encore plus douloureuse traversa son crâne, et il retomba à genoux en plein milieu du couloir, les mains tremblantes maintenant sa tête, luttant contre la terrible douleur qui semblait fendre son crâne en deux. Makkachin s’approcha, couinant, mais Yuuri ne parvint pas à le rassurer. Son monde n’était plus que douleur et souffrance.

oOoOoOoOoOo

\- Makkachin, qu’est-ce qui te prend, mon beau ?

Victor était monté rapidement, se demandant si quelque chose n’était pas arrivé à Yuuri. Il trouva Makkachin, la queue basse, couinant fort. Il sauta sur Victor quand il rentra et se dirigea sans attendre vers le couloir de l’appartement.

\- C’est Yuuri, c’est ça ? Demanda Victor sans attendre de réponse. 

Il suivit rapidement Makkachin, sentant son cœur s’étreindre légèrement. Puis il le vit, par terre à genoux, gémissant, se tenant la tête.

\- Yuuri ! Ça ne va pas ?

Seul un gémissement lui répondit, inquiétant Victor. Il se positionna à son niveau, pour essayer de le relever :

\- Tu n’as vraiment pas l’air en forme. Veux-tu retourner aux urgences ?

Victor sentit alors une main s’agripper à sa chemise, et un petit _Non_ tremblant franchit les lèvres de son ami.

\- Bon, je t’emmène au lit. Accroche-toi à moi s’il te plait.

Cela n’avait pas été commode, Yuuri pesait son poids et ne s’aidait pas beaucoup. Mais le russe réussit à le mettre dans le lit tant désiré. Yuuri ouvrit alors les yeux vers Victor, qui voyait toute l’étendue de sa souffrance.

\- Je vais te chercher une serviette chaude. Ça aide parfois.

Victor ne savait pas trop quoi faire d’autre, peu habitué à être souffrant. Mais il avait quand même quelques notions. Entrant dans la salle de bains, il constata que Yuuri avait été malade, et fronça encore une fois les sourcils. Ce serait tout de même plus prudent de revoir un médecin.

Entrant dans sa chambre, il posa la serviette chaude sur le front de Yuuri, qui soupira d’aise.

\- Yuuri, je dois passer un coup de fil, d’accord ? Je reviens te voir juste après.

Il s’isola dans le salon et appela un numéro familier :

\- Allô Yakov ?

oOoOoOoOo

\- Rien de très grave, Vitya. Tu peux te rassurer.

Victor soupira, sans s’être rendu compte qu’il avait retenu une partie de sa respiration.

\- Quand je l’ai vu aussi mal, je n’ai pu m’empêcher d’avoir peur que son état se soit aggravé. Après tout, il a été vite expédié de l’hôpital…

\- Tu as bien fait de m’appeler. J’ai pu refaire un check-up complet. Et il a eu l’air rassuré par ma présence quand même, même si je ne suis pas sûr qu’il se soit rendu compte de tout.

\- Il ne voulait pas retourner aux urgences… expliqua Victor. Merci Yakov.

\- Je n’ai pas besoin de remerciements. Je suis au service de la famille Nikiforov après tout. Mais j’avoue que j’ai été étonné par ton appel, taquina ledit Yakov.

\- Tu sais, je ne suis pas souvent malade. Je n’avais aucune raison de te solliciter avant, répondit Victor, le ton léger.

\- Souhaites-tu que je repasse pour voir son évolution ? Proposa le médecin de famille.

\- Ça ne te dérangerait pas ? Interrogea Victor, secrètement ravi.

\- Pas du tout. Pour le moment, je lui ai redonné des antidouleurs. Il doit rester au maximum allongé et éviter de se promener le temps que la commotion se résorbe bien, sinon le même épisode va recommencer. Donne-lui quelque chose de léger à manger ce soir, une soupe chaude par exemple.

Victor grimaça. Ses talents culinaires lui faisaient vraiment défaut. Cela n’échappa pas à Yakov, qui sourit.

\- Je peux aussi préparer la soupe. Ça peut faire partie de mes compétences.

\- Eh bien, à vrai dire…

\- Tu as des légumes au moins ?

\- Oui, oui, j’ai fait livrer quelques courses en sachant que Yuuri serait là mais...j’avoue ne pas savoir quoi en faire comme ça. 

\- Tu es devenu prévenant. C’est surprenant. Fit Yakov avec un sourire narquois.

\- Yakov…. Gronda Victor.

\- Non, je ne dis rien de plus. Comment va ta librairie ?

\- Ça se passe très bien, expliqua volontiers Victor. Ma clientèle est de plus en plus nombreuse, et tu vois, j’ai même dû recruter ! Me passer de Yuuri quelques temps va être difficile mais je ferais avec.

\- C’est ton assistant ?

\- Oui, cela fait 6 mois maintenant.

\- _Juste_ ton assistant ?

Victor regarda Yakov, le regard sévère.

\- Tu n’essayes pas d’enquêter sur ma vie privée, j’espère ?

\- Pas du tout ! Tes parents ne m’ont rien demandé, sache-le. Je voulais juste être sûr que …

\- Eh bien, si tu veux tout savoir, c’est _juste_ mon assistant… pour l’instant, répondit Victor, avec un petit sourire.

Yakov retint un sourire. Décidément, même s’il semblait avoir un peu mûri, Victor restait Victor.

oOoOoOoOoOo

\- Yuuri, je t’amène de la soupe.

Victor vit deux orbes bruns s’ouvrir sur lui, et il lui semblait que le regard que le jeune homme lui lançait était un peu plus lumineux qu’un peu plus tôt.

\- Ça sent bon, murmura-t-il, la voix un peu rauque.

\- Saches quand même que je n’ai aucun mérite ! Il faut rendre à César ce qui est à César. Yakov m’a largement aidé. Je n’ai fait qu’éplucher les légumes.

Il entendit un petit rire, allégeant le cœur de Victor, qui posa le plateau sur la table de chevet.

\- C’est la plus grosse partie du travail, Victor. Il y a donc bien du mérite de ta part, rit légèrement Yuuri. Mais… qui est Yakov ?

\- Le docteur Feltsman, qui t’a examiné tout à l’heure. Tu ne t’en rappelles pas ? Demanda Victor.

\- Je n’ai qu’un souvenir flou, je crois. J’avais tellement mal à la tête.

\- Yakov est notre médecin de famille, expliqua Victor, anticipant la question de Yuuri. J’ai pris l’initiative de l’appeler, tu avais vraiment l’air malade et j’étais un peu désemparé, s’excusa le russe, en s’asseyant sur le bord du lit.

\- Je te pose beaucoup de soucis, je suis désolé, Fit Yuuri, dans une plainte. Son sourire avait déserté son visage.

\- Eh bien, oui, je m’inquiète mais ça ne pose pas de _soucis_ pour autant, dans le sens que _tu_ sembles l’entendre. Donc, ne te tracasse pas de ça, n’est-ce pas ? Tout ce que je veux, c’est que tu ailles mieux, Yuuri. Je tiens à toi, répondit Victor, dans la plus grande franchise dont il était capable.

Il ne pouvait pas rater la rougeur qui s’empara furieusement des joues de son ami.

\- Mais…euh… enfin…. Victor, c’est… Enfin je veux dire…

\- Bon, on la mange cette soupe ? Le coupa Victor, dans un grand sourire.

Yuuri n’était pas tout à fait prêt. Cette conversation pouvait attendre un autre jour.

A suivre.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir !
> 
> On est dimanche, nouveau chapitre et j'aurais dû vous dire : le dernier... Mais en faisant ma relecture, mes ajouts et mes corrections, je me suis rendue compte que ce dernier chapitre était beaucoup trop long et que je pouvais encore scinder en deux pour garder un rythme. Je vais peut-être me faire tuer en disant cela, mais comme j'avais déjà annoncé six chapitres, je préférais être honnête : du coup il y en aura 7 + l'épilogue ! Et qui sait... je me suis peut-être laissée emporter pour un peu plus mais chut... C'est que je les aime, mes libraires ! Et j'ai du mal à les quitter...
> 
> Bref, ce one-shot a fini par devenir une histoire qui me plait bien, que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire, que je prends plaisir même à relire, et qui semble plaire, donc c'est tout benef ! 
> 
> Je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps et vous laisse à votre lecture !
> 
> Enjoy it !
> 
> A dimanche prochain !

**Bonsoir !**

**On est dimanche, nouveau chapitre et j'aurais dû vous dire : le dernier... Mais en faisant ma relecture, mes ajouts et mes corrections, je me suis rendue compte que ce dernier chapitre était beaucoup trop long et que je pouvais encore scinder en deux pour garder un rythme. Je vais peut-être me faire tuer en disant cela, mais comme j'avais déjà annoncé six chapitres, je préférais être honnête : du coup il y en aura 7 + l'épilogue ! Et qui sait... je me suis peut-être laissée emporter pour un peu plus mais chut... C'est que je les aime, mes libraires ! Et j'ai du mal à les quitter...**

**Bref, ce one-shot a fini par devenir une histoire qui me plait bien, que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire, que je prends plaisir même à relire, et qui semble vous plaire, donc c'est tout benef ! Merci à Swordetios, lasansamis, Amatis, Rosedeschamps, pour vos retours. Je dois dire que cela fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des avis !**

**Je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps et vous laisse à votre lecture !**

**Enjoy it !**

**A dimanche prochain !**

**Chapitre 6**

La cohabitation se passait au final très bien, malgré les craintes de Yuuri. Victor, contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit, se montrait vraiment très facile à vivre. Pourtant, Yuuri avait envahi de manière soudaine son espace privé, mais c'est comme s'il avait toujours vécu là.

Certes, les premiers jours, cela n'avait pas dû changer beaucoup les habitudes de Victor. Yuuri restait allongé au maximum, selon les préconisations du médecin de famille, qui lui rendait visite tous les deux jours. La commotion se résorbait bien, Yuuri sentait que sa tête ne lui faisait plus aussi mal, et il pouvait de nouveau la tourner sans qu'elle ne le rappelle à l'ordre à chaque mouvement un peu rapide. Pour ses côtes, c'était autre chose. Il ne pensait pas que se casser les côtes était aussi douloureux. Il jurait tous les jours dès qu'il faisait un mouvement brusque, avec l'impression de s'arracher la moitié de son abdomen à chaque fois. Cela faisait doucement rire Victor, une fois l'inquiétude passée.

Au bout de quelques jours, Yuuri se sentit assez confiant pour investir la cuisine de Victor et lui préparer un bon petit plat pour quand il serait de retour de la boutique. Malgré son poignet gauche plâtré, il était tout à fait capable de se débrouiller avec une seule main. Il était secrètement heureux de pouvoir lui en faire la surprise et il espérait que cela lui ferait plaisir. Il savait que Victor aimait sa cuisine et il se sentait presque important à chaque que Victor l'avait félicité pour ses bentôs. Il ne perdait pas de vue la masse désagréablement connue qui était revenue au creux de son estomac, qui lui rappelait que tout cela ne pouvait pas durer, mais il choisit temporairement de l'oublier, profitant de la sérénité du moment. Cela ne leur ferait pas de mal de toute façon de manger un peu maison. Victor était vraiment exécrable en cuisine, et il avait essayé juste une fois de refaire de la soupe sans Yakov. Yuuri ne put s'empêcher de pouffer à ce souvenir. Cela avait été un véritable désastre.

\- Yuuri ? Dis donc, ça sent super bon !

Yuuri tourna doucement la tête vers la porte d'entrée, adressant un sourire chaleureux à l'homme qui enlevait ses chaussures.

\- Ohayo Victor. J'espère que ce sera aussi bon que l'odeur !

\- Ah là là, tu n'as pas trop forcé, Yuuri ? S'inquiéta un peu son ami. Mais bon, je crois que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, je sens mon estomac faire des bonds !

Victor avait les yeux qui pétillaient et Yuuri se sentit presque encore plus euphorique. Il avait vraiment l'air _heureux_ etcela lui faisait _tellement_ plaisir. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas expérimenté un tel sentiment ? Il se retourna vers sa marmite bouillonnante, surveillant la cuisson délicate de son curry.

\- Tu as le temps de prendre ta douche avant de passer à table, si tu le souhaites. C'est presque prêt.

\- C'est un délice pour les yeux, déjà, Yuuri.

Dire qu'il fut surpris est un euphémisme : Yuuri fit un bond de côté lorsqu'il sentit le souffle et la voix de Victor sur son oreille, alors qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu se rapprocher de lui, absorbé par sa cuisine.

\- Vic-Victor ! Aïe !

Son cœur battait la chamade, et il posa sa main sur son torse, pour essayer de reprendre sa respiration et calmer la douleur de ses côtes. Il vit Victor froncer les sourcils, un peu surpris lui aussi, et visiblement désolé.

\- Dé…Désolé, tu m'as juste fait peur, expliqua rapidement Yuuri, pour ne pas que Victor se sente coupable.

\- Excuse-moi Yuuri, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

La voix était inquiète et sincère. Victor n'avait pas pensé à mal.

\- Ce…ce n'est pas grave.

\- Je… Je vais prendre ma douche, fit Victor, se retournant alors vers la salle de bains.

Yuuri reprit alors son activité, tout en essayant de calmer son rythme cardiaque et le rougissement qui commençait à s'emparer de ses joues.

Victor avait une assez haute estime de lui-même en général. Mais là, il voulait juste se traiter d'idiot. Il avait fait peur à Yuuri. Certes, il était loin d'avoir imaginé une telle réaction à leur proximité, qu'il recherchait un peu plus. Mais Yuuri sortait à peine d'une agression traumatisante, et lui, le surprenait maladroitement dans sa cuisine. Victor devait rester attentif au confort de son ami, pour l'aider à passer ce cap difficile.

Victor soupira. Il se sentait aussi secrètement ravi : Yuuri avait cuisiné pour _lui_. Enfin, pour eux. Yuuri devait en avoir marre de manger des plats de traiteurs, c'est sûr. Ils étaient bons, mais rien ne remplaçait la cuisine fait maison. Il salivait déjà d'avance de ce qui mijotait sur la cuisinière. Il avait gardé pour lui sa pensée secrète : Yuuri ferait une parfaite petite ménagère. Il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait bien pris la comparaison, mais Victor devait s'avouer que l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça…

La douche fit du bien et lui remit les idées en place. Il s'était parfaitement accommodé à la présence de Yuuri. C'était pourtant la première fois depuis qu'il vivait ici qu'il accueillait quelqu'un chez lui. Il était presque surpris de trouver cela si _facile_. Quand il retourna dans la cuisine, il vit Yuuri poser les serviettes sur la table.

\- Installe-toi Victor, j'ai déjà servi les assiettes.

\- Yuuuuuuuri, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela me rend heureux que tu ais cuisiné pour moi ! Reconnut Victor, le plus sincèrement du monde en s'asseyant devant son assiette.

Il ne put rater le rougissement des joues de son ami, qui resta coi, sans savoir comment répondre à cela. Yuuri ressentit tant de papillons de joie dans le ventre, qu'il essaya de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il n'était pas familier de cette sensation, pourtant très agréable. Le sourire sincère de Victor le rendait même émotif. Comment un simple curry pouvait-il avoir autant d'effet ?

\- Je … je voulais juste te faire plaisir, Victor, tu fais tellement pour moi…

\- Oh, mais tu ne me dois rien ! Mais tu me fais en effet vraiment plaisir…

La voix de Victor était plus douce, presque suave. Cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'ils pouvaient déjeuner ensemble, et encore, Yuuri ne tenait pas très longtemps assis sans ressentir de l'inconfort. Cependant, Victor appréciait leurs tête-à-tête. Les repas habituels pour lui se passaient seul, sur sa table basse, devant sa télé le soir pour se détendre. Sinon, chez Chris, et parfois chez ses amants de passage, quand il restait un peu plus longtemps. Mais là, il était chez lui et il avait tant de plaisir à accueillir Yuuri, qu'il devait reconnaître comme un _très_ agréable colocataire. Il ne put s'empêcher le taquiner de nouveau :

\- Attention, Yuuri, cependant !

Yuuri suspendit sa fourchette, à mi-chemin entre sa bouche et l'assiette, un peu inquiet.

\- Hum ?

\- Je pourrais m'y habituer et exiger que tu restes à mes côtés… fit la voix taquine du Russe espiègle.

Yuuri toussa de surprise, et ne put empêcher un léger glapissement de douleur. Victor se réprimanda mentalement et reprit :

\- Oh là, Yuuri, je te taquine, ne t'étouffe pas ! Veux-tu de l'eau ?

\- N-non… ça va aller. Oui… Oui bien sûr, je sais, je-je ne m'attendais pas à ça, enfin… j'ai compris, c'est juste… bégaya Yuuri, sans arriver à sortir une phrase complète.

\- Je devrais arrêter de te taquiner autant Yuuri, soupira Victor. Je suis désolé, je t'avais dit que je n'étais pas toujours très adroit. N'hésite pas à me le dire quand je vais trop loin.

\- N-Non !

Victor haussa les sourcils de surprise, puis sourit légèrement :

\- Non… quoi ?

\- Non, ne … ne t'arrête pas.

Dire que Yuuri était rouge tomate était un euphémisme. Dire une telle chose lui avait coûté un effort incommensurable mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, la phrase de Victor lui avait fait _peur_.

\- Oh, eh bien dans ce cas… Je continuerais et tu me supplieras d'arrêter …

\- Victor !

\- Tiens, tu vois, tu commences déjà, rit Victor.

Le repas fut absolument agréable. Yuuri ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois où il s'était autant détendu en compagnie de quelqu'un. Victor savait y faire et mettre les gens à l'aise avec lui… mais Yuuri savait que l'autre tranchant était possible. Il avait déjà vu Victor une fois parfaitement odieux avec un client … qui l'avait bien cherché. Victor était une personnalité complexe … et Yuuri savait que lui aussi. Ils semblaient pourtant merveilleusement bien s'accorder tous les deux.

Quand il se coucha ce soir-là, Yuuri se sentait heureux. Et en effet, il pourrait bien s'habituer à cette sensation-là.

oOoOoOoOo

Il avait fallu encore quelques jours de plus avant que Victor ne consente à ce que Yuuri revienne l'aider à la boutique. Mais le jeune japonais avait fait le forcing. Il avait arrêté les antalgiques, à son grand soulagement. Depuis qu'il pouvait se lever sans avoir de vertiges, il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort, seul dans l'appartement. Il ne pouvait pas encore promener Makkachin : le chien était imposant et il n'aurait pas eu assez de force pour le retenir. Il devait encore éviter les grandes ballades aussi. Mais son visage avait quasiment repris forme humaine. Il restait une fine ligne encore un peu rouge au-dessus de son arcade sourcilière, mais sinon les hématomes s'étaient bien résorbés. Il avait donc plaidé sa cause auprès de Victor : il était tout à fait capable de s'occuper des tâches administratives et de conseiller les clients en boutique. Il devait juste éviter de soulever des charges lourdes, avec une interdiction absolue de Yakov, pour ses côtes et son poignet.

Victor avait consenti. Yuuri lui manquait et la paperasse commençait à s'empiler de façon effrayante. Il était temps qu'il revienne.

\- Yuuri, tu n'es pas trop fatigué ? As-tu mal ? Est-ce que ça te tire ? Surtout, tu te reposes si ça ne va pas…

Yuuri leva les yeux au ciel plus d'une fois ce jour-là. Victor se montrait résolument mère-poule et c'était un côté qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Mais il sourit : en fait, cela faisait même encore voler des petits papillons dans son ventre et c'était une agréable sensation qu'il voulait encore et encore connaître. Victor était aux petits soins, anticipant au mieux ses besoins. Yuuri pensait qu'il se serait vite lassé de s'occuper de lui, la tâche devait être tellement ennuyante. Mais le russe aux mèches argentées ne s'était pas découragé, au contraire. Attentif, il veillait à ce que Yuuri en fasse le moins possible.

Cela ne pouvait pas durer. Yuuri le savait. La boule si _familière_ était toujours là, il la sentait prête à bondir. Il avait réussi à prendre sur lui toutes ces semaines chez Victor, certainement aidé par l'effet abrutissant des antalgiques et il espérait secrètement que cela continue ainsi le plus longtemps possible. Il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il ne faudrait sans doute pas grand-chose pour le faire basculer mais il essayait de penser à autre chose, voulant croire que peut-être… peut-être tout cela était enfin derrière lui. Depuis qu'il était en Russie, il se sentait mieux. Sa fuite avait été salutaire, conforme aux espérances de Yuuri. Il avait arrêté les médicaments, il n'avait plus peur de la _moindre_ contrariété. En se retrouvant seul, il avait récupéré des réactions à peu près normales. Mais il avait fallu qu'il s'attache à Victor. Et par là-même, le remettant face à ses démons. Les jours d'angoisse aux côtés de Pavel avait réenclenché le processus, de manière sournoise. Et maintenant, il avait cette nouvelle angoisse sourde que tout recommence.

\- Yuuri, tu es dans la lune ? Fit une voix moqueuse.

\- Oh… Oui, un peu. Excuse-moi Victor, je m'y remets de suite.

Victor soupira. Puis le tintement de la sonnette de la boutique retentit, Yuuri le vit se retourner joyeusement vers la porte pour accueillir son client :

\- Bienvenue dans notre bouti… Oh ?

\- Bonjour Victor.

Yuuri fronça les sourcils : il ne savait pas si Victor était contrarié ou juste un peu surpris. Il semblait connaître l'homme qui se présentait devant lui. Un homme assez grand et élancé, bel homme, brun et un très beau sourire.

\- Vladimir, cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

\- Eh bien, je me disais la même chose que toi, donc je me suis dit que j'allais te rendre une petite visite…

\- Tu t'es perdu, c'est ça ?

Yuuri entendit parfaitement le sarcasme dans la voix de Victor.

\- Oh… Victor, que tu es dur. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une raison pour venir te voir quand même, répondit l'homme, d'une manière faussement surprise.

\- C'est pourtant le même schéma que la dernière fois.

\- Victor, tu sais que toi et moi, c'est différent, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh mais je ne crois pas qu'il y ait eu de _toi et moi_. Il faut arrêter de vivre avec des fantasmes, Vladimir.

\- Vitya…

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Vladimir. Je ne crois pas t'en avoir un jour accordé le droit.

\- Ecoute, je vois que tu n'es pas très … hum… ouvert aujourd'hui, mais… moi je voudrais nous donner une seconde chance. Tiens, je te donne mon numéro. Appelle-moi, d'accord ? Et on pourra… hum… discuter… et plus, si ça te dit, enfin, tu vois.

Ledit Vladimir tendit un papier à Victor et sortit lentement de la boutique, comme s'il attendait que Victor ne le retienne. Mais celui-ci ne fit aucun geste dans cette finalité et Yuuri le vit avec soulagement disparaître du magasin. Il regarda alors Victor et il sentit un nouveau bond désagréable dans son ventre alors qu'il le vit jeter un œil sur le bout de papier et le mettre dans sa poche. Pas le jeter, _le mettre dans sa poche_.

_Envisageait-il de le rappeler ?_

Même s'il s'était montré catégorique, peut-être que c'était un moyen de se faire désirer ? Victor était tout à fait capable de faire ce genre de manœuvre. Yuuri avait parfaitement compris de leur simple conversation qu'ils avaient eu une relation.

Yuuri secoua la tête. Depuis quand cela lui importait-il ?

_Depuis que tu es amoureux de lui._

Oui, mais il n'oserait jamais le lui dire. C'était fichu d'avance. Il n'était pas assez bien pour Victor.

_Il ne te regardera jamais. Pas comme tu le voudrais._

Cela n'avait pas d'importance, il était heureux comme cela. Il devait s'en convaincre.

_Heureux ? Parce que te contenter de le regarder tous les jours en soupirant, cela te suffit ? Mais que crois-tu donc ? Que Victor va éternellement s'occuper de toi ?_

Victor était gentil et ne lui fera jamais de mal.

_Victor est intéressant et beau. Toi, tu es moche et insipide. Ta vie n'inspire que pitié. Et tu penses que tout cela va durer combien de temps avant qu'il ne se lasse ?_

Il suffisait juste qu'il garde Victor à distance pour qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte, il n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer, il le savait.

_Mais oui. Jamais il ne t'aimera de toute façon, il te fuira dès qu'il saura. Il te rejettera comme les autres. N'ose même pas lui dire._

\- Yuuri ? Yuuri ?!

Yuuri sursauta, la voix forte et inquiète l'avait sorti de ses sombres réflexions.

\- Yuuri, ça va ? Tu es tout blanc.

Yuuri regarda Victor, essayant de retrouver une contenance.

\- Si c'est à cause de ce qu'a dit Vladimir, il ne faut pas …

\- ça ne me regarde pas, coupa Yuuri brutalement, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air désespéré. Je n'ai pas à me mêler de ta vie, Victor. Je… je… je vais retourner dans le bureau, j'ai des courriers à préparer.

Il galopa plus qu'il ne marcha vers le bureau, essayant de se redonner une contenance. Il avait dû donner un beau spectacle à Victor, en prenant la fuite comme ça. Encore une fois, son esprit lui avait joué des tours et il avait fui. Il n'arriverait jamais à affronter ses peurs en face. Il n'était qu'un lâche. Il ne vit pas le regard décontenancé que Victor lui jeta, surpris de sa réaction.

oOoOoOoOoOo

La nuit était bien avancée quand Yuuri se réveilla en sursaut, haletant et en sueur. Encore un cauchemar. Depuis l'incident avec Pavel, Yuuri était sans cesse en proie à de mauvais rêves désagréables. Cette nuit-là ne faisait pas exception. Mais le cauchemar était différent : cette fois-ci, il concernait Victor. Victor qui lui demandait de quitter sa maison et sa vie, le mettant violemment dehors, pour accueillir Vladimir à sa place. Il savait que jamais Victor ne le ferait, pas de cette façon-là en tout cas, mais cela le mettait face à ses peurs les plus profondes. Le rejet de Victor. Le jour où Victor ne voudra plus de Yuuri. Le jour où il lui fera sentir qu'il était de trop.

_Tu sais qu'il le fera à un moment ou à un autre. Comme les autres._

Yuuri le savait bien. Il allait mieux. Il devait se hâter de se mettre à la recherche d'un logement. Mais il se sentait si bien ici…

_Victor ne voudra jamais que tu restes avec lui._

Non, non, bien sûr. Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'immiscer dans la vie de Victor. Mais le russe se montrait si doux et gentil avec lui… Peut-être…

_Tu n'es qu'un homme stupide et insipide, Yuuri. Jamais il ne pourra te regarder comme tu le souhaiterais. Tu n'as pas le droit d'aimer ni d'être aimé. Tu n'es qu'un déchet. Rappelle-toi…_

Non, il ne voulait pas s'en rappeler. Il voulait juste que cette voix se taise. Elle était partie pourtant. Pourquoi revenait-elle maintenant ? Yuuri gémit en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Il ne voulait pas encore sombrer, pas maintenant. Il allait mieux. Il pouvait tenir.

_Tu n'es pas fort. Rappelle-toi ce que t'as dit ta sœur. Mari a dit que tu étais faible et lâche. Elle avait raison. Tu passes ton temps à fuir au lieu d'affronter la réalité._

Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus erratique, le poussant à s'asseoir dans son lit pour essayer de mieux happer l'air qui lui manquait. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et il vit sa vision se troubler. Son esprit devenait complètement confus, le brouillard devenant de plus en plus épais dans sa tête.

Oh non.

Ça recommençait.

Il devait à tout prix se calmer. Il le devait…

La salle de bains. Une douche, de l'eau. Se calmer. Se lever.

Yuuri se releva avec difficulté de son lit, l'esprit complètement embrouillé et le souffle toujours très court. La douleur commença à se faire très forte sur sa cage thoracique, affreusement sollicitée par ses halètements forcés. Enfin, il réussit à se mettre debout mais ses jambes flageolantes ne purent le soutenir plus longtemps et il chuta lourdement au sol.

oOoOoOoOoOo

\- Makkachin, il est … trop tôt. Arrête…. Marmonna la voix de Victor endormi.

Mais son chien n'était visiblement pas prêt à obéir. En plus d'être monté sur le lit, il poussait Victor qui dormait profondément. Son maître se montrant peu coopératif, il le lécha soudainement au visage.

\- Makkachiiiiiiiin …. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Victor se réveilla à moitié, l'esprit encore embué de sommeil. Son caniche géant avait décidé visiblement de l'empêcher de dormir, quelque chose quand même d'assez inhabituelle pour Makkachin, qui était une vraie marmotte la nuit. Il regarda son chien, qui était descendu en voyant son maître s'asseoir sur son lit et il le regarda en battant la queue, prêt à descendre les escaliers de la mezzanine.

\- Makka, il est hors de question que je te sorte maintenant. Il est…

Victor prit le temps de regarder son réveil :

-… 3h ?!

Le russe ensommeillé soupira. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? Est-ce que sa gamelle d'eau était vide ? Peut-être était-ce juste cela ? Il soupira une nouvelle fois et se leva. Juste pour vérifier au cas où.

Makkachin descendit les escaliers, s'assurant que son maître le suivait. Victor, intrigué, le laissa faire. Il ne se dirigeait pas vers la cuisine mais vers le couloir. Il eut un sursaut et s'exclama :

\- C'est Yuuri ? C'est ça, Makka ?

Son chien ne pouvait pas lui répondre, bien entendu, mais se dirigeait bien vers la chambre du jeune japonais. La porte était fermée mais avant de toquer, Victor entendit de faibles halètements. Makka s'arrêta lui aussi devant la porte, couinant et grattant, confirmant les doutes de Victor.

Il toqua, attendant une réponse mais rien ne lui répondit. Il entreprit alors d'entrouvrir et vit de son angle que le lit de Yuuri était vide. Il ouvrit alors plus largement pour le voir par terre, couché en chien de fusil et semblant s'étouffer.

\- Yuuri !

Il se pencha à côté de lui et essaya de capter son regard. Les yeux écarquillés, Yuuri le regardait sans vraiment le voir avec beaucoup de douleur et de tristesse, haletant désespérément et douloureusement, les yeux humides de larmes. Le russe comprit sans tarder ce qui se passait devant lui. Victor lui prit doucement la main, s'assurant d'abord qu'il n'y avait de blessure visible et dit doucement :

\- Yuuri, tout va bien. Je suis là. Tu peux te calmer.

La respiration resta erratique et mauvaise, et la main glacée qu'il tenait dans la sienne tremblait sans discontinuer. Yuuri ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer, comme inconscient de sa présence, recherchant l'air sans succès, haletant très fort et Victor réfléchit alors à une autre technique. Il n'était tout à fait sûr que Yuuri apprécie mais s'il devait le lui reprocher, il le fera quand il sera calmé.

S'asseyant par terre, le plus confortablement possible contre le bois de lit, Victor saisit alors Yuuri à bras-le-corps et l'engloutit proprement dans son étreinte. Il fit attention à positionner l'oreille du japonais sur son torse, pour qu'il puisse suivre son rythme cardiaque. Il entendit le hoquet de surprise de son ami sous lui, et sentit ses mains tremblantes tentant de le repousser contre sa poitrine, comme pour se retirer de son étreinte. Mais Victor maintint sa position fermement, évitant cependant de trop serrer pour ne pas lui faire plus de mal aux côtes, qu'il savait encore fragiles. Yuuri cessa alors de le repousser et Victor sentit son tee-shirt se tremper progressivement des larmes que Yuuri ne retenait pas.

Le temps s'écoula sans que Victor ne sache réellement combien de temps cela avait duré. Le russe se concentrait sur sa respiration, pour amener celle de Yuuri à un rythme normal, tout en restant attentif au moindre inconfort qu'il pourrait manifester. Il lui chuchota des mots dans l'oreille, parfois sans aucun sens, mais juste avec des intonations douces et calmes, et caressait doucement sa tête. Yuuri cessa assez rapidement la lutte, s'affaissant de plus en plus dans la poitrine du russe, semblant attentif aux battements de cœur de son ami. Puis Victor finit par sentir avec soulagement le corps de Yuuri se détendre sous lui, et il put relâcher légèrement sa position, n'ayant pas eu conscience que son corps s'était presque tendu comme un arc.

\- Ça va mieux ?

Il avait parlé doucement, dans un murmure, pour ne pas perturber les sens du jeune brun, qu'il savait encore secoué de sa crise. Un hochement de tête lui répondit. Il sentit aussi les mains de Yuuri qui grimpait de nouveau doucement contre son torse, pour le repousser. Victor renforça instinctivement son étreinte, pour l'empêcher de le quitter.

\- Reste encore un peu comme ça, Yuuri.

\- Je… je suis désolé, Victor. Répondit Yuuri, d'une petite voix, tout en obéissant à la volonté du russe.

\- De quoi ? S'étonna Victor. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

\- Je … je t'ai réveillé… Je t'ai ennuyé…

\- Pas du tout Yuuri. C'est Makka qui s'en est chargé et heureusement. Faire une crise d'angoisse tout seul est rarement une bonne idée, n'est-ce pas ?

Il sentit le corps contre lui se raidir :

\- Co…comment tu as… tu as compris si vite ?

Victor soupira, la voix de Yuuri semblait prête à se briser :

\- Disons que j'ai été confronté à cela durant une bonne partie de ma vie donc je sais en reconnaître une quand j'en vois une. Qu'est-ce qui t'a déclenché ?

\- Un… un cauchemar…

Victor haussa les sourcils : un cauchemar ?

\- De quoi as-tu eu peur, Yuuri ?

\- Je … je ne peux pas … je ne peux pas…

Il le sentit se crisper de nouveau contre lui. Il n'avait toujours pas capté son regard. Victor avait été un peu vite en besogne. Yuuri n'était pas complètement calmé et la peur était encore audible dans sa voix.

\- Shhhh… Yuuri, ce n'est pas grave, tu n'es pas obligé… Ne dis rien, ce n'est pas grave.

Il le berça légèrement, espérant qu'il puisse se calmer complètement.

\- Je ne peux pas Victor …

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas grave, Yuuri. On verra ça plus tard…

\- Tu… Tu vas me détester maintenant ?

La voix était suppliante, sanglotante.

\- Hey… D'où tu sors une telle bêtise ? C'est plutôt le contraire. Je pensais que c'était plutôt évident… Non ?

\- Tu es tellement gentil… Tu dis ça pour être gentil, juste pour ça… Juste pour…

Yuuri recommençait à divaguer, un peu perdu par toutes les émotions qui l'assaillaient de toutes parts : la peur, la honte, la douleur, mais aussi la sécurité, la chaleur, et cette émotion si plaisante mais à laquelle il ne voulait pas s'attacher…

\- Hey, hey, Yuuri, calme-toi, sinon tu vas recommencer, tu es épuisé et tu n'as pas l'esprit clair. Le coupa Victor. Allez, viens-là.

Victor se releva doucement, entraînant Yuuri dans ses bras, qui hoqueta de surprise.

\- Mais... Vic-

\- On va aller dormir, et on en reparlera demain matin, d'accord ? Tu as besoin d'évacuer tout ça… mais pas ce soir, décida Victor, en l'entraînant avec lui hors de la chambre.

Yuuri le regarda, un peu confus :

\- Mon lit est…

\- Il n'est pas question que tu dormes seul, Yuuri. Il n'est pas question non plus que Makka me réveille une deuxième fois cette nuit, rit doucement Victor, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Mais… je ne peux pas… Vic-Victor, s'il te plait.

Yuuri leva les yeux vers Victor, qui savoura le rouge qui était revenu sur les joues de son ami.

\- Je ne te ferais rien de tendancieux, Yuuri. Je sais me tenir.

\- N-non, ce n'est pas… bafouilla le japonais.

\- Allez, ne fais pas la fine bouche.

Yuuri abandonna la lutte, trop fatigué pour rassembler ses pensées dispersées. Victor le traîna alors jusqu'à son lit _king size_ et le borda sans concession. La crise, la fatigue, les peurs de Yuuri eurent raison de lui. Il s'effondra et s'endormit sans crier gare.

Victor l'observa quelques minutes, silencieux.

_Vas-tu enfin me laisser prendre soin de toi, Yuuri ?_

A suivre


	7. Chapitre 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Est-ce que Yuuri va laisser enfin Victor se rapprocher de lui ? Va-t-il se livrer sur son histoire ? Vont-ils tous mourir ? (non, là je blague !)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir !
> 
> Nous sommes Dimanche et je vous annonce avec joie la fin de cette fiction qui nous aura tenu en haleine 1 mois et demi... Je suis assez fière de cette histoire, même si ce n'est pas de la grande plume, car elle ressemble à ce que j'aime lire. Au fur et à mesure que je la retravaillais, je me suis vraiment attachée à mes personnages et leur dit au-revoir me fait quelque chose. Pour un One-shot de base (oui, oui), j'ai aussi réussi à ne pas trop tirer en longueur, ça se lit vite et je pense que la fin peut suffire.
> 
> Si certain(e)s veulent me laisser des avis, je veux bien savoir si vous auriez apprécié connaître autre chose dans le contenu ou des choses qui vous auraient gêné dans la lecture... Comme je suis en train d'écrire une autre histoire (on ne m'arrête plus), ça peut toujours servir !
> 
> Enfin, même si cette histoire est terminée, car elle se termine bien là (enfin après l'épilogue que je vous offre dans la foulée !), pour celles et ceux qui voudraient en avoir un peu plus, je vous propose de revenir Dimanche prochain pour ce que je vais appeler un "petit" Extra ! Une petite prolongation pour le plaisir !
> 
> Je m'arrête là et vous souhaite bonne lecture !
> 
> A très vite !

**Chapitre 7**

Quand Yuuri se réveilla, il fut dans un premier temps surpris d'être ailleurs que dans son propre lit. Puis il se remémora la nuit passée et sentit son visage le brûler violemment et la honte le submerger. Il jeta un regard à ses côtés pour voir avec soulagement que Victor s'était levé. Et depuis un moment à en croire les draps froids au toucher.

Yuuri n'en revenait pas de ce qui s'était passé hier soir. La douceur de Victor, ses paroles rassurantes, son invitation à partager son lit… Nulle part la sensation désagréable d'un quelconque rejet de sa part. Certes, il était d'une gentillesse inégalée envers Yuuri, mais il n'était pas obligé de pousser autant la comédie.

_Il était juste gentil, ne te fais pas d'illusions._

Yuuri pâlit. La voix, la terrible voix de son anxiété était encore là. Il secoua la tête, puis s'assied au bord du lit pour se lever. Il devait au moins le remercier, et lui expliquer… Tout ce qu'il s'était refusé de faire jusqu'à maintenant. Mais Victor méritait la vérité. Même s'il le mépriserait probablement après ça… Cela le détruirait à coup sûr pourtant mais…

Yuuri devait arrêter de fuir. Il avait vu le résultat hier soir. Sa maladie revenait sans cesse, elle était là, faisait _partie_ de lui. La fuir ne changeait rien, changer de pays, d'amis, de liens… Rien n'y avait fait et Yuuri était fatigué. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne voulait plus _vivre_ comme ça.

Une seule larme coula le long de sa joue, qui fut soudainement cueilli par une main douce. Yuuri releva la tête, pour rencontrer le regard infiniment doux de Victor. Les orbes bruns légèrement rougis affrontèrent les iris bleus interrogateurs. Et les murs de Yuuri se fissurèrent à ce moment-là.

\- Victor…

\- J'ai entendu bouger, j'ai supposé que tu étais réveillé. Veux-tu une boisson chaude ?

\- Mer…Merci Victor. Je vais descendre la prendre…

\- Reste là, je te l'apporte.

\- Vic-

\- Non, laisse-moi faire. Toi, tu ne bouges pas d'ici. Et ensuite, on parlera, d'accord ?

Yuuri vit les sourcils froncés de Victor, ne souffrant aucune opposition, même si tout avait été dit de manière calme. Il opina du chef, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

Victor lui apporta un bon chocolat chaud, parfaite boisson réconfortante les journées un peu froides comme celle-ci. L'odeur se diffusait agréablement dans toute la mezzanine, activant même la truffe bruyante de Makkachin qui huma l'air au passage du plateau fumant. Yuuri s'était blotti confortablement contre les oreillers du lit, un peu gauche en attendant Victor et Makkachin s'était autorisé à grimper sur ses genoux réclamant ses caresses. Victor s'assit de son côté de lit et se mit en tailleur. Il attendait visiblement que Yuuri se sente suffisamment à l'aise pour ouvrir le dialogue.

Yuuri prit une longue inspiration puis commença :

\- Victor, d'abord, je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait, et ce que tu fais encore pour moi.

\- Tu n'as pas à le faire… C'est juste normal. Rétorqua Victor, très calme.

\- Non, c'est juste… tellement précieux. Je ne me suis encore jamais senti aussi important… pour quelqu'un… Même si je sais que c'est juste ta gentillesse qui s'exprime, ajouta précipitamment Yuuri, rosissant légèrement.

\- Je vais finir par être vexé, Yuuri, soupira Victor. Je ne suis pas juste gentil avec toi. C'est plus que cela. Je _tiens_ à toi, n'est-ce pas évident ? Je ne pourrais jamais te laisser ainsi, te débattre tout seul, je me sentirais vraiment très mal.

Victor caressa doucement la main valide de Yuuri posée sur les draps à côté de lui. Il vit avec satisfaction que son ami ne la retirait pas.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis, Victor, bredouilla Yuuri, encore une fois un peu confus, fixant la main caressante, appréciant malgré tout le toucher si doux. Ne me dis pas ça à moi…

\- Non, c'est toi qui ne veux pas l'entendre. Tu me fuis, je le vois. Tu me rejettes, même. Je veux juste que tu acceptes enfin de me faire confiance. Je ne te ferais pas de mal… Ne le vois-tu pas ? Comment puis-je te montrer que je suis sincère dans mes gestes et mes mots envers toi ?

Une nouvelle larme coula sur la joue de Yuuri. Son cœur le serrait tant, il voulait y croire, il voulait tant y croire :

\- Même si je ne suis qu'un faible et un lâche, un fuyard ? Lâcha-t-il, la gorge serrée.

\- Tu n'es pas…

\- Si, c'est ce que je suis. Un pauvre imbécile qui entend des voix dans sa tête, incapable de contrôler ses émotions, et incapable d'y faire face…Et qui détruit tout ce qu'il touche !

\- Que tu es dur avec toi ! S'exclama Victor, les sourcils froncés. Yuuri, je pense ne pas me tromper en te disant que tu es _malade_. Je sais ce que c'est, crois-moi. Ma propre mère est atteinte de troubles anxieux chroniques, et je peux te dire qu'elle ne m'a pas épargné de crises de paniques.

\- C'est … c'est pour ça que tu savais ? Interrogea Yuuri, surpris de la confession.

\- Oui… J'ai appris à en reconnaître les signes, à force, acquiesça le russe, souriant un peu tristement. Mes parents ne m'ont jamais caché les soucis de santé de ma mère, et j'ai été confronté à des crises violentes parfois, que mon père calmait toujours avec beaucoup de douceur. Maman reste fragile mais elle a fini par accepter sa maladie et elle vit pleinement avec, même si ce n'est en rien facile. J'ai toujours accepté ce côté-là d'elle, je pense que cela a été plus simple vu que mon père m'en parlait assez librement aussi.

Victor marqua une pause, laissant Yuuri assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire. Puis il reprit :

\- Quand… quand je t'ai vu la première fois, tu m'as laissé une fugace impression de déjà-vu. Je ne dirais pas que je l'avais deviné, pas du tout même, ce n'est pas si évident, Yuuri. Mais je n'ai pas été surpris par la nuit dernière. Tu me semblais déjà très angoissé ces derniers jours, je sentais que tu étais tendu, mais je n'ai pas su t'aider correctement car je n'en étais pas encore là dans ma réflexion. Je pensais que l'agression te travaillait encore. Mais cette nuit, j'ai tout mis bout à bout, ton attitude, tes gestes, des phrases que tu m'as dites… J'ai été idiot de ne pas comprendre tout de suite.

\- Ah…

Yuuri ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Tout dans l'attitude et les mots de Victor lui montrait l'acceptation et non le rejet, comme il s'y attendait. Il pensait faire face à sa colère, son dégoût, son mépris même. Il n'avait jamais été plus loin de la vérité. Quand il l'écouta, il ne sut pas quoi faire de toutes les informations qu'il lui donnait. Il avait analysé son attitude ? Ses gestes ? Il se rappelait même de ses paroles ? De la part de quelqu'un comme Victor, aussi détaché, Yuuri n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse même y faire attention. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

\- Yuuri ? Veux-tu me raconter ton histoire ? Je suis prêt à l'écouter si tu veux…

Le jeune brun ne dit rien, sur le moment. Ses pensées étaient encore désordonnées, il se sentait encore profondément perturbé, alors il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire… Il pesa le pour et le contre. Victor vit clairement la lutte dans ses yeux noisette mais le laissa prendre sa décision sans interférer. Il voulait vraiment lui laisser la possibilité de s'exprimer.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, Yuuri comprit pourtant qu'il avait là enfin la possibilité de s'exprimer, de se libérer de ce poids dans sa poitrine. Il n'y aura jamais de moment _idéal_ pour cela, c'était absolument utopique de le croire. Mais… peut-être pouvait-il envisager qu'au moins, la situation présente pouvait s'en rapprocher. Victor le regarda avec calme et douceur, sans le brusquer, et sans aucune pression. Yuuri prit alors une grande inspiration et dit :

\- Je… je n'ai jamais dit tout ce que je vais te dire à … quiconque… J'ai peut-être aussi oublié des choses parce que… je n'ai pas toujours… été très... très _vivant_ on va dire. Je m'excuse d'avance si tout cela est un peu incohérent… Mais… en effet, j'aimerais… j'aimerais que tu saches. J'aimerais que tu m'écoutes, et après… Après, tu pourras…

Victor se rapprocha doucement, et lui leva le menton pour qu'il puisse le regarder dans les yeux :

\- Après, _nous_ pourrons prendre un autre chocolat, ou peut-être prendre une douche, ou même regarder une émission abrutissante à la télé. Nous aviserons à ce moment-là, ne crois-tu pas ?

Yuuri fit un sourire timide, Victor était si habile. Il soupira, pour que son ami comprenne qu'il avait bien saisi, et puis commença son récit, presque détaché de tout ce qu'il raconta alors à Victor.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il avait toujours été un garçon particulièrement timide et réservé, à l'inverse de ses parents et de sa sœur, très avenants et sociables. Il le valait mieux car ses parents tenaient une auberge de sources thermales, des _onsen_ , à Hasetsu. Elle n'était pas la plus fréquentée mais les clients qu'elle captait restaient fidèles à l'auberge, lui permettant de prospérer sans se poser de questions sur l'avenir. Yuuri avait grandi dans une atmosphère de coton et de douceur.

Cependant, ses premières crises sont apparues très tôt, vers l'âge de 6 ans, décontenançant ses parents, qui ne connaissaient pas le problème, ne l'ayant jamais vécu. Ils avaient réagi comme ils l'avaient pu, en essayant d'aider Yuuri au maximum pour l'aider à surmonter ses angoisses irraisonnées et les phobies qu'il développait. Ils étaient persuadés que c'était passager et lié à sa condition d'enfant. Mais ces troubles anxieux se révélèrent bien plus que ça : ils se montrèrent extrêmement paralysant pour Yuuri et affecta beaucoup sa vie sociale : il avait peu d'amis à l'école car il avait peur du regard des autres, qui le rendait particulièrement peureux, et les enfants à cet âge-là étaient cruels envers ceux qui se montraient différents.

Il se montra en revanche très doué pour la danse et le patin à glace, des sports qu'il pouvait pratiquer seul et qui lui avait permis de trouver comme une sorte d'échappatoire. Il s'y consacra de manière addictive, il fut même capable d'avoir un excellent niveau athlétique. Mais incapable de surmonter ses peurs aux moments cruciaux des compétitions, il se montra incapable de décrocher le moindre trophée, décourageant Yuuri et ses professeurs. Ses parents s'étaient montrés pourtant encourageants, connaissant la passion de Yuuri pour la danse, et l'avaient poussé à continuer mais Yuuri décida d'abandonner tout cela du jour en lendemain, après une défaite de trop, remisant au placard ce qui avait été ses vraies bouffées d'oxygène pourtant. Ce fut certainement une très mauvaise décision, il le reconnaissait aujourd'hui.

Son mal-être et ses crises s'accentuèrent alors, générant une atmosphère anxiogène dans leur auberge familiale. La moindre contrariété pouvait devenir un élément déclencheur, aspirant Yuuri dans une spirale infernale incontrôlable. Mari, sa sœur de presque 10 ans son aînée, l'avait pris sous son aile, prenant le relais de ses parents débordés par le travail de l'auberge pour calmer son petit frère qu'elle aimait profondément. Mais pourtant, un jour, alors que Yuuri avait 18 ans, Mari avait craqué. Épuisée par la surveillance quasi-constante et les crises parfois violentes de son frère qu'elle passait son temps à calmer, de nuit comme de jour, et devant supporter de plus l'inquiétude de ses parents qui s'en remettaient de plus en plus à elle, elle l'avait frappé au visage et traité violemment d'idiot, d'incapable et de lâche, dans des termes très durs et destructeurs.

Yuuri avait été brisé. Seul dans sa chambre, la joue meurtrie et le cœur en miettes, sa crise s'était certes calmée mais il n'avait plus rien ressenti d'autre que du vide. Il avait été complètement détruit par des mots sans doute prononcés sans le vouloir vraiment. Alors il avait trouvé la force de faire ses bagages, et avait pris le premier vol au hasard pour Détroit, coupant complètement les liens avec sa famille, ignorant leurs appels ou leurs mails et ne donnant plus aucune nouvelle. Il voulait sincèrement que ses parents et sa sœur trouvent le bonheur, et soient heureux. Et cela ne serait possible que loin de lui, il l'avait bien compris ce soir-là, enfin débarrassé du poids que représentait leur faible fils si encombrant et si inutile.

Yuuri s'était inscrit à l'université de Détroit, car il voulait croire tout de même à son avenir, et il trouva des petits jobs pour vivoter. Seul, il retrouva un second souffle, n'ayant plus que lui à penser, personne à blesser, et aucune émotion à traiter. Il rencontra cependant un nouvel ami là-bas, Phichit, son colocataire. Les crises s'étaient espacées pendant un temps, mais l'angoisse était restée tapie dans son estomac, dans l'attente de la première contrariété. Yuuri en avait conscience. Il gardait la peur que ses crises ne recommencent alors il avait pris contact avec un médecin, dans l'espoir qu'il puisse l'aider ou lui apporter un quelconque soulagement. Et une nouvelle spirale commença.

Les remèdes proposés n'étaient rien d'autres que des antidépresseurs puissants, abrutissant Yuuri, qui se retrouva vite détaché de tout, dépendant de ses pilules pour trouver une artificielle paix intérieure. Sans Phichit pour le tirer vers le haut, il se serait déjà probablement jeté d'un pont sous l'effet dévastateur des moments de _manque_ quandil essayait d'arrêter ses antidépresseurs lorsqu'il retrouvait un peu de lucidité. Dans ces moments de sevrage forcé, il retrouvait ses voix anxieuses avec plus de force même qu'avant, le poussant fatalement à reprendre ses médicaments pour ne plus les entendre. Il se sentait si faible face à lui-même, qu'il avait fini par se haïr complètement, et il lâcha prise, pour se détruire petit à petit. Ce fut lorsqu'il vit la pitié et la peur dans les yeux de Phichit, alors qu'il l'avait retrouvé de nouveau affalé, fortement alcoolisé, sur le canapé de leur petit appartement, qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était au bord du précipice, et qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer comme cela non plus. Une nouvelle fois, il ne vit que la fuite comme seule solution. Il avait fait peur à Phichit. Rapidement, cela aurait été du dégoût dans ses yeux. Et… qui sait ? Peut-être aurait-il fini par être dangereux pour lui ? Il lui fallait partir avant que cela ne puisse arriver.

Encore une fois, il laissa ses maigres attaches, il laissa Phichit, sans un mot, sans se retourner, refaisant ses bagages et partit pour un établissement de santé, où il se fit interner volontairement, pour débarrasser son corps de toutes les substances nocives qu'il avait ingéré par brassées à Détroit, et essayer de retrouver une certaine sérénité avec lui-même. Le séjour avait duré six mois. Une fois sorti, il était parti pour la Russie. Plus de remèdes, plus de suivi psy, juste seul face à lui-même et aucun lien encore une fois, surtout pas, pour n'être un poids pour personne. Cela avait été dur de se sevrer vraiment, mais il avait réussi. Il ne prenait plus de médicaments, ni d'alcool, plus du tout, pour éviter un quelconque effet de dépendance. Et puis, il avait rencontré Victor, qui lui avait offert une nouvelle chance de tout recommencer à zéro.

Ledit Victor qui à présent le serrait tendrement dans ses bras, alors que Yuuri terminait son récit. Il n'avait jamais révélé à personne tout cela. Il n'avait jamais ouvert son cœur de cette manière. Mais avec Victor, il sentait qu'il le pouvait. Qu'il le _devait_.

\- Yuuri, tu as traversé des choses tellement dures... Je ne les aurais pas imaginées, commenta Victor sobrement.

\- Tout ce qui m'est arrivé est de ma responsabilité, Victor. Continua Yuuri, qui savourait en même temps l'odeur de menthe qui émanait de la peau de Victor, au-dessus de lui. Je n'ai jamais réussi à surmonter mes angoisses, même les plus ridicules, et je me laisse vite submerger. Je perds complètement le contrôle et j'ai épuisé mon entourage avec tout ça. Il n'y a que depuis que je suis en Russie que j'ai à peu près réussi à faire face, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi.

\- Oui. Enfin, en t'isolant et refusant les contacts, Yuuri. Ce n'est pas une vie. Tu n'aurais pas tenu longtemps comme cela, constata Victor, sans jugement cependant.

Il caressa doucement le dos de Yuuri, dans une tentative d'apaisement.

\- Mais qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre, Victor ? Répondit faiblement Yuuri, les yeux baissés. Je ne veux pas qu'on me regarde différemment, qu'on me rappelle que je suis déséquilibré, je ne veux par-dessus tout pas être un poids pour qui que ce soit. Ma famille n'en pouvait plus, Phichit finissait par avoir pitié et même peur de moi. Et toi, tu finiras par…

\- Ne présumes pas pour moi de ce que je ferais, Yuuri, gronda légèrement Victor, lui coupant la parole. Je sais que la société peut se montrer dur face aux gens qui ont du mal à rentrer dans le moule qu'elle veut imposer, mais je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas en s'isolant que l'on va mieux, mais plutôt, en trouvant le juste équilibre, en acceptant ses faiblesses et en les intégrant pleinement dans sa vie. Il te manque encore cet équilibre, Yuuri.

\- Je… je n'y arriverais jamais… répondit Yuuri, affecté. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour ça.

\- Bien sûr que si, répondit fermement Victor, le resserrant encore une fois dans ses bras, Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Yuuri grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible qui voulait dire sans doute non.

\- Parce que tu as quelqu'un à tes côtés qui t'aime et qui va t'aider. Laisse-moi être ton équilibre, Yuuri.

Victor appuya sa tirade d'un léger baiser sur le cuir chevelu de Yuuri, ne souhaitant pas l'effrayer et lui laisser le temps de comprendre.

Yuuri sentit la peau de ses joues monter en température et le brûler : il avait mal entendu, c'était ça, ça ne pouvait être autre chose que ça. Victor, son … équilibre ? A ses côtés ? et il … _l'aimait_ ? Il y avait trop d'informations à traiter pour son cerveau en vrac et il resta un instant interdit avant de bégayer :

\- Vic-Vict-Victor, tu… tu…tu-

\- Mon Dieu, Yuuri, tu es si mignon ! s'exclama Victor, attendri. Mais je reconnais avoir été peut-être un peu vite en besogne.

Il rapprocha ses lèvres de la main valide de Yuuri, l'effleurant doucement dans une caresse.

\- Mais … je suis sérieux. Je ne joue pas, Yuuri. Mon cœur est sincère et je suis tombé amoureux de toi. De toi tout _entier_. Je tremble de t'entendre te dénigrer ainsi, car tu n'as donc pas la moindre idée de toute cette beauté dont tu recèles, et qui me fait craquer comme jamais personne ne m'a fait craquer auparavant.

Yuuri était paralysé, il regardait Victor, effaré, les yeux écarquillés, le visage entièrement rouge et des tremblements agitant sporadiquement son corps lessivé. Comment croire... Comment imaginer… Mais pourtant, à ces mots, plongé dans le regard de Victor, un regard si amoureux et sérieux, Yuuri sentit une vague de chaleur immense le traverser, dénouant la boule de son estomac, relâchant sa respiration, décrispant ses épaules… son corps se relâcha entièrement et les murs cédèrent enfin. Il ouvrit la bouche, essayant de faire désespérément sortir les mots qu'il avait tant rêvé de lui dire :

\- Vic-Victor, moi aussi… moi aussi, je t'aime ! Tellement, tellement… je t'aime…

Il criait presque, soulevant son corps pour à son tour étreindre son vis-à-vis qui le laissa volontiers faire. L'étreinte était forte, presque violente mais elle laissa aussi passer tous les sentiments si difficiles à exprimer par des mots. Yuuri relâcha tout, sa tension, ses larmes, ses émotions, dans les bras de Victor, qui accueillit tout ce que Yuuri voulait lui donner. Le russe l'enlaça fort, voulant lui transmettre ainsi tous les sentiments qu'il avait en lui. Yuuri sanglotait sur son épaule, qui devint vite trempée de ses larmes, pendant que Victor caressait doucement son dos tremblant, pour l'apaiser. Aucune parole ne fut plus échangée, juste les sanglots de Yuuri et les gestes tendres de Victor.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Victor entendit la respiration de Yuuri se faire plus régulière et plus calme. Toutes ses émotions l'avaient épuisé. Il s'était purement et simplement endormi dans ses bras.

oOoOoOoOo

Quand Yuuri se réveilla une seconde fois ce jour-là, il se sentit comme dans une boule de coton. Tout était moelleux, chaud et doux autour de lui. Il sursauta légèrement quand il se rendit compte qu'il était dans les bras de Victor, et qu'ils étaient tous les deux enlacés dans le lit du russe. Il se sentit rougir, complètement inhabitué aux contacts si rapprochés. Sa nature japonaise le rendait très pudique. Même dans sa famille, les effusions intimes avaient été rares.

Et là, les bras de Victor le tenaient fermement, ses mains posées sur son abdomen découvert. Le russe semblait dormir paisiblement. Yuuri l'observa alors, tournant légèrement la tête sans trop bouger pour ne pas le réveiller. Ses traits étaient détendus, la peau de son visage brillait presque dans la lueur du jour. Yuuri se rendit compte que la journée devait déjà être bien avancée. Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour de congé de la boutique. Ils n'avaient donc aucun impératif, ce qui pouvait expliquer pourquoi Victor s'était lui aussi laissé aller. Ce n'était pas son genre pourtant, car il était plutôt dynamique et lève-tôt, détestant traîner au lit. En même temps, Yuuri l'avait dérangé dans son sommeil cette nuit, et il grimaça en se rappelant de ce fait. C'était de sa faute s'il avait du sommeil à rattraper.

Avait-il donc cédé aux sirènes de son lit pour Yuuri ? Le japonais se sentit de nouveau un peu honteux. Il avait dévoilé ses plus intimes pensées à Victor. Il lui avait raconté toute la profonde misère de sa vie et ses nombreuses erreurs de parcours. Et pourtant, Victor ne l'avait pas rejeté. Au contraire, il l'avait rassuré, enlacé, câliné. Des moments dont avait tant rêvé Yuuri. Des gestes qu'il avait tant attendu, tant espéré connaître, sans vraiment le savoir, fuyant cette possibilité en rejetant de lui-même tout contact. Malgré sa gêne, il se sentait parfaitement bien dans les bras du russe, ne voulant échanger sa place pour rien au monde. Il soupira en reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller mais c'était plutôt un soupir de bonheur.

\- Eh bien, quel soupir, _lyubov moya._

Yuuri rougit à ses mots tendres. Il ne les avait encore jamais entendus. Pas pour lui. Il se retourna alors vers Victor, souriant timidement. Victor le fixait, son regard si tendre et pétillant.

\- Te sens-tu mieux, Yuuri ? Demanda Victor, le regardant.

\- Je me sens reposé, constata Yuuri, un peu surpris de cette constatation.

Après une crise, il restait pourtant souvent épuisé pendant de longues journées.

\- C'est parfait. Reconnut Victor, sincèrement heureux. As-tu faim ? Je peux peut-être…

\- Ça ira Victor, le coupa Yuuri. Je me sens capable de faire à manger, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- C'est presque vexant, Yuuri. As-tu peur que je ne t'empoisonne ? S'offusqua malicieusement Victor, dans une moue théâtrale.

\- Non. Mais tu apprécieras tout autant que moi de manger quelque chose de bon ce midi, non ?

Enfin un vrai sourire sur le visage de Yuuri. Moqueur, mais un sourire. Victor soupira d'aise et verrouilla son regard dans celui de Yuuri.

\- Yuuri, ton sourire est vraiment le plus beau qu'il m'a jamais été donné de contempler. Je suis si heureux de pouvoir le faire.

Si Yuuri pouvait être encore plus rouge, il l'aurait été sans aucun doute.

\- Vic-Victor, c'est… je….

Victor se releva sur le coude, passant une main caressante sur la joue de Yuuri, le coupant dans sa gêne.

\- Ne sois pas gêné comme ça avec moi, _lyubov moya_. Ce n'est que la vérité et je te le dirais autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour que tu me crois.

Il se pencha doucement vers le visage encore rougi de Yuuri, lui laissant le temps d'esquiver s'il ne voulait pas du contact.

Mais Yuuri n'esquiva pas. Il attendait, le cœur battant, près d'exploser face à l'initiative de Victor. Mais il le voulait tellement. Il en avait rêvé tellement de fois, tellement fort.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, caressantes, douces et pleines d'un amour naissant. Victor passa ses bras derrière Yuuri, posant une main sur sa nuque pour soutenir le baiser, l'autre caressant le bas de son dos. Yuuri l'enlaça lui aussi, plus timidement, laissant ses mains sur la taille du russe, sans oser cependant caresser la peau pourtant si tentante.

Victor était sur un petit nuage. Cette bouche qu'il avait tant de fois rêver de posséder était enfin contre ses lèvres, et elle était si douce. Il ne put résister à l'envie de la caresser du bout de sa langue, la goûtant et l'invitant à l'accueillir. Yuuri, un peu confus, ouvrit légèrement ses lèvres, acceptant l'invitation impudique du russe. Sa langue rencontra alors son homologue dans une danse sensuelle et enivrante, qui ne prit fin que par manque d'air.

\- Yuuri… murmura Victor, un peu essoufflé.

\- Victor, soupira Yuuri, les yeux embrumés du plaisir du précédent échange.

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Les regards heureux qu'ils s'échangèrent suffirent à faire comprendre à l'autre le bien-être que chacun ressentait. Yuuri ressentait une grosse boule d'émotions dans le creux de son ventre mais elle était agréable cette fois. C'était son premier baiser. Il ne pouvait en être autrement puisqu'il n'avait jamais laissé personne l'approcher aussi intimement. Et il avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. Victor l'avait embrassé. Sur la bouche. Et il avait adoré. Il regarda Victor, puis sa bouche et celui-ci sourit, comme s'il comprenait ce que Yuuri voulait. Mais il le laissa faire, restant à distance de cette lippe si tentante. Yuuri mit fin à cette distance inconfortable pour lui et initia cette fois le baiser, appréciant pleinement le goût de Victor, sa texture, sa tendresse. Victor savoura lui aussi le goût de Yuuri, et le laissa volontiers prendre les commandes. Le baiser était plus chaste, plus tendre, comme un réconfort après autant d'émotions.

Mettant fin au baiser, Yuuri reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, les yeux fermés, savourant encore cette sensation unique. Il entendit le rire cristallin de Victor, qui lui dit alors :

\- Serais-tu déjà au paradis, Yuuri ? Pourtant, nous ne faisons que commencer…

Yuuri ouvrit les yeux et rougit fortement. En effet, il ressentait déjà des sensations très fortes, qu'il avait du mal à traiter. Mais il ne devait pas oublier que pour Victor, ce n'était certainement pas la même chose. Ce n'était ni son premier baiser, ni sa première expérience. Il devait lui paraître bien fade au final.

Voyant le regard de Yuuri s'assombrir progressivement, Victor reprit :

\- Je ne disais pas cela pour t'ennuyer, _lyubov moya_. J'ai encore été maladroit.

Yuuri soupira et avoua :

\- Non… Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est mon esprit qui me joue encore des tours. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas le premier pour toi… et ça me fait un peu peur, tout ça.

Victor reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, faisant face à Yuuri, et l'attira sur son torse pour une étreinte rapprochée.

\- En effet, tu n'es pas le … premier, si on peut dire ça comme ça, avec qui j'ai des contacts plus « rapprochés », avoua Victor honnêtement. Mais ne dit-on pas que c'est au-delà de tout quand il y a des sentiments forts ? Que cela n'a rien à voir quand on est réellement amoureux ? Je n'ai jamais rien connu de tel avec la moindre personne liée à mes précédentes expériences. Je peux donc t'assurer que pour moi aussi, c'était… nouveau comme sensation.

Yuuri avait un peu de mal à le croire, mais pourtant les paroles de Victor semblaient si sincères. Et il ne lui avait jamais menti depuis le début de leur relation. Il savait que le russe pouvait être farceur et désinvolte, mais il était par contre foncièrement honnête et direct. Il sentait que Victor était un peu inquiet à l'idée de l'avoir blessé, il resserra alors son étreinte pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas fâché. Victor soupira d'aise et posa sa tête sur le crâne de Yuuri, emmêlant ses cheveux argentés aux mèches brunes de son compagnon. Il pourrait rester des heures ainsi, à humer l'odeur de son aimé, et profiter de ses délicates et timides caresses qu'il commençait à lui prodiguer dans son dos.

Le reste de la matinée bien avancée se composa principalement d'autres caresses, restant chastes mais faisant passer tout l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Victor réfréna ses envies de plus, face à un Yuuri visiblement inexpérimenté et encore troublé. Il serait toujours temps de passer à l'étape supérieure, lorsqu'ils seraient parfaitement à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Victor reconnut intérieurement que de prendre son temps l'excitait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, appréciant la nouveauté des sensations qui se présentaient à lui alors que l'amour frappait à sa porte. Il ne mentait pas quand il disait que les sensations étaient nouvelles : il n'avait jamais rien connu de tel auparavant. Yuuri méritait tous les égards du monde et il prendra tout son temps pour le savourer à sa juste valeur...


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

\- Victor, as-tu reçu notre dernière commande ?

\- Huuum, il y a un carton dans la réserve. C'est peut-être ça ?

\- Je vais aller voir, Yurio doit passer chercher sa commande aujourd'hui et je ne voudrais pas qu'il ne se déplace pour rien…

Un éclat de rire se fit entendre :

\- Oh eh bien, il rouspètera pour la forme mais de toute façon, prêt ou pas, il le fera ! rit Victor, visualisant très bien la tête furieuse du jeune russe.

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil Victor, c'est un client tout de même, soupira Yuuri, arborant malgré tout un léger sourire.

\- Tu as raison, _lyubov moya_ , répondit Victor, essayant de contrôler son hilarité. Je te laisse gérer, ça se passe toujours mieux avec toi…

\- Si tu arrêtais de le taquiner sans cesse aussi…

\- Non, ça, ce n'est pas possible. Il est absolument irrésistible quand il est en colère.

Yuuri soupira de nouveau. Victor ne changeait pas. Pas du tout. Et il en était secrètement heureux.

Il avait eu tellement peur que son secret ne change leur relation. Outre la peur de le perdre, le voir changer de comportement envers lui l'aurait perturbé encore plus.

Mais Victor l'avait surpris : il lui avait avoué ses sentiments et sa volonté de rester à ses côtés. Et il avait la chance de connaître une nouvelle facette de Victor : le Victor amoureux. Il était câlin, très affectueux, presque collant même… Il était aussi très demandeur de contacts physiques. Malgré la personnalité plus réservée et timide de Yuuri, il avait pris sur lui pour répondre du mieux qu'il pouvait à ses demandes. Yuuri avait compris que Victor avait ses propres failles, ses propres manques, et qu'il cherchait aussi dans Yuuri à les combler. Yuuri savait que Victor se retenait tout de même beaucoup, conscient de la pudeur et des inquiétudes de Yuuri à ce sujet. Et il sentait encore une fois tout l'amour que Victor ressentait pour lui, quand il prenait soin de lui comme cela.

Yuuri savait que ce ne sera pas facile. Il n'était pas guéri. Il ne le sera jamais car c'était impossible. Mais, alors qu'il avait perdu espoir, il avait trouvé quelqu'un auprès de qui il sentait qu'il pouvait enfin se relâcher. Accepter ses problèmes. Accepter sa différence. Et surtout, accepter de _vivre_ avec. Et contre toute attente, il se sentait beaucoup, mais vraiment beaucoup mieux. Son cœur était plus léger et parfois, la boule au creux de son ventre ne se manifestait même pas pendant quelques temps.

\- Tu es dans la lune, _Zoloste_.

\- Oh ! O-Oui, désolé, je vais dans la réserve.

Victor suivit du regard son Yuuri qui quittait la pièce. _Son_ Yuuri. Ça sonnait si bien. Il se sentait enfin complet. Comme s'il l'avait toujours cherché. Il avait avoué à Yuuri qu'il voulait être son équilibre, mais il se rendait compte aujourd'hui à quel point l'inverse était aussi vrai. Avoir quelqu'un dont il avait envie de s'occuper, de prendre soin, lui avait ouvert de nouvelles perspectives, de nouvelles manières de voir les choses. Non, il ne changerait pas en profondeur, il resterait le Victor taquin et léger. Mais il prenait conscience que sa désinvolture prenait une autre direction. Il avait enfin des choses à quoi il tenait. Quelqu'un à qui il tenait et réciproquement. Et rien que ça, ça changeait ses perspectives de la manière la plus belle qui soit.

Il avait poussé petit à petit Yuuri à reprendre contact avec sa famille. Malgré sa peur d'affronter la colère et le dédain du clan Katsuki, délaissé depuis plus de 6 ans, sans nouvelles de leur fils, Yuuri avait accepté de commencer par un e-mail. La prudence l'avait poussé à au moins leur demander s'ils acceptaient que Yuuri les appelle.

La réponse n'avait pas traîné, émanant d'Hiroko, la matriache. Les larmes en étaient presque matérialisées dans le message, tant il était émouvant, suppliant Yuuri de les appeler, de leur donner des nouvelles, et ce, dès qu'il se sentirait prêt. Les émotions avaient été dures à contenir et Victor avait dû une fois de plus faire office d'éponge aux larmes de Yuuri. Mais c'était moins difficile, quand il savait que ces pleurs étaient motivés par des motifs bien plus nobles. Sa famille l'attendait. Et l'aimait toujours.

Victor avait peur lui aussi. Peut-être que Yuuri voudrait repartir. Il était japonais. Et tout dans sa manière de se comporter, de parler, de vivre, lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas russe et qu'il restait profondément attaché à sa première nature. Mais, comme s'il avait deviné sa crainte, Yuuri l'avait vite rassuré. Sa vie était auprès de lui. Peu importe où, du moment qu'il était aux côtés de Victor.

Sa vie, c'était Victor. C'était là où était sa place.

FIN


	9. Extra 1 - Retour aux sources

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir à tous !
> 
> Chose promise, chose due ! On est Dimanche, voici un petit extra de "Là où est ma place", qui s'est achevée Dimanche dernier.
> 
> Ce petit Extra dénoue une des histoires restées en suspens dans l'histoire principale. J'ai trouvé cela intéressant de proposer à Yuuri de mettre un point final à sa fuite... Et puis, ne nous leurrons pas, ça m'inspirait bien ! Dans la chronologie, il se situe bien donc après l'histoire, on fait même à peu près un bond d'1 an.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire ou juste un kudo, qui fait toujours plaisir ! 
> 
> Enjoy !

** Extra 1  **

\- Tu es nerveux, Yuuri ?

\- O-oui, un peu, mais ce n’est rien, Victor. Je saurais me contrôler.

Victor regarda son compagnon et désormais fiancé, qui lui souriait faiblement dans une tentative vaine de ne pas l’inquiéter.

\- Tu sais, ce sont les premières vacances que l’on prend ensemble. Je veux que cela se passe bien et que tu les apprécies vraiment. Si tu penses que nous devrions changer de destination, on peut encore…

\- On est déjà dans l’avion, Victor, le coupa Yuuri en soupirant. Et non, je pense que tu as eu une très bonne idée. Je ne peux pas continuer à fuir éternellement, et … j’ai… j’ai besoin de ça pour continuer à avancer… dans tout.

Tout. Victor savait ce que cela signifiait. Yuuri ressentait toujours comme un manque dans son cœur, qui l’empêchait d’aller franchement de l’avant. Leur relation avait été bénéfique pour l’aider à prendre le dessus sur ses angoisses, il ne pouvait le nier. Victor avait fait preuve d’une vraie patience pour le soutenir et lui faire comprendre qu’il n’y avait rien de mal en lui. Juste un cœur trop grand qui n’arrivait pas à absorber correctement tous les sentiments du monde et à s’en protéger. Il l’avait vu évoluer. Il était vraiment fier des efforts que Yuuri avait fait, le voyant petit à petit quitter cette carapace un peu trop solide qu’il s’était construite, en laissant dans un premier temps Victor la fissurer, puis la briser, pour qu’il puisse rentrer dans son intimité.

Ils s’étaient même fiancés il y a peu. Oh certes, pas officiellement, leurs deux pays ne reconnaissant pas ce type d’union, mais ils arboraient chacun leur anneau de fiançailles, identique en tout point et qui scellait matériellement leur promesse de rester ensemble, et l’attachement incommensurable qu’ils ressentaient l’un pour l’autre. Cela leur suffisait. Lorsque Victor avait offert l’anneau à Yuuri, son compagnon avait été submergé par l’émotion. Victor se rappelait encore des larmes qui avaient coulé à flots dans les yeux bruns de son amant, de son inquiétude de savoir s’il avait été trop vite en besogne, ou si Yuuri ne voulait tout simplement de ce genre d’attache ou de relation avec lui. Mais son japonais l’avait vite rassuré : il aimait Victor de tout son être et n’envisageait même pas la possibilité que quelqu’un d’autre puisse vivre à ses côtés. Il avait donc accepté dans une joie insondable cet anneau, en gage de son amour pour lui.

Petit à petit, Victor avait aidé Yuuri à se libérer de certains démons, ceux qui étaient identifiables. Mais il savait pertinemment que sa fragilité resterait. Victor s’était au moins assuré de bâtir autour de lui un environnement confortable, dans lequel Yuuri pouvait aisément se ressourcer. Et il avait plutôt bien réussi, non sans quelque fierté, car son Yuuri allait _mieux_ et semblait même revivre une deuxième naissance à ses côtés, profitant bien mieux qu’avant des plaisirs que la vie pouvait lui offrir, sans se poser _trop_ de questions. Car fondamentalement, le problème de base de Yuuri, c’est qu’il s’en posait de trop, des questions. Ça n’avait pas été simple, et même assez dur au début. Leurs premiers pas avaient été assez chaotiques… mais nécessaires. Ils avaient pris leur temps, Victor s’assurant que Yuuri se reconstruise correctement à ses côtés, et qu’il trouve son équilibre.

Après s’être assuré que Yuuri s’était à peu près libéré de ses plus grosses angoisses auprès de lui, le libraire russe avait vite identifié le prochain problème à résoudre : la raison même de la fuite initiale de son compagnon. Sa famille. Malgré le fait qu’il en parlait peu, il sentait Yuuri heureux de réussir à échanger à nouveau avec sa mère, d’abord par mail puis par le biais de courtes conversations téléphoniques. Passée la surprise du début, cette pudeur typiquement japonaise amusait beaucoup Victor. Il n’y avait pas de grandes diatribes, pas eu de mises au point violentes, pas de remontrances, juste des conversations sur la pluie et le beau temps. Il avait conscience que Yuuri se retenait, il voulait certainement voir si un tel lien pourrait lui suffire, complètement inconscient qu’en fait il se protégeait d’une potentielle nouvelle blessure, comme celle qui lui avait été infligée il y avait plus de 6 ans maintenant. 

Victor laissait faire, mais surveillait de loin. Il voyait Yuuri régulièrement déçu de ne pas pouvoir échanger avec sa sœur. Elle travaillait, était occupée, absente, en congés… Elle était pourtant bien le nœud du problème. Alors un soir, il lui avait fait une proposition…

_**** Flashback_

\- Yuuri, je pensais fermer la boutique 3 semaines cet été. Si nous partions en vacances ? Proposa Victor avec sa conviction habituelle, fixant le dos de Yuuri qui préparait le repas du soir. 

Yuuri se retourna vers son amour, les sourcils légèrement relevés, alors qu’il était concentré sur l’épluchage des légumes.

\- Est-ce habituel pour toi de fermer à cette période ? Je ne me rappelle pas qu’on ait fermé l’année dernière…

\- Non, ce serait la première fois. Je préférais rester ouvert avant. Mais maintenant, tout est différent…

Il enlaça Yuuri avec tendresse, plaçant ses mains sur son abdomen ferme et faisant attention de ne pas le gêner pour qu’il ne se blesse pas, et continua :

\- Avant, je n’avais personne qui aurait pu me donner envie de prendre des vacances.

Yuuri frissonna. La voix suave et tendre de Victor lui faisait toujours autant d’effet, surtout lorsqu’elle susurrait dans le creux de son oreille, son souffle caressant doucement son cou.

\- Et... Et tu as une idée de … destination ? Souffla doucement Yuuri, perturbé par la proximité de son amant.

\- Eh bien, oui ! J’ai toujours rêvé de visiter le Japon ! Et je me suis dit-

Victor s’interrompit en sursautant au bruit du couteau claquant sur le sol de la cuisine. Yuuri glapit, engouffrant son doigt dans sa bouche, dissimulant à Victor la légère entaille qu’il venait de se faire :

\- Yuuri… Je ne voulais pas te choquer, dit doucement Victor, ramassant le couteau par terre.

\- Je… non… Tu n’y es pour rien. J’ai… j’ai juste été surpris. Bégaya Yuuri.

Ça n’avait pas été sans mal. Victor avait dû faire face à une violente remontée d’angoisses, suite à sa proposition, malgré les dénégations de son compagnon. Yuuri ou tout du moins son corps, semblait rejeter violemment une telle idée, et Victor en était même arrivé à la conclusion que tout cela était encore bien trop tôt pour Yuuri mais pourtant…

\- Victor… c’est … c’est d’accord.

Victor avait marqué un temps d’arrêt, sans vraiment comprendre ce que Yuuri lui disait, alors qu’il classait les livres dans leur rayonnage. Puis quand il observa la mine légèrement résignée de Yuuri, un grand sourire lui vint et il posa délicatement les livres pour s’approcher et enlacer son compagnon, sachant à quel point cela avait dû lui coûter :

\- C’est super Yuuri… Je suis heureux. Je te laisse me guider dans le choix des visites…

Victor l’avait volontairement laissé faire, espérant cependant qu’il saisirait l’occasion au vol. Et il n’avait pas été déçu.

_****Fin du Flashback_

Ils étaient tous les deux présentement devant Yu-topia, l’auberge des parents de Yuuri, qui proposaient des _onsens_. Victor sentait la main de Yuuri trembler dans la sienne, mais elle finit par la serrer résolument, avant de la lâcher pour avancer et pénétrer dans l’entrée du lieu. Une silhouette apparut très vite devant eux, souriante et avenante et chantonna :

\- Bienvenue à Yu-to… Oh…

Yuuri esquissa un sourire gêné, face à la dame plus âgée qui lui faisait face, et dit :

\- _Tadaima_ …

Victor observa la femme devant lui : petite et replète, le visage très avenant, elle avait comme un air de Yuuri, assez prononcé. Elle sembla prendre un temps avant de comprendre ce qui se passait devant elle. Victor resta volontairement en retrait, laissant à la famille l’intimité dont elle avait besoin pour ses retrouvailles impromptues.

\- Yuuri…

La voix était toute en retenue, mais l’émotion était perceptible.

\- _Tadaima_ , _Okasan_ …

\- _Okaeri_ , Yuuri. Je suis… je suis très heureuse que tu sois revenu. Je… je vais chercher ton père, ne bouge pas, d’accord ? Je reviens vite, alors… Attends-moi, d’accord ?

Elle se retourna plusieurs fois en partant, comme si elle avait peur que son fils ne s’envole une fois de plus, mais Yuuri était décidé. Il ne fuirait plus.

Le bruit d’une cavalcade interrompit le fil de ses pensées, et Yuuri se retrouva vite étouffé dans l’étreinte affectueuse et presque désespéré de son père, Katsuki Toshiya, qui le secoua ensuite comme un prunier :

\- Te voilà enfin, crétin de fils ?? 6 ans ! 6 ans qu’on attend que tu reviennes et tu es là, maintenant ! Laisse-moi te regarder ! T’as pas changé, tu es bien mon fiston ! Ne nous refais plus ça, d’accord ? Sais-tu à quel point ta mère s’est fait un sang d’encre et Mari-

Un coup de coude discret de la matriarche interrompit le flot de paroles de son mari, alors que Yuuri essayait de reprendre contenance, un peu hébété face à cette réaction brutale. Il bégaya alors :

\- _Otousan_ , je…je suis content d’être là moi aussi… Et je… je suis désolé… d’être parti. Comme ça. Pour tout. Pour les soucis que j’ai pu vous causer.

Yuuri se pencha, en une courbette de politesse démontrant le sérieux de ses propos. Mais ses parents se rapprochèrent et le relevèrent d’un seul homme.

\- Non, Yuuri, protesta Hiroko. Ne dis pas ça. Ce n’est pas de ta faute. Nous n’avons pas su te protéger suffisamment, nous le savons maintenant. Nous n’avons pas su gérer ta sensibilité, c’est nous qui avons failli à notre devoir. Nous avons… été dévastés par ton choix… mais nous ne pouvions pas du tout t’en vouloir. Nous sommes vraiment heureux que tu ais décidé de revenir malgré tout.

\- Je… je voulais vous revoir et … vous présenter quelqu’un, fit Yuuri, soudain un peu gêné, passant cette fois à l’anglais que ses parents maîtrisaient bien.

Victor s’avança légèrement, laissant le loisir à Yuuri de dire ce qu’il souhaitait. Il lui avait dit que peu importe comment il le présentait, il le soutiendrait quel que soit son choix. Yuuri se positionna alors à côté de lui et dit :

\- Je vous présente Victor… Victor Nikiforov. C’est … mon employeur. Je travaille pour lui en Russie.

Victor s’arrêta et salua d’une légère courbette :

\- Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Hiroko lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et sincère :

\- Bienvenue Victor. Yuuri nous a un peu parlé de vous au téléphone. Merci de vous occuper ainsi de notre fils en Russie.

\- Enchanté Victor ! Je ne connais pas beaucoup de monde qui voyageraient avec leur patron, mais Yuuri n’a jamais rien fait comme tout le monde, s’enthousiasma Toshiya, en lui serrant franchement la main à la manière occidentale.

Victor pensa que Yuuri était vraiment aux antipodes de son père, très jovial et avenant.

\- Papa, soupira Yuuri… c’est peut-être aussi parce … parce que c’est mon compagnon.

Toshiya regarda Yuuri, l’air étonné :

\- Oui, fils, j’avais bien compris que c’était ton ami aussi, je te taquinais.

\- Ce n’est pas seulement mon ami, Papa… C’est … euh…

Embarrassé, Yuuri rougit et s’arrêta en regardant Victor d’un air désespéré. Victor émit un petit rire léger et pour aider Yuuri, enroula délicatement son bras autour de sa taille. Yuuri se laissa faire, secrètement ravi de ressentir de nouveau Victor si près de lui. Même s’il était rentré chez lui, dans sa maison d’enfance, il ne se sentait parfaitement bien qu’à proximité de son bel amant russe. Voyant que Toshiya semblait réfléchir beaucoup, Victor amusé se retint tout de même de lui dire qu’il en était même au stade de faire des choses pas jolies-jolies avec le corps de son fils, mais il pensait bien que la taquinerie pourrait être mal reçue par sa belle-famille. Et il ne voulait pas que Yuuri lui fasse la tête parce qu’il aurait encore manqué de se taire.

\- Oh…

Toshiya sembla comprendre tout à coup sa confusion et partit à rire :

\- Ah… Ah oui ! Un _compagnon_ , dans ce sens-là. Désolé, ton vieux Papa est toujours un peu à côté de la plaque !! D’accord, d’accord, bon eh bien, euh… on a sûrement beaucoup de choses à rattraper…

\- En effet, que diriez-vous de commencer par vous détendre dans le _onsen_ ? Nous devrions pouvoir nous libérer d’ici une petite heure, continua la matriache, visiblement ravie. Cela vous convient-il ?

Yuuri hocha la tête et regarda Victor qui avait les yeux qui pétillaient. Il lui proposa alors doucement :

\- Victor, tu veux essayer les sources chaudes ?

\- Plus que jamais !

oOoOoOoOoOo

\- Aaaaaaaaaah, soupira Victor en fermant les yeux, s’installant confortablement dans le bain chaud. Je n’en avais entendu que du bien mais c’est même au deçà de ce à quoi je m’attendais, _lyubov moya_.

Yuuri ne put s’empêcher de sourire en voyant le visage de Victor éclairé de bonheur.

\- En effet, les sources thermales du Japon sont incomparables. Je dois dire… ça m’avait manqué… tout ça.

La nostalgie dans la voix de son Yuuri fit ouvrir les yeux de Victor. Il se rapprocha de lui et l’enlaça discrètement sous l’eau par la taille, le faisant sursauter :

\- Vic-Victor…

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, je ne vais pas aller plus loin, _solnyshko_. Mais tu me semblais avoir besoin de réconfort… expliqua Victor.

\- Je vais bien, fit le brun en secouant la tête et se rapprochant de son amant, laissant son dos reposer sur son torse. Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter. Je… je suis heureux de la réaction de mes parents.

\- Ils semblaient déjà plus que compréhensifs au téléphone déjà. Ce n’est guère surprenant. Ils te ressemblent un peu… dans leur côté généreux et ouverts d’esprit.

Yuuri ne put s’empêcher de rougir.

\- Maman a toujours été comme ça. Je ne l’ai jamais vu se fâcher… même quand… quand c’était si dur, quand je ne leur laissais aucun moment de répit. Papa est plus … terre-à-terre on va dire. Je pense que cela lui a démangé plus d’une fois de me remettre les idées en place de manière plus catégorique mais Maman savait être persuasive… ça m’aurait sans doute fait du bien pourtant.

Yuuri reposa sa tête sur l’épaule de Victor, recherchant un semblant de réconfort.

\- La violence n’a jamais rien résolu, désapprouva Victor, en laissant un baiser sur le crâne chevelu offert. Et cela ne t’aurait que davantage stigmatisé, ne crois-tu pas ? Les choses sont ce qu’elles sont, et ils ont fait du mieux qu’ils pouvaient, n’aie aucun doute là-dessus.

\- Je le sais bien…. Et puis, ce n’est pas vraiment à cause d’eux que je suis parti….

Victor le savait bien. Il manquait encore une personne pour que Yuuri se libère de cette partie-là de son passé. Sa sœur, Mari. Celle qui aurait pu tout aussi bien lui mettre sa valise directement dans la main. Yuuri soupira et dit :

\- Je dois m’excuser Victor. Je le dois absolument. Je le lui dois. 

Victor ne savait pas vraiment qui devait vraiment s’excuser dans l’histoire mais Yuuri devait accomplir sa propre quête pour obtenir ce qu’il voulait. Alors, il ne dit rien.

\- Et tout va bien se passer, Yuuri, parce que c’est ce que tu souhaites de tout cœur, l’encouragea le russe.

Yuuri se détacha du torse chaud pour plonger son regard dans celui de Victor et put encore une fois y lire tout l’amour que son beau russe avait pour lui. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu’il avait fait pour mériter une telle chance sur terre.

\- Vitya… je t’aime tellement…

Victor sourit, mais ne répondit pas tout de suite. Pas directement. Il se rapprocha des lèvres de Yuuri et y déposa un baiser, léger mais tellement aimant.

\- Moi aussi, _lyubov moya_. Je suis heureux de partager cette partie de ton histoire avec toi.

\- Ne trouves-tu pas tout cela ennuyeux ? Demanda Yuuri. Je veux dire… ma vie n’a rien d’intéressante… et c’est une partie dont je ne suis pas fier.

\- Huuuum, Yuuri. Peut-être peut-on essayer de se positionner selon un autre point de vue ? Répondit Victor, l’air sérieux. Si tout cela ne t’était pas arrivé… certes, ta vie aurait été plus simple, et jamais tu n’aurais eu à affronter toutes ses terribles choses, mais…tu ne serais jamais venu en Russie… je n’aurais jamais pu te rencontrer et je suis sûr que je n’aurais jamais trouvé celui avec qui j’ai envie de passer ma vie. Tu sais… j’ai presque envie de remercier ta sœur pour ça. Grâce à elle, j’ai _mon_ Yuuri dans mes bras.

Yuuri frissonna franchement. Certes, l’histoire n’était pas belle, mais il n’avait pas tort. Il ne concevait même plus sa vie sans Victor à ses côtés, comme s’il avait toujours attendu qu’il soit là, qu’il prenne sa place.

\- Je n’ose imaginer si je ne t’avais pas connu… murmura Yuuri, presque choqué d’une telle révélation.

Il posa son front contre l’épaule de son compagnon, l’esprit tournoyant dans tous les sens. Victor posa alors sa main sur ses cheveux, caressant les mèches dans des gestes tendres, il savait que Yuuri aimait ça.

\- Sortons-nous ? Tes parents vont nous attendre, chuchota-t-il, presque à contrecœur.

Yuuri hocha la tête. Lui aussi se sentait bien dans le _onsen_ mais ils n’étaient pas venus que pour ça.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

\- _Okasan_ , dis-moi… Et… Et Vicchan ?

\- Oh… Tu veux aller faire une prière ? Il est dans la pièce du fond, tu peux y aller le temps que je finisse de préparer le repas, proposa Hiroko. Je m’occupe de Victor !

Yuuri hocha la tête, souriant tristement, et Victor, d’un regard entendu, lui fit comprendre qu’il pouvait s’absenter sans problème.

Yuuri se retrouva alors dans la pièce dédiée au sanctuaire de Vicchan, son chien décédé il y a trois ans, loin de lui. Il était vieux, ce n’était pas une surprise mais Yuuri l’avait aussi abandonné dans sa fuite, lâchement. Il savait que ses parents s’en occuperaient parfaitement bien, mais à la base, c’était son chien. Et c’était une blessure qui, elle, ne partirait jamais.

Il s’agenouilla devant le sanctuaire, et ferma les yeux, se rappelant de lui, enfant avec son chien adoré.

\- Yuuri…

Dire que son cœur fit un bond était un euphémisme : il avait même failli sortir de sa poitrine alors qu’il entendait une voix féminine derrière lui. Et pas n’importe laquelle…Celle de Mari.

\- Yuuri… Tu es revenu… Pourquoi ?

Yuuri se releva rapidement et se retourna, dévisageant sa sœur qui était resté telle qu’elle était dans ses souvenirs. De taille moyenne, les cheveux aussi bruns que les siens retenus par un bandeau mais avec des mèches blondes en plus, elle n’avait pas changé du tout.

La douleur dans ses yeux non plus. Le cœur de Yuuri se serra. Sa sœur ne semblait pas être enchantée de le voir. Il devait s’y attendre.

\- O…Oui, je suis revenu. Je le devais… Parce que… Parce que…

C’était si dur que ça de le dire ? Yuuri devait y arriver, il le fallait ! Il devait lui dire tout ce qu’il avait sur le cœur :

\- Mari, je devais revenir…parce que je voulais te dire par-

\- Yuuri, le coupa Mari d’un seul coup. Je suis désolée.

Yuuri écarquilla les yeux, interdit. Que disait-elle ??

\- De… hein ? Mais… mais non, c’est à moi… à moi de m’excuser, bredouilla Yuuri, confus.

\- As-tu perdu la tête, petit frère ? Grogna Mari, semblant agacée. Je suis la seule fautive de tout ce gâchis. Tout ça parce que je n’ai pas su garder mon calme. Tout ça parce que je n’avais pas eu assez de jugeote pour comprendre à quel point je t’avais fait du mal. Et tu veux t’excuser de quoi ? D’être parti ? Bon sang, Yuuri, c’est moi qui suis la seule à blâmer… J’ai été horrible.

La voix de Mari avait baissé d’un ton. Elle passa sa main tremblante dans ses cheveux, baissant les yeux mais elle continua :

\- Cela fait longtemps que j’ai compris à quel point j’ai été égoïste et méchante ce jour-là.

\- Mais Mari, tu étais si fatiguée... répondit Yuuri, complètement perdu. Tu as toujours pris soin de moi et tu m’as toujours fait ressentir l’amour que tu avais pour moi. J’ai … j’ai été choqué, c’est vrai… Je me suis senti tellement blessé sur le moment… Mais quand… pendant mon voyage, j’ai pris du recul on va dire. Je ne t’en veux pas, j’ai compris tout ce que tu avais dû endurer pour me supporter. Tu sais, je n’arrivais pas à me supporter moi-même… Me supporter, c’était juste trop dur alors pour mon entourage…

\- Je n’aurais jamais dû te dire des mots aussi cruels, Yuuri, s’excusa Mari, au bord des larmes. Ils ont largement dépassé ma pensée, mais je l’ai fait. Si tu savais comme je m’en suis voulue. Et le matin, je suis allée dans ta chambre pour m’excuser et… Et tu étais parti. Pfiou. Envolé.

La voix tremblante, Mari semblait se remémorer ce souvenir douloureux. Yuuri esquissa un sourire et lui dit :

\- Alors, faisons comme si nous étions ce matin-là, alors.

\- Yuuri…

Mari regarda son frère, hésitante, puis elle changea du tout au tout, s’illuminant progressivement. Elle ouvrit grand ses bras et dit alors :

\- Allez, viens-là.

Yuuri se jeta dans les bras de sa sœur, toute inquiétude envolée. Il était si bon de retrouver sa chaleur, son odeur… Mari, sa sœur adorée, qu’il avait voulu plus que tout protéger de son esprit détraqué. Il s’était passé de ses étreintes si rassurantes et chaleureuses pendant six longues années, et cela lui avait fait si mal.

Ils se sortirent de l’étreinte un peu rougissant et Mari fut la première à reprendre la parole :

\- Je crois que Maman a dit que le _katsudon_ était prêt. Mais peut-être n’aimes-tu plus ça ? Le taquina-t-elle

\- Je rêve de remanger celui de Maman depuis que je suis parti, aucune chance que je te laisse ma part ! rétorqua Yuuri, d’un ton indigné.

Le rire qui suivit était un rire salvateur, celui qui effaçait tout. La fratrie Katsuki était enfin réunie.

\- Mais, dis-moi, j’ai cru apercevoir un bellâtre dans la cuisine avec Maman en passant tout à l’heure, c’est toi qui l’as amené ? Demanda Mari, curieuse.

\- Oui, c’est Victor, mon compagnon, répondit Yuuri, rougissant furieusement.

\- Euh, dans le sens ami ou ami-ami ? Hésita Mari.

\- Mari… soupira Yuuri, en levant les yeux au ciel. On est ensemble.

\- Noooooooon ? Purée, Yuuri, tu ne t’es pas gêné quand même. Il est juste… heu, eh bien…

\- Oui, il est canon, osa compléter Yuuri, qui connaissait malgré tout assez bien sa sœur.

\- Pour sûr ! Mon Dieu, pourquoi les hommes comme ça sont toujours pris…

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de repas, où ils furent accueillis par des sourires bienveillants. Le sourire sincère et heureux de Victor acheva de réchauffer complètement le cœur de Yuuri.

oOoOoOoOoOo

\- Un bellâtre canon, c’est ce que je suis ? rit Victor.

\- Selon Mari, oui, acquiesça Yuuri.

Ils étaient partis en ballade dans la ville pour l’après-midi, Victor insistant pour que Yuuri lui fasse découvrir la ville de son enfance. Ils arrivèrent devant la patinoire, où Yuuri marqua un temps d’arrêt.

\- Était-ce là où tu t’entraînais ? Demanda Victor.

\- Oui, répondit Yuuri. C’est un couple d’amis qui s’en occupent. Je ne sais pas si je peux…

\- Eh bien, allons voir, Yuuri ! Encouragea Victor, enthousiaste.

Il était ravi de découvrir tout cela de son compagnon. Yuuri avait eu un bel aperçu de la vie de Victor en Russie, c’était enfin à son tour de comprendre l’environnement dans lequel avait grandi son amant.

\- Oh, Victor at-

Un hurlement retentit dans la patinoire, coupant Yuuri dans son élan. Il se vautra dans le dos de Victor, qui s’était arrêté devant une jeune femme qui semblait avoir vu un revenant :

\- Yuu… Yuuri c’est toi ? Oh mon Dieu !

Yuuri passa la tête au-dessus de l’épaule de Victor et vit la jeune femme tremblante devant eux, qu’il identifia immédiatement comme sa meilleure amie d’enfance, Yuuko Nishigori.

\- Ohayo, Yuuko.

\- Yuuri, c’est bien toi ?

La jeune femme lâcha quelques larmes, devant un Yuuri rougi de gêne, qui essaya tant bien que mal de la calmer :

\- Yuuko, calme-toi, voyons. Oui, c’est bien moi.

\- Me calmer ??? Cria-t-elle, un peu désordonnée. Ça fait 6 ans que tu joues la fille en l’air et tu réapparais là, l’air de rien ??? Et puis, c’est qui lui d’abord ?

Elle désigna Victor du doigt, l’air encore un peu hébété, qui lui sourit de son plus charmant sourire en retour, ne comprenant rien à la conversation en japonais mais comprenant qu’il était le centre de la conversation. L’effet ne se fit pas attendre et Yuuko se retrouva à rougir devant le charme du beau russe.

Elle s’empara alors violemment du bras de Yuuri et le prit à part pour lui chuchoter à l’oreille sur le ton de la confidence :

\- C’est qui cette bombe sexuelle, Yuuri ?

Yuuri lâcha un petit rire, Yuuko n’avait pas changé : elle avait une attirance démesurée pour tout ce qui était beau et mignon :

\- Il s’appelle Victor, je vis avec lui en Russie, répondit sincèrement Yuuri.

\- Mon Dieu, Yuuri… Tu ... tu aimes les hommes ?? Je… Je n’aurais jamais deviné… s’exclama Yuuko, un peu interloquée.

Yuuri la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui répondit :

\- Non, je n’aime pas _les_ hommes. J’aime Victor. Uniquement Victor.

\- Bon sang, Yuuri, s’excusa Yuuko en prenant conscience que sa question pouvait prêter à confusion. Fais pas attention, ma question était débile. Peu importe qui tu aimes... Mais… Tu as sacrément bon goût.

\- N’est-ce pas ? Continua Yuuri, sur le ton de plaisanterie. Je vais te le présenter.

Victor, qui n’avait rien suivi de la conversation japonaise, fit alors connaissance de Yuuko, la meilleure amie de Yuuri depuis le jardin d’enfants, mariée, trois enfants. D’une personnalité très avenante et amicale, elle pouvait parfois partir dans de vrais délires. Elle avait toujours été un soutien dans les moments difficiles de Yuuri, et elle avait été très déçue lorsqu’il avait arrêté le patinage.

\- Je n’ai jamais compris pourquoi tu l’avais fait, Yuuri. Même si tu n’arrivais pas à vaincre le trac en compétition, tu aurais pu continuer en loisirs, se remémorait Yuuko, alors qu’ils prenaient un café tous les trois dans la salle de pause de la patinoire.

\- Je crois que le fait qu’on m’ait conditionné pour la compétition m’a laissé penser que le patinage artistique ne pouvait pas s’exprimer sans cela. Et puis… à quoi bon patiner sans but ? Je n’éprouvais plus aucun plaisir après m’être vautré tant de fois. Et mon coach... en avait marre lui aussi. Et je n’en pouvais plus de décevoir tout le monde avec mes performances médiocres. Mais … parfois, ça me manque, avoua-t-il.

\- Alors, pourquoi ne pas remettre cela ? Voulez-vous patiner tous les deux ? Proposa Yuuko, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Victor et Yuuri se regardèrent dans les yeux. Cela faisait partie des choses qu’ils avaient en effet planifié de faire ensemble mais par manque de temps ou d’envie, ils n’en avaient pas encore eu l’occasion.

\- Eh bien, si… si Victor le souhaite aussi…

\- Génial ! Sauta Yuuko, sans attendre la réponse. Venez avec moi, on va chercher de patins ! Quelle taille ?

Victor regarda Yuuri qui semblait un peu inquiet, avec un sourire entendu, lui montrant qu’il était d’accord. Cela lui faisait même plaisir de retrouver un petit peu son fiancé pour lui.

Ils entrèrent sur la glace alors que Yuuko resta sur le bord, encourageant Yuuri. Ils s’accompagnèrent mutuellement, faisant le tour de la patinoire pour s’échauffer. Victor dit :

\- Tu es vraiment très à l’aise sur la glace, _lyubov moya_.

\- Je peux te retourner le compliment, dit Yuuri en rougissant.

\- Je suis russe, ce serait une honte chez nous de ne pas être capable de patiner sur la glace, répondit Victor avec un grand sourire.

Il montra l’étendue de ses connaissances et de sa souplesse, faisant quelques séquences de pas et des pirouettes, sous le regard admiratif de Yuuri.

-Si ce n’était pas déjà fait, je pourrais juste retomber amoureux, là… soupira Yuuri, pour lui-même. Son Victor était tellement éblouissant.

Ils patinèrent avec plaisir une petite heure, Yuuri discutant avec Yuuko, retrouvant avec plaisir leurs échanges, ou tout du moins, les longs monologues de son amie d’enfance.

Ils quittèrent la patinoire, heureux de leur après-midi. Victor observa Yuuri : son visage était illuminé et il semblait réellement heureux. Voyant qu’ils étaient seuls dans le chemin qui menait à Yu-Topia, il prit la main de son fiancé et caressa sa paume avec son pouce. Il constata avec plaisir que Yuuri ne retira pas sa main, appréciant la caresse légère, et resserrant brièvement la main pour montrer son accord.

\- Yuuri, je suis content… commença Victor, attisant la curiosité du brun.

\- Pourquoi Victor ? La patinoire te manquait tant que ça ? Tenta Yuuri.

\- Oh je suis heureux d’avoir enfin patiné avec toi, depuis le temps… Mais je suis aussi heureux que tu … que tu n’aies pas caché notre relation à ton entourage, même si je t’avais proposé de le faire… et cela ne m’aurait pas gêné non plus. Mais j’apprécie d’autant plus, sachant ce que cela te coûte… Expliqua Victor, d’une voix légère.

Yuuri fronça les sourcils et s’arrêta, forçant Victor à faire de même, leurs mains toujours étroitement enlacées.

\- Victor, si j’ai bien appris quelque chose de notre aventure ensemble, c’est que je devais m’accepter avec tout ce qui me compose, et que les autres, ceux qui prétendent m’aimer pour moi, devaient m’accepter tel que je suis aussi. Et aujourd’hui, tu es toute ma vie. Tu es une moitié de moi, tu as mon cœur et mon âme entre tes mains, et tu en prends tellement soin. Je me serais renié moi-même si j’avais osé cacher une telle chose. Et détrompe-toi, cela n’a pas été aussi dur que tu le penses, tout cela m’a semblé naturel au contraire.

Victor écarquilla les yeux lorsqu’il entendit le discours de Yuuri et son cœur semblait près d’exploser tellement il débordait de bonheur. Il savait que Yuuri l’aimait mais il n’était pas le plus expressif dans le couple. Par contre, quand il lâchait ce qu’il avait à dire, il savait très bien mettre Victor dans tous ses états. Comme c’était le cas aujourd’hui.

Victor attira Yuuri contre lui, dans une envie incontrôlée de le sentir contre lui et lui faire passer encore une fois tous les sentiments qui le submergeaient à son égard.

\- Juste un peu, Yuuri… murmura-t-il pour contrer tout mouvement de recul.

Mais Yuuri ne chercha pas à se retirer. La chaleur du corps de Victor était une sensation dont il ne se lasserait jamais : il se sentait chez lui, là, dans le creux de ses bras. A sa place.

L’étreinte prit fin bien trop vite au goût de Yuuri et de Victor, mais ils devaient tout de même rentrer, le soir arrivant.

\- Mangeons-nous avec ta famille avant de rentrer à l’hôtel ? Demanda Victor, ne sachant pas quel était la suite du programme.

\- Oh ! A ce sujet, Maman m’a… proposé de dormir chez eux ce soir. Je n’ai pas pris le temps de t’en parler mais…

\- Que veux-tu faire Yuuri ?

\- J’aimerais bien… dormir à Yu-topia, si cela te convient, répondit Yuuri le plus sincèrement du monde.

\- Alors, c’est vite vu ! Par contre, je dois annuler la chambre. Je vais appeler de suite. Heureusement que nous avions encore nos sacs avec nous.

Yuuri lui sourit, le laissant gérer l’appel. Oui, vraiment, il avait tellement, tellement de chance de l’avoir à ses côtés…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

\- Ton ami dort déjà ?

Yuuri se retourna pour voir la silhouette de sa mère se détacher de l’obscurité partielle du jardin japonais.

C’était un endroit où Yuuri avait eu l’habitude de se réfugier lorsqu’il était enfant, principalement après ses grosses crises qui le laissaient sans force pendant plusieurs jours. Il s’y ressourçait et appréciait le calme du lieu.

C’était encore plus délectable d’y aller alors qu’il se sentait si bien, si heureux, enfin complet. Sa mère s’approcha à pas de loups, toujours discrète et dans la mesure, une attitude qu’elle savait appréciée de son fils lorsqu’il était si angoissé.

\- L’avion l’a épuisé, il n’a pas l’habitude des longs voyages… et je ne lui ai pas épargné grand-chose, répondit Yuuri, d’un ton léger.

\- Victor est vraiment très gentil, et il semble très à l’aise.

Yuuri ne put s’empêcher de laisser un petit rire lui échapper :

\- Oh, oui, il est _très_ à l’aise… mais il se retient quand même. Je pense qu’il ne veut pas vous effrayer.

Hiroko sourit en entendant son fils.

\- Je pense qu’il pourrait très bien s’entendre avec ton père. Si le dîner avait duré plus longtemps, je pense que ça aurait été le cas…

\- J’ai eu peur que Papa ne comprenne pas, grimaça Yuuri. Je suis heureux que vous ayez accepté Victor ainsi.

\- Nous ne sommes pas si fermés d’esprit, Yuuri. Et comment aurais-je pu ne pas accueillir à bras ouverts celui qui a sauvé mon fils et qui m’a permis de le revoir, si grand et si fort ?

\- _Okasan_ , merci… C’est vraiment important pour moi… Il est tellement important à mes yeux…

\- Tu l’aimes…

\- C’est plus que ça, maman… J’ai trouvé celui avec qui je veux partager ma vie. Il est ma force, il est mon calme, il est mon équilibre. Sans lui, aujourd’hui...

Il frissonna légèrement. Etait-ce le petit vent frais qui s’engouffrait dans le jardin zen ? La mère de Yuuri garda le silence, laissant son fils méditer un peu sur tout cela puis reprit calmement :

\- Je suppose qu’il ne sert à rien de te demander si tu souhaites revenir vivre ici ?

Yuuri sursauta à la question de sa mère. Il ne s’y attendait pas. Il n’y avait pas vraiment songé. Il n’avait pas anticipé sur la réaction de sa famille alors il n’avait sans doute pas voulu se projeter plus loin. Il regarda sa mère dans les yeux, se noyant brièvement dans l’océan de tendresse et d’amour qui l’observait. Mais en effet, la réponse lui sembla évidente :

\- Ma vie est avec lui désormais. Je sais que… ça peut paraître … bizarre ou… ridicule, après tout, ça fait juste un peu plus d’un an qu’on est ensemble, mais … Je ne veux personne d’autre pour vivre à mes côtés, et notre vie est en Russie. Tu sais, sa librairie, c’est sa vie. Tu verrais comment il en parle, comment il s’en occupe, il est vraiment passionné ! Et c’est d’abord ça qui m’a attiré chez lui.

Yuuri émit un petit rire et laissa brièvement ses souvenirs vagabonder. Puis il reprit :

\- J’ai eu le temps de m’attacher à son pays, j’ai des amis sur qui compter aussi là-bas… Chris, Yurio, Beka… Ils m’ont tous accepté comme je suis. Ici, je suis le Yuuri angoissé, froussard, lâche, perdant… Je n’ai pas envie de me battre contre le regard des gens, je suis encore fragile, je le sais. Je suis heureux de savoir que vous allez bien… Il _fallait_ que je vous voie. Mais je ne veux pas revenir ici. Ce n’est pas… contre vous, ne pense pas cela, Maman ! Mais…

\- J’ai très bien compris, Yuuri. Le coupa doucement sa mère. Tu n’as pas besoin de te justifier ainsi. Ta façon de parler et de regarder Victor est très éloquente, même si tu ne le vois pas. Je voulais simplement que tu saches que cette maison reste la tienne et te restera toujours ouverte. Tu pourras revenir quand tu le souhaites, autant que tu le veux. Ta chambre t’attendra toujours.

L’émotion serra la gorge de Yuuri, qui luttait pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Sa mère lui paraissait tout à coup si petite et fragile. Mais elle ne pleurait pas et sa voix ne tremblait même pas face à ce rejet. Elle lui fit un sourire sincère et reprit :

\- Je vais aller me coucher, Yuuri. Tu devrais en faire autant, tu as l’air fatigué toi aussi. _Oyasumi_ , _musuko_.

\- _Oyasumi_ , _Okasan_.

Il laissa sa mère quitter le jardin puis sentit ses épaules retomber. Il n’avait pas senti la tension s’emparer de son corps, ce qui n’était pas très bon. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration. Les chocs émotionnels pouvaient encore parfois générer un mauvais stress, peu importe qu’ils aient été bons ou mauvais. Cette conversation avec sa mère avait été essentielle mais très chargée en sentiments. Comme lui disait régulièrement Victor, son cœur était si grand qu’il pouvait tout absorber, tout et donc beaucoup trop. Et quand il débordait, c’était là où les problèmes commençaient… En une seule journée, il avait dénoué tant de choses. Cela faisait beaucoup pour lui.

Il sentit d’abord l’odeur familière de menthe, puis entendit les pas feutrés derrière lui. Il laissa l’ombre s’approcher de lui, pour l’enlacer quand elle arriva à sa hauteur. Victor savait toujours quand il devait être là. Yuuri ne savait pas comment il faisait. Il était censé dormir profondément à cette heure. Mais il avait senti la détresse de Yuuri et maintenant, il le serrait fort contre son torse, faisant tressauter la boule qui menaçait d’éclater dans son estomac. Yuuri leva une main tremblante et l’agrippa au col du peignoir de Victor, tandis que l’autre s’accrochait à la ceinture. Un sanglot qu’il tenta d’étouffer puis deux…puis toutes les larmes coulèrent enfin, faisant ressortir tout ce qu’il avait gardé au fond de lui depuis tout ce temps.

\- Mon Yuuri… chuchota Victor dans le creux de son oreille. Pleure, pleure, ne te retiens pas. Tu en as besoin… C’était beaucoup aujourd’hui, tu as été si courageux…Je suis si fier de toi… Et tu peux être fier de ce que tu as réussi à accomplir… Je suis là… Je te tiens… Je ne te lâcherais pas, jamais.

Yuuri ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté là, à pleurer dans le giron de Victor, qui lui murmurait des mots apaisants en le berçant et en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Quand les larmes se tarirent enfin, et qu’il ne resta plus que deux corps fatigués, Victor garda Yuuri contre lui et l’emmena avec lui dans la chambre, pour que chacun d’eux trouve un repos bien mérité. La crise n’avait pas été loin, mais Yuuri gérait de mieux en mieux.

Son Yuuri était un battant. Et il sera toujours à ses côtés pour gagner les batailles.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

\- Tu es content de rentrer ?

\- Eh bien, j’avoue que le Japon est un pays absolument fantastique, Yuuri, et je suis chanceux d’avoir bénéficié d’un guide de choix ! Répondit Victor, sur un ton enthousiaste. Mais je vais être heureux de laisser le soleil et le ciel bleu pour le gris humide de ma Russie.

Yuuri était certain qu’il était sincère, ce qui le fit sourire :

\- J’avoue que la pluie matinale me manque…

\- Yuuri… Tu te moques ! Mais tu deviendras un vrai Saint-Petersbourgeois, qui se respecte. Je t’en fais le serment !

\- En fréquenter un me suffit. Je garderais mon identité si cela ne te fait rien… Mais ça ne m’empêchera pas de te suivre au bout du monde, Victor.

Victor serra la main de Yuuri, qui était posé sur l’accoudoir du siège de l’avion dans lequel ils étaient installés tous les deux, attendant le décollage. Yuuri lui avait raconté le lendemain matin la conversation avec sa mère, et sa proposition de rester avec eux. Même si Victor avait brièvement senti son cœur se serrer de peur, Yuuri l’avait vite rassuré avec sa réponse. Yuuri n’était pas attaché à l’endroit où il serait. Peu importe où il était du moment que Victor était à ses côtés : au Japon, en Russie, en France, même en Patagonie…

\- Qui vient nous chercher à l’atterrissage ?

\- Oh, je crois que Chris nous envoie Yurio. Il va être ravi d’avoir notre compte-rendu de voyage en avant-première !

\- Victor, essaye de ne pas trop l’embêter d’accord ? Grimaça Yuuri.

\- Ah, ça non ! C’est trop jouissif…

Yuuri rit. Un rire qui sonna si délicieusement à l’oreille de Victor. Regardant à droite et à gauche pour voir si personne ne les regardait, il déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Yuuri qui rougit et se tut instantanément :

\- Vi-Victor ! On est en public…

\- Personne ne regarde Yuuri, et j’avais envie… fit Victor, en faisant sa moue la plus irrésistible. 

Yuuri soupira. Sa timidité et réserve naturelle reprenait le dessus dans des moments intimes comme cela, pourtant il était le premier à aimer ça. Il serra la main de Victor, lui signifiant qu’il ne lui en voulait pas du tout et lui adressa un sourire sincère.

Se sentir aimer… Ce sentiment était si doux qu’il savait qu’il ne pourrait plus s’en passer, comme il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de Victor. Se laisser envahir, se laisser avaler tout entier par l’amour avait été quelque chose de bien plus dur qu’il ne l’avait imaginé, bien plus que de lâcher prise et de tomber amoureux sans rien espérer en retour. Cela supposait d’accepter de ne plus rien contrôler, d’accepter d’intégrer un autre que soi dans sa vie. A partir du moment où il s’était abandonné entre les mains de Victor, tout n’avait pas été plus simple, au contraire. Ils étaient passé par des moments difficiles, et Yuuri avait failli abandonner, de peur de blesser Victor trop fort. Il avait été si près ce jour où tout avait failli basculer... ce jour-là, il s’était noyé dans trop d’émotions… mais Victor avait su trouver les mots, le rassurer et le capturer de nouveau. Il ne voulait plus jamais connaître cela de nouveau.

Aujourd’hui, des gestes d’intimité comme cela ne lui faisait plus peur, ne lui générait plus d’angoisse irraisonnée grâce à la patience de sa moitié. Et il avait de nouveau le sentiment que l’étape qu’il avait franchie ici allait lui ouvrir encore de nouvelles perspectives, bien plus joyeuses. Il soupira d’aise.

\- Heureux, _zoloste_ ?

Yuuri frissonna : mon dieu, rien ne lui échappait mais il aimait ça. Avec un grand A. Il le regarda, les yeux débordants d’amour :

\- Infiniment.

FIN


End file.
